The Seduction of Darkness
by MissVictoriaRose
Summary: It was a simple wish that started it all. Now I'm walking among vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids. Oh what trouble will I get into...
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction story... like ever. It's about a fan of the show who wakes up in the show. I'm not going to change much but she isn't taking it seriously. She going to have fun and do what she wants to do with out being omg about life or death. She is something other than human and actually fits in to the story a bit. Full warning I am bias towards certain characters (damon and klaus(really his whole family). I will post this episode by episode unless someone tells me its too long. Anything you have to say on this I'd love to hear! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Finally I got home from work after a long day. All I want is to curl up on the couch and watch Vampire Diaries while downing my bowl of ice cream. My life was broken, pathetically broken. So like any average person I'm completely ignoring it in favor of the delicious distractions that are Damon and Klaus. As the show starts I make a simple wish, I wish that I could live in the universe that is the show, with my full knowledge of what is to come of course. Then the world fade black…

* * *

I wake up lying in the middle of the street to my right is the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. Well shit. I look to my left and see a black vintage Dodge Charger. Hello beautiful! I check my pockets for anything. Sure enough there's keys, $50 bucks, a credit card, and a license that reads "Victoria Belladonna Montgomery, age 17, brown hair, green eyes, 5'1" and an address."_At least I'm still me. _It's just before sunrise so I make my way to the listed address

Driving up, the house is a small light blue cottage. I unlock the door and cautiously make my way around. It's a small two bedrooms, one bath place. In the living room I find the signed closing documents on the coffee table. The house is in my name. I look at the other papers. I have a large amount of money thanks to inheritance of my dead parents and my "new student" papers. I decide to keep looking around the house. I find my room; the closet is full of dark clothes, leather, and lace. _Cheers to good style. _I change clothes and make my way to school. _Goal of today: meet the key characters and find out what episode this is. Easier said than done._

Walking up I find none other that Jeremy Gilbert talking to Vicki as Tyler walks over. Nice to see her Alive and well, so that puts me early first season.

The kid probably has something to help take of the edge, might as well get to know little Gilbert. "Wow he's dick".

"You have no idea, you new here?"  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Eh, I like to think I know everyone."  
"So what does the good doctor prescribe for the newbie?" I ask coyly.  
"I've got just the thing," He says as he lights up a joint and offers me a hit. "So what's your name?"  
As I take a hit, "Victoria, you?"  
"Jeremy Gilbert"  
"Well it's been a pleasure Mr. J" I say walking off as the bell rings.

* * *

I walk in to the office to get my schedule and run right in to Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly apologies. I was never a fan of the brooding brother but maybe is this some-what real life things can be different.  
"No it's my fault. Um, are you new here too?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. Victoria. Junior," I hold out my hand to shake.  
"Stefan. Also a Junior," He says shaking my hand. "I'll see you around."  
"I look forward to it," I say as he leaves. I get my schedule. Awesome, physics is first.

* * *

"To make this a simple as possible you all have assigned lab groups of three." Says the man I can only assume is the teacher. I sit down after checking the seat. My lab partners are the infamous sassy duo, Bonnie Benet and Caroline Forbes.

"You must be knew, I know everyone and I don't know you," says Caroline.  
"Wow Care don't be rude," Bonnie says smiling at me.  
"Oh, I'm Victoria Montgomery. I just moved in to town and now you are back to knowing everyone. All is right in the world!" I say smiling at both women.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie and we are your new best friends". We all laugh at that. True to her word, we got along flawlessly.

* * *

_Later that day at The Grill._

Okay, so I'm in the pilot episode. I'm at the beginning of the story and I know how it goes. This is too much power for one person. Focus V. Okay- What do I want to change? Definitely need to save Lexi. Caroline is better a vampire, maybe I can help her not kill anyone so Bonnie doesn't go all "better than thou" on her. I really can't wait for Katherine to get here, love her! Stefan and Elena are so boring they deserve each other. Ohh I need to meet Damon soon!

"Heyy new bestie!" I jump not expecting someone to talk to me. I turn around to see Caroline.  
"Hey gorgeous! How are you this fine evening?" I ask.  
"I'm perfect, we were just talking about your newbie counterpart," She says referencing to Bonnie.  
I look at Bonnie, "Well hello Bonnie Bee. Care to catch me up?"  
"New hottie, Stefan Salvatore" She explains  
"Ohh spill!" I look to Caroline as Bonnie rolls her eyes and walks away to Matt.

As Caroline finishes telling me about Stefan, Tyler walks up.

"And who might this be, Care?"  
"Someone way out of your league, Tyler," She says in the sassy way only Caroline Forbes can pull off.  
"Hi, I'm Victoria. It's nice to meet you," I say with a bright smile.  
"Tyler, if you ever need someone to help you... study, call me" he smirks.

Just as I'm about to reply Caroline interrupts us to point out whom Matt is talking to.

"Oh that's got to be awkward, lets go save him" We all look seeing Matt talking to Stefan and Elena and Caroline pulls me to sit at a table with Bonnie waving for Elena to come over.  
"Let's begin the Inquisition," Caroline starts, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"  
"Yes, and I moved when I was still young." Stefan replies.  
"Parents?" Bonnie asks.  
"My parents passed away," He says looking at Elena. Wow that's sappy.  
"I'm sorry," She replies in an equally depressingly hopeful look.  
"Any siblings?" I ask innocently.  
"None that I talk to" Right, because they are too badass for you to handle, "I, uh, live with my uncle".  
"So Stefan, if you are new you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline says.  
"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explains.  
"Are you going?" He asks Elena. Caroline and I share a look and roll our eyes.  
"Of course she is" Bonnie interjects on behalf of Elena.

* * *

I'm back at my place snooping around again. Yes it is a weird as you think it is to be snooping through your own things. It's not like anyone is going to catch me but I can't help but feel like there is something is should know. Bingo, found a journal. Weirdly enough it's mine, but not so much a diary as it is a collection of notes on things I have found out. Overall summary- I'm adopted. _Didn't see that one coming._ I moved here to find answers. According to my journal, I was born at Mystic Falls General Hospital and I'm a little bit supernatural. So I do the only logical things to do, I test it. I grab the first candle I find and sit down with it in front of me. I take a deep breath and focus all of my attention and energy on willing it to light. Nothing. Ugh. I get up to get ready for bed. I walk in the bathroom to see all of the candles lit. Damn I'm good. Little miss witchy me. Now how to learn. I've got no Gran to teach me but I can have the next best thing. _Looks like I'll need a shovel._

* * *

"Is this going to be an every morning thing?" Jeremy asks looking at me as he lights up.  
"Yes sir, I will happy share my company with you as we start out our school day with this wonderful beginning," I said.  
"You are so weird"  
"I prefer eclectic" I said laughingly.  
"Nah, you are just crazy, but it works for you" He laughs with me but quickly sobers. I look behind me to see what the cause was. Elena.  
"What is that look for?"  
"Sibling problem" He says as he hands me the lit blunt  
"Ha, lets hear it. Your personal druggy therapist is in" I say looking at him with a smile.  
"Alright, I'll play. I'm not coping like miss goody-two-shoes thinks I should. So I have become a problem she needs to 'fix'," he explains.  
"I don't follow. You don't seem broken to me" I ask confused.  
"I smoked pot regularly, parents died, still smoke pot but now she view it as 'destructive behavior'. She even followed me into the bathroom at school to lecture me.". I laughed. I laughed hard.  
"Okay, I'm sorry it's not funny but that's a new level of controlling! Do you think it's that bad?"  
"No it's just something to do you know? It keeps my mind off things."  
"Yeah, I do. As a fellow orphan, we should start a club BTW, my advice is that everyone deals with things differently. No one can truly tell you how to heal the cut of loosing someone you love. It's okay to be dark sometimes as long as the darkness doesn't take over your life. As shitty as it sounds, we owe it to our folks not to fuck up in their name. If YOU think you are spiraling because they died, you owe it to them to stop and get help. So take some time and figure out where you stand with everything. If it's true you are just partaking in good old fashion teenage extra-curricular activities then by all means have at it" I said as I pass the blunt back to him.  
"Damn you're good," he said smiling at me.

* * *

"Alright take out your homework, we are going to go over it" Said Mr. Physics.  
"Psss, Carebear, are we riding together to the party tonight?" I ask Caroline.  
"Carebear? Have we reach nicknames in our lesbian weirdness, Luna?" She asks with a smile.  
"Only with you hot stuff," I replied with a wink. "But no, really. What's the plan? And why Luna?"  
"Bon's driving and because you're crazy, you lunatic!" She laughs.  
"But you love my weirdness. Luna, I like it" I wink at her.  
"Am I interrupting something ladies?" The teacher asks.  
"No sir," I give my most innocent smile.  
"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asked, "Ms. Bennet?"  
"Um, a lot?" She replies uneasily, "I'm not sure, like a whole lot".  
"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennet"  
"Did he just call me dumb?" She whispers to me.  
"I'm more creeped out that he called you cute" I replied like wise.  
"Mr. Donavan, would you like to take this opportunity to over come your jock stereotype?"  
"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it" Matt replies as the class laughs  
"Elena?" Tanner asks turning to her, "Surely you can enlighten us on one of the towns most historic events".  
"I'm sorry. I don't know"  
"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer brake". Wow what a dick.  
"346 casualties, unless you are counting local civilians" Stefan answered the apparent million dollar question.  
"That is correct, Mr.?"  
"Salvatore"  
"Salvatore? Any relation to the original Salvatore's who settled here?"  
"Distant"  
"Very good. Of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner says.  
"Actually there were, uh, 27 sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church that they believed to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are at city hall if you want to brush up on your facts,"Stefan replies_. Oh great, my eyes don't have a big enough circumference to handle the appropriate amount of eye roll for this conversation._

* * *

I run out the door as I hear Bonnie honk from the driveway. My first party in Mystic falls and I'm dressed to kill. Not literally… hopefully. I'm wearing a black halter dress with lace down the back and heeled booties. My hair is curly down my back, pin up style make up with red lips._I'm looking good!_

"Delicious, Luna!" Care says as I get in.  
"Oh, I know! And look who's talking hot stuff!"  
"Luna?" Bonnie asks.  
"Yeah I renamed her," Caroline explains.  
"She's wild enough it fits. Bonus points if you can convince someone you actually dance in the moonlight, naked" Bonnie laughing way too hard at the nickname.  
"Hmm... Challenge accepted. So what were we talking about before my hot ass interrupted you two?" I ask.  
"I was telling Care about my Grams. She says I'm a witch" Bonnie says.  
"Oh, sexy! What are the rules we're playing with?" I ask.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like what's fact and what is just myth?" I ask hoping for some answers of my own.  
"Oh I have no idea. I'm not taking this seriously,"  
"Why not? I think it's stellar that you could be a witch. Also, if there is even a small chance at what she is saying is true; don't you think you should at least know the basics? You can deny and ignore all you want but I'm a big believer in knowing all your cards," I try to reason.  
"I wouldn't even know where to start with that Luna, like it's all to out of this world for me. There is no way I would even know how to take any of that in,"  
"Would you want moral support? I would so go with as a non-judging 3rd party. Personally I think it's freaking awesome!" I said smiling at her.  
"Y'all are so weird," Care says.  
"But you love us" I said leaning towards her.  
"Only because you're hot," she winks at me, "finally we are here!" She says getting out of the car.  
"I'm starting with drinks," I say as I leave them.

I turn around and walk right in to Tyler. "Hey"  
"Hey, you look like I could use a drink"  
"Well then lets get you a drink" He replies with a smirk.  
"Good man," I say as he leads me to the keg.  
"Who's the new girl Ty?" asks one of the football players.  
"Everyone, this is Victoria. Victoria, these are people who don't matter," Tyler says  
"Don't waste the good shit on a tiny little thing who won't be able to hold her alcohol!" Says douche.  
"Hey man, I've got skills you couldn't even dream of," I say with a smirk.  
"Yeah princess? Lets see what you got. I dare you to do a keg stand"  
"Well since you dared…" I put my hand on the rim and push up in to a handstand and start to drink as everyone starts to cheer.  
"That a girl, Victoria!" Tyler yells as I come back down.  
I smile sweetly at the original darer.  
"Alright, so little one's got talent," he says to me.  
"Damn right I do" I reply as Bonnie grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Sorry to bother you but I just had the weirdest thing happen to be and I need to talk about it!"  
"Sure Bonnie Bee, lets get you a drink and I'm all ears," I say as I hand her a drink.  
"Okay, so long story short, Elena and I were talking and joking about me being psychic and I touch her hand and get this image, a crow, fog and a man. I can't help but feel like something is coming, something dark. I mean, I know what you said but there is no way witches are real. Right?" She asks looking at me like a little girl.  
"Hollywood witches on broomsticks, no. But that doesn't mean there isn't truth in the lore. If you have a bad feeling that something dark is coming. Maybe you should talk to your Grams about this witch stuff. I would still really like to come if you still okay with that," I say looking at her for conformation.  
"Yeah it would be nice having a friend when I learn this"  
"Sure Bee. I'm there! But first I require a refill," I said as I walk back towards the kegs. After that I walk aimlessly around toward the forest. There is something about the peace of solitary in the woods. _Of course that was quickly interrupted._

"Don't you know, it's dangerous to walk alone in the woods at night" said a deep voice behind me.  
"I was never good at doing what I was suppose to anyway, " I say turning around to face Damon Salvatore, "even though I would be a perfect little red ridding hood. I have the 'too-innocent-to-kill' smile down." Smiling to prove the point.  
"I have heard smiling is a good defense when being attacked in the woods," He says with a laugh.  
"Well dear stranger in the woods, if you are feeling generous I would much rather die in a cemetery then in the woods"  
"Out of curiosity, why?"  
"Purely for the pleasure that my death would cause someone somewhere to start a conspiracy theory that zombies exists," that got me a big laugh.  
"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"  
"It's the only logical one. Dead girl in cemetery, cause of death- zombies. No matter how they say I died, it will look like a cover up for zombies. So my secret serial killer, how lucky am I tonight?" I ask with a sly grin.  
"I guess I could spare your life tonight," He replies with a wink, "all it will cost is your name""You run a high bargain sir but I'll pay, my name is Victoria Montgomery, but my friends call me Luna"  
"Damon Salvatore, we will meet again," He says kissing my hand and walking off.

I go back to the party to find Care and Bee talking with Matt.  
"Hey guys, what are we up to?" I said.  
"Hanging out with Matt while he stares at Elena," Caroline says.  
"Ohh fun!"  
"I'm not staring Care," Matt says  
"No he's just brooding hopelessly," Bonnie says with smile.  
"Aww broski, you'll be better off in the long run. You'll find someone who knows how good they have when they have you. Don't pine after a glorified past" I advise.  
"What do you mean glorified?" He asks.  
"I mean I think you are afraid to move on and you are holding on the idea that you and her are perfect. I think if you actually sit down and think about it, you'll realize that you aren't even 18 yet and there is a world out there waiting for you. It's okay to let go of the past and admit it's over. You are a good guy and you are going to make some girl extremely lucky, as soon as you let go of the last one," I say as I put my arm around him.  
"Why do I get the feeling you do this advice thing a lot?" Care asks.  
"Because it's what I do when I'm not being crazy," I reply with a wink.  
"I heard ya, but I'll think about it all later. Right now I'm getting wasted!" Matt tells me.  
"AMEN!" We all cheer with our cups and split up to enjoy the party.

* * *

There is a commotion and Jeremy walks out holding an injured Vicki. Police are called, and the party is broken up.

"Let's head to the grill and attempt to sober up," Care suggests.

"Yeah let me find Elena" Bonnie says, as she walks off Caroline turns to me.

"We need to talk, I did something stupid tonight"

"Eh, drunk is as good excuse as any. How bad?" I ask

"Embarrassing, but I'm over it"

"Then we are talking about it because"

"I know it's stupid, but Elena" She stops talking as Bonnie comes back over.

"It's just us three," She says as she leads us back to the car.

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks.

"Nope" Care and I both reply.

"Keep drinking the coffee, I got to get you home. I've got to get Luna home. I've got to get me home"

"I can walk. You do need to get home," I say.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, through the back ally it will be a shorter walk then it would be to drive"

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline asks, "How come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie says. They both look at me.

"Alright, the doctor is in, drunk, but listening" I tell Caroline.

"I'm immature, I always say the wrong thing, and Elena always says the right thing. God, she doesn't even try and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one" Caroline rants.

"It's not a competition Caroline" Bonnie says attempting to get that through her head.

"Yeah it is" Attempt failed.

"It's because she's like a 40 year old mother stuck in a 17 year old body. She acts overly mature and people take that as her being the more responsible one out of all of us. She can keep it for all I care. Stefan is so broody anyways. He would suck the fun out of you. Let her have him, let her be a 40 year old before her time. We will be the young ones. We will be happy and carefree. Now sober up and tomorrow I'll remind you how amazingly perfect you are," I say with a smile. They both smile back but Caroline's attention catches behind me. I look to see Damon sitting at the bar behind us.

"Don't start with the boy, we are going home," Bonnie says dragging Caroline with her out the door. I however take this golden opportunity to talk to the delicious bad boy.

"Nice to see you again Mr. tall, dark, and dangerous," I say with a smirk

"Well aren't you sweet," he says his voice dripping with lust.

"Oh, I'm just as sweet as can be" I say with a smirk of my own.

"Somehow I highly doubt that" he says as he waves the bartender over, "what's your poison?"

"Bourbon, neat. Please," I say smiling to the bartender.

"Mmm my kind of girl," he purrs in my ear. What have I got myself into? "I've got the good stuff back at my place, want to come?"

"This better be worth it"

"Oh, I promise it will be" He says putting his arm around me leading me out of the Grill.

_XXX_

He leads me up stairs to his room; as soon as the door is shut he has my back against it. His kiss was aggressive and dominating. His mouth makes his way down to my neck and I can't help but moan out his name. He growls in response.

"You taste so damn good" he says as he nip at my neck.

"Mmm, want a taste?" What can I say, curiosity got the cat.

"You have no idea," He says as he picks up my legs, I wrap them around his waist as he grinds in to me, earning another moan. He picks me up and lays me down on his bed. As he stands up he pulls my dress off me leaving me in matching black lace lingerie. He licks his lip and goes back to kissing me. I want him. I want to run my nails down his back. I want my name on his lips as he looses control. I rip the buttons of his shirt and I try to get him undressed. He growls and throws me on my back as he removes his pants and crawls up my body settling in between my legs.

"Still offering a bite?" He asks with a smirk as he lowers his head between my legs. In just a few moments he has me panting, shaking, and on the edge of bliss. Then he turns his head and bite in to my femoral artery and I go over the edge screaming his name.

I'm still in bliss as he crawls up my body kissing random parts till he gets to my mouth.

"That was just the beginning," He whispers in my ear as he slides in to me. He starts out slow but that isn't enough for me.

"Harder" I demand.

He pulled out, flipped me over on my hands and knees, grabbed my hips and pumped back into me. He was going harder and faster and again I was right on the edge. He pulled me back by my hair and bit in to my neck, we both finished and collapsed on to the bed.

_XXX_

Once I recovered I had to ask in order to play along, "So… Vampire, how do I taste"

"Like my new favorite snack" He says with a smirk.

"Nope" I say getting up looking for my dress.

"What do you mean no?" He asks looking appalled that I would deny him.

"I mean I'm always up for round two, but if you are looking for a play thing you'll have to look else where. There is not an obedient nor submissive bone in my body no matter what vampire lore mind control you want to use on me," I say giving him a look.

"You aren't just going to waltz out of here knowing I'm a vampire"

"Oh yes I am because I have no intention of telling anyone your secret"

"Really? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can trust me. Would it make you feel better if I shared my own secret with you? But that would make us partners in crime, you keep my secret-I'll keep yours. You have my back and I'll have yours."

"Partners in crime. I can do that," He says sitting up leaning on the backboard.

"Alright, I know the future" I say hoping I can keep this conversation as close to the truth as possible.

"How do you know the future?"

"I saw it"

"A psychic," He says amazed.

"Something like that"

"Prove it"

"Only if I can see your vamp face" What can I say? Curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see the real face, when I could actually see it.

"You first"

"Alright. You kill the football coach but you don't kill Vicki… permanently. But that's all I'm going to say out right. I'll give you hints for advice and I'll have your back but I don't want you running around changing every little thing about the future" I say hoping he wont ask for more.

"That's fair" He comes to stand right in front of me. I watch as dark veins appear under his eyes and his fangs grow in his mouth. I reach my hand up and run it over the lines.

"Your beautiful"

"I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, like a forest fire"

"You are a strange human"

"Eh, you'll get use to it"

"So I have to ask. Why haven't you asked me to spare the coach…"

"I don't see the point. 1. It's an impulse kill, Stefan basically dares you. 2. You are a vampire. You hunt, you feed, you kill. As long as it's not me or anyone I directly care about, I hope you have fun"

"Again, you are a very strange human. I'm going to like this partner in crime business"


	2. Chapter 2: Night of the Comet

**A/N: So this was sort of a boring chapter but I blame it on the episode. Good news is I'm already almost done with episode 3, so that will be uploaded later today(hopefully).  
****What do you think so far?**

* * *

"So I talked to my Grams. She said that you can be there when we talk about the witch stuff," Bonnie tells me as we drive to school.  
"Are you still freaked out about yesterday?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I have this feeling that the darkness we talked about has to do with whatever happened to Vicki"  
"Wow. That sucks for her, but I feel like Nancy Drew. Like this is some mystery that we need to figure out" I said excitedly even though I already knew what was going on.  
"Seriously. Okay so this stays between you and me. Here is what we know. When I touched Elena I got a feeling of death and saw fog and a crow. We also know there is a darkness coming but not what it is," She explains.  
"Okay, anything else?"  
"Well my gram says that the comet tonight is a sign of impending doom. The last time it came around there was a lot of death and created a bed of paranormal activity.  
"Freaky! Oh, not to change the subject but I haven't gotten a chance to tell you! I don't know what I am but I am something!"  
"Yes, Victoria you are something"  
"I'm serious. I lit a candle with out doing anything to it!"  
"Wow! Do you think my Grams will know something?"  
"I really hope so! I haven't done much else because I don't know what I can do but I really want to learn!"  
"She will help. I'm sure of it. She loves this sort of thing"  
"You are too good to me Bonnie Bee," I say with a smile  
"I know, you love it" She smiles back.

* * *

"So then what" Caroline asked Elena as we all sit around the table folding pamphlets.  
"So then nothing" Elena answers.  
"Wait, what are we talking about?" I ask.  
"You and Stefan talked, all night. There was no sloppy first kiss, no touchy feely of any kind," Caroline looks at Elena then to me and we both look at Elena eyebrows raised.  
"Nope. We didn't go there"  
"Not even a handshake" I said  
"I mean Elena we are your friends, we are suppose to share the smut"  
"Oh speaking of that I've got a good story for you later," I say to Care.  
"At least someone understands girl code!"  
"We just talked for hours," Elena says  
"Wow, that sounds so… boring" I say.  
"No, it was epic" She says to me in a dreamy tone.  
"What is up with the blockage? Just jump his bones already"  
"Someone going through a dry spell. I'll pray for you," I say in my most church like voice while looking at Caroline who is trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex" Care continues as if I hadn't said anything.  
"Profound" Elena says rolling her eyes and getting up.  
"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.  
"Caroline is right. It is that easy. I'm going to go do what I planned to do this morning," Elena says leaving.  
"That's so not going to end well"  
"Whatever. I'm over it. So now let me tell you about the major hottie I saw at the bar last night and the unfortunate story of me not getting a name or a number," Care says to me.  
"Well if it was at the grill then maybe that means he lives around town and you'll see him again," I say knowing full well that she is going to see him again. I want to save her from this pain but there is no way. At least she comes out stronger in the end. Maybe I can convince Damon to be nicer to her.  
"Oh I so hope I do. His eyes were to die for. Total danger bad boy look going too"  
"Yummy!" I say with a wink.  
"But don't think that distracted me from your little comment earlier. What's the smut?" She asks laughing.  
"Soo I met this guy last night"  
"Yes…." Both Care and Bonnie are leaning towards me.  
"… and we went to his place and helped him test the structure quality of his spring board" I say with a smirk.  
"OMG What did he look like and was it good?"  
"It was unbelievable! He had brown hair but I don't remember his name" I lie easily.  
"Ugh I'm so jealous" Care says.  
"Wow y'all are a pair," Bonnie says rolling her eyes, "So just a one-night stand?"  
"Yeah, I like them better. It's less awkward and you are allowed to be selfish"  
"I'll take your word for it" She replies.

* * *

"Night of the Comet, would you like a program?" I ask handing a random lady the paper.  
"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks Elena.  
"Or text," She replies, "then I realized we didn't even exchange that stuff. We never even got to the texting part"  
"That's an important mile stone in any relationship" I say, then think about it, "Wait, I don't have either of your numbers" We stop and fix that immediately.  
"Time was all wrong anyway," Elena says as we begin walking again.  
"That sounds like an excuse, if I ever heard one" I say and she gives me a look.  
"I'm not ready anyways, it's too soon!" She says ignoring me.  
"Again, excuses" I sing.  
"At least I put myself out there" She says looking solely at me. We are now stopped.  
"Is that what you're calling this" I ask.  
"You don't know what it's like, don't judge me like you do" She says shortly.  
"Oh really? Which part? Dead parents? Check. New relationship? Been there done that. Boyfriend with family problems? All around check. So there are something you don't know about him. Are you honestly surprised at that? He's got issues and secrets just like everyone else. He's got family drama and old girlfriends. It's not like he's been living in solitary all his life. I'm sorry if this sounds rude but he doesn't owe you an explanation. It's okay that you don't know everything" my voice steadily gets louder as my rant goes on.  
"Okay, your right!" She says effectively ending my speech.  
"I know. Bottom line, if you want this. Fight for it. If you don't bow out peacefully and move on" She looks at me for a bit then slowly nods her and Bonnie go back to handing out the pamphlets. I see Damon a little ways away, he winks and I laugh. Both girls turn to me like I'm crazy. I just shrug my shoulders.

* * *

"Candle time!" I sing as I hand Care and Bonnie a candle.  
"Thank Luna" Care sings back  
"My pleasure, Carebear"  
"Look Elena's talking to Stefan!" Bonnie points out as we huddle together to not so inconspicuously watch the event unfold.  
"So are we for this or what?"  
"Eh, I think they're cute" Bonnie says.  
"Whatever, he seems good for her," says Care.  
"Who are we talking about?" Tyler asks as he walks up with Matt.  
"Elena and the new guy" Care explains.  
"Well this is boring. I'll catch up with y'all later" I say as I walk towards the grill.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here" someone purrs in my ear and I turn around.  
"Why hello, my sexy evil bestie" I say smiling, "how are you enjoying your Night of the Comet?"  
"Definitely better than the last it came around" He says with a smile. "So I've been meaning to ask," He starts out.  
"Then I've probably been avoiding answering," I state.  
"Feisty. So how do I know if there is something you know that can help me?"  
"I'll let you in on another secret. The bitchier I act around a subject, most likely the more I know"  
"How has no one caught on to that?" He asks.  
"I'm too new, and I play bitchface really well"  
"Hey I know you" Vicki says ending any more conversation we were having.  
"Well that's unfortunate" Damon replies.  
"No. I know you. I just don't know where from" She says looking at him confused.  
"Yeah, you served him at the grill a couple days ago. Just like you do everyone else who lives in this town," I say rolling my eyes that our conversation is was interrupted. She gives me a bitch look so I do my best impression of a druggie, "or… maybe, you know, like, you recognize his soul or something".  
"I'm begging to see what you were talking about" He says looking at me with a weird expression.  
"Whatever. Sorry" She says walking off.  
"I thought Stefan would have taken care of that" I somewhat ask.  
"He tried, but he's currently lacking the right amp to get the job done"  
"Well, you better go take care of that then. Good luck," I say getting up.  
"See you soon bestie" He says with a wink as he walks off. _Damn beautiful ass_.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Vicki?" Jeremy asks our group.  
"No man you're her stalker, you tell us" Tyler says back.  
"If he's the stalker, why would he ask where she is?" I say as I roll my eyes.  
"I can't find her," Jeremy says.  
"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill-pusher I guess you've been replaced" says Tyler.  
"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks.  
"Ask him" Tyler says back.  
"Do you really want to do this right now" Jeremy says.  
"Are you dealing" Elena says.  
"She's never going to go for you" Tyler states.  
"There is a better time and place for both of these conversations, what about Vicki?" I ask pretending to care.  
"She already did, over and over and over again," Jeremy says ignoring Elena and me.  
"Yeah right" Tyler says.  
"Any other awkward and more that slightly uncomfortable news we would like to share with Matt?" I ask, Care breaks out laughing next to me.  
"You slept with Vicki Donavan? I mean Vicki Donavan slept with YOU?" She asks while trying to regain composer.  
"There's no way," Tyler says.  
"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy says looking at Tyler.  
"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asks, the rest of us got quiet.  
"Nothing, just ignore him he's a punk" Tyler says.  
"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt practically yells.  
"Sure, darling. I'll start in town center," I say as I get up and leave. Not bothering to wait for anyone else.

* * *

Back at my house I skim more of my journal. I'm clearly as unorganized in this world as I was in my last. There is no order to how I wrote my notes, but I do find it weird that on every new part I mark the phase of the moon. Bonnie Calling intrupts my snooping. "Hey doll" I say answering the phone.

"I think I found more to the puzzle" She says sounding more than a little frantic.  
"Okay, take a deep breath and start at the beginning" "Care and I were at the Grill hanging out after they found Vicki. Stefan walks in looking for Elena and I end up giving him her number"  
"Okay… What part of that has you freaked out?" I ask after she paused for a bit.  
"It's not that. It's what happened when my hand brushed up against his. I got this feeling…"  
"…Yes?"  
"It was just sort of a feeling that ran through me when we touched…"  
"I'm guessing this has nothing to do with sparks flying?"  
"I'm serious Victoria"  
"I know because you used my real name. What was the feeling?" I finally ask.  
"Death" She says and we are both quiet for a while.  
"Okay so what do we think about that?"  
"I don't know, I'm so freaked out," She says and I can hear the fear in her voice.  
"Okay take a deep breath and think this through with me. You are a witch, we don't know what I am. Is there a chance that Stefan is something too? Maybe whatever feeling you got is trying to tell you something," I say trying to tell her without telling her.  
"Umm yeah I think there is only one way to interpret that feeling. He is death" "True but what does that mean. I think this is a key piece of our puzzle so I don't want to jump to anything but we really need to keep an eye on Stefan Salvatore"  
"But that's the problem, he is dating Elena. What do we do about that?" She asks timidly.  
"I don't know what to tell her when we don't exactly know what it is that we are freaked out about. I mean, right now we are just talking about weird feelings" I said. "How about we agree to continue this convo later. We will keep an eye on him and try to piece it together, and when we do-we will confront him and get her the hell away" Bonnie says.  
"Sounds like a plan, Stan"  
"You are so weird. Night girl"  
"Good night little miss Bonnie Bee" I say before hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

**A/N: Chapter three! As promised. I'm really loving writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! There might be some confusion on what is going with my OC so sorry about that. I'm trying to get all of my pieces set up for when the story gets intense. I can't wait! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I wake up a little bit before I have to get up so while lying in bed I try to figure things out. I'm supernatural; a witch of some sort but my gut feeling tells me I'm not a witch. I'm looking for my real parents and all I have to go on is the hospital where I was born. I'm in possession of Emily's grimoire, I really should start reading it before I have to hand it over. Whatever.

I check my phone and have a text from Bonnie

B: Meet me at school. I'm driving Elena so I can try to talk to her about Stefan.  
Me: Ohh good luck, Bee! I'll see you there!  
Me (to Care): Hey! What happened to you last night?

I get no reply but whatevs. I get up and get dressed.

* * *

"Ohh. You seem to be in a bad mood," I say as I walk up to Jeremy for our daily chill fest before class.  
"I don't want to talk about it," He says as he lights up.  
"So it's a girl issue… Not like I have a girl perspective to offer or anything" I say looking at him. We get in a stare off that I win.  
"Find, just to get you to drop it. But you don't say this to anyone and you don't bring it up again"  
"Deal, so start talking" I say happily sitting down to listen.  
"There is this girl, and I really like her but she likes this douche that treats her like shit" He says.  
"Ah so not only do you not like seeing your girl with him but you don't like seeing her be treated like that"  
"Yeah. She doesn't know how great she is. The other day I thought she picked me. I really thought she choose me and I actually let hope and all that crap in"  
"What happened?" I ask quietly.  
"I saw them kissing"  
"Ouch"  
"So what do I do doc?" He asks looking at me for the first time since our stare off.  
"You look out for you. If she's stringing you along in order to have her cake and eat it too, then it's not fair for you. So you walk away and take a breather for yourself. I know I've only known you for a short while but I feel like we get each other. You are like me. You bare the whole world on your shoulders. You take on problems that aren't yours. That makes you awesome but that will run you dry soon. It's okay to be selfish. It's okay to walk away from a sinking ship so you don't get pulled down too. If she isn't going to treat you right you have no obligation to stay for her"  
"She needs me" he says defensively.  
"You need you also. The only person in this world who is truly and honestly going to look out for your best interest 100% of the time is YOU. You deserve better than to be second rate to someone. If she isn't picking you then fuck her she isn't the one for you"  
"So what do I do?" He asks.  
"You show her what it's like to not have you. When she wants to hang out- you blow her off. She will either pick you in order not to loose you or you'll realize you are better off without her"  
"What if I'm not?"  
"You survive. Cuts turn to scars and scars fade. You will be happy one day, anyone who doesn't contribute to you being happy deserves to be left in the past," I say giving him a hug.  
"How the hell do you always know what to say?" He asks not letting go of the hug.  
"I've got my own scars, I'm walking proof that it gets easier" I say simply as we start walking toward the school.

In the hallway Bonnie runs up to me. "Okay still freaked out about the Stefan thing. I can't even stand to be around him and Elena is taking me seriously," She tells me as we fall in sync walking to class.

"Okay so what do we do about that?" I ask.  
"I don't know, maybe if we sit her down together and talk to her?" She says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine. We will steal her away for dinner. Explaining over food always makes the convo go better," I say.  
"Awesome, have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asks as we walk in to our first period realizing her spot is empty.  
"No I haven't. Weird"  
"Speaking of her, are you doing cheer?"  
"Umm, am I allowed to even though I wasn't here for tryouts?" I ask.  
"Usually no, but considering Care is the head cheerleader, I'd say it's likely you can. Have you ever done it before?"  
"Oh sweetie, I've got moves," I say with my biggest smile.

* * *

In history class, Tyler was trying to get my attention. As soon as I looked over he threw a note at me. It had his number written on it. So of course I text him.

Me: What can I do for you Mr. Lockwood?  
Ty: Don't call me that. It makes me sound like my dad.  
Me: Yes sir. But seriously, what do you want?  
Ty: I'm having a party on Friday after the game, small just close friends but you should come.  
Me: Are we close friends?  
Ty: Not yet, but you know how to have a good time. So I'm over looking it.  
Me: Hmmm, if you can become my best friend by Friday I'll come.  
Ty: Repeatedly. You're sitting with me at lunch.  
I reply with a wink

* * *

Later at lunch I was walking around looking for somewhere to eat when Tyler yells my name. "Victoria, over here!" I slowly make my way over to him as he makes the guy next to him move so I can sit there.

"Thanks" I say with a smile.  
"Anything for my best friend" He replies with a smirk then goes on to introduce me to his friends, most of which are on the football team.  
"Can you believe that new kid and Mr. Tanner?" Matt asks as he sits down with us.  
"What do you mean?" Some guy asked him.  
"I think I witness the first ever history battle between him and Mr. Tanner. Tanner lost when he called out one of the dates being wrong. Turns out it was actually right. It was funny but I still think it was weird how he knew all of that," Matt tells us.  
"We already knew there was something up with that guy but now he's just a freak," Tyler says.  
"Amen" I say raising my chocolate milk.  
"I thought you liked him?" Matt asks me.  
"There is something off about him. Plus he is so serious all of the time. I'm scared it's contagious so don't like being in his company"  
"I got run to the gym so I'll see y'all later but you better be at the game on Friday," Tyler says looking at me.  
"Sure, I'll come to watch kick ass, my new bestie" I say with a smile. He smiles back and walks off.  
"Looks like Ty is lining up Vicki's replacement already," Says the keg stand douche.  
"What do you mean? I'm not in to Tyler," I say confused.  
"Really? What do you think you are doing here?" He says like I'm dumb.  
"That's a really good question," I say standing up walking away. I can hear Matt calling him a dick as I leave.

* * *

I meet up with Bonnie for cheer practice.

"You sure Carebear is going to be okay with this?" I ask as we sit down to stretch  
"Yeah I am. You know the stunts you are just missing the routine. Try to pick it up quickly and I'll help you catch up tonight and this weekend," Bonnie tells me.  
"Sounds good. Thanks Bee," We hear a throat clearing behind us. We turn to see Elena.  
"OMG Elena you came!" Bonnie says jumping up to hug her.  
"Yepp. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way things were are to do things that were" She says sitting down with us. "Oh, and you are coming to dinner tonight, you, Stefan, and me".  
"Awkward" say I.  
"Oh Luna and I were going to invite you to dinner with us" Bonnie says looking from me to Elena.  
"So then you, Victoria, Stefan and me for dinner. My place" Elena says as Bonnie makes a face. "You have to give him a chance!"  
"Have y'all seen Caroline? I haven't heard from her all day" I say to move subjects.  
"Don't change the subject, you are going to be there" Elena tells Bonnie.  
"Seriously though, where is Caroline?" Bonnie says.  
"I don't know, this is so unlike her," Elena tells us as we start to hear music from someone's car stereo.  
"Hot damn, I think I found her!" I say pointing to the blue Camaro pulling up.  
"That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie says.  
"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore," Elena tells her quietly.  
"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie asks sharing a look with me as Caroline walks up.  
"I got the other brother, I hope you don't mind"

I give Damon a look and he hold up his phone. I check mine and sure enough I have a text from an unknown number.

UN: Don't worry sweets, it's only because my partner in crime would play with me.  
V: Why hello, Sexy Bestie. I guess you'll just have to play with yourself. Want to trade favors?  
D: Depends what time you plan on sneaking in to my house for round 2.  
V: Nope. Caroline is my best friend. So while you are boyfriending her there will be no round 2. The favor is you treat her well and you can call one in on me. Favor for a Favor.  
D: Two favors and a free question on later plans.  
V: Deal. You better be a good boyfriend.

"Okay, lets get started ladies" Caroline calls out. She turns up the music and we start doing a run through on the dance. I faired better than Elena but I still need Bonnie's help.

* * *

After school I make it home just in time to get a text from Tyler.

T: Coach let him on the fucking team.  
V: Who?  
T: Stefan. I'm pissed about it.  
V: Well you are hiding it well. So he's on the team? It's still your team. You run this. Run him hard in practice then enjoy the beautiful win on Friday. He's sheep, helping out YOUR team. Let him be… for now.  
T: Friday better be worth this shit. What are you doing tonight?  
V: Sleep over with the besties. Pillow fights, tequila and whip cream.  
T: Yum, can I watch?  
V: Ha! In your dreams!  
T: Tease.

I roll my eyes and leave my phone to take a shower. I can't wait for tonight's festivities to begin.

* * *

I run into Stefan walking up to the Gilbert house.

"Hey I didn't know you were going to be here," He says to me.  
"Surprise! It's not a dinner party unless I'm there. It's kinda like how it's not a Gatsby party unless some is dead in the pool," He gives me a weird look. "Too soon?" I ask. He laughs and rings the doorbell only for it to be quickly opened by Elena. We all make our way in to the dining room. I grab the seat next to Bonnie and she smiles at me. This little witch is quickly becoming like family to me.  
"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena finally asks Stefan after we have all been sitting in silence.  
"Wait, I'm out of the loop. What are we talking about?" I ask.  
"Tanner let me on the team. Today was tryouts and first practice all rolled in to one," He tells me.  
"Ohh I bet Matty and Tyler are pissed. But good for you" I say with a bright smile.  
"Yeah they were but I think it will all end well" He says confidently .  
"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today," Elena says, "Tyler threw a ball right at him..."  
"Yeah I heard," Bonnie says cutting her off. We all sit in an awkward silence until Elena tries again.  
"So Victoria, what about you?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask, getting slightly nervous.  
"We, well I, don't know anything about you. Where are you from, when is your birthday, favorite color? You know things friends should know."  
"Oh, sorry! I'm originally from a small town in Texas. My birthday is December 20th, favorite color is pink," I say with a smile. "I love roses, hate mustard and have a huge pet peeve of people chewing gum. The whole act of it gets under my skin"  
"What about your family?" Stefan asks.  
"It's just me. I'm an official card-carrying member of the 'Dead parents club'. I was an only child. I moved here to sort of get away from the looks, you know?" I say quickly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Elena says quietly laying a hand on my arm. I shrug it of politely as I can. I don't like sympathy, that's mainly why I don't tell people my story. That and I'm in a fictional world and don't know my characters true backstory and I would hate to accidently say something that changes the future to the point where I don't know what is going on. But if I dwell to long on that reason it tends to start headaches.  
"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad" Bonnie answers giving Elena a look and she scoffs back.  
"No, about the witches" Elena says. I notice that got Stefan's attention, which makes me uneasy. I have this weird want to protect Bonnie. I'll think on it later. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool"  
"Cool is not the word I would use" Bonnie says quietly. It makes me sad that she's so embarrassed about something that makes her more than the average person.  
"Well it certainly is interesting. I know there were Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's," Stefan says.  
"My family came her by way of Salem" Bonnie says looking at me. I smile hoping to give her confidence.  
"Salem, really?" Stefan asks. "I'd say that's pretty cool"  
"Really, why?" Bonnie asks.  
"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non conformity," Stefan explains.  
"Yeah they are," Bonnie says smiling at me. Then the doorbell rings and I can't help but smile broadly. This night just got a whole lot more fun.

Stefan gets up from the table and I follow him to the door. Standing there is Caroline and Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks Damon.  
"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," he replies simply.  
"Oh, yeah, you can come…" Elena starts but is interrupted.  
"No, no. He, uh, he can't stay," Stefan says, "Can you, Damon?"  
"Get in here" Caroline says.  
"Seriously. Y'all are being unusually rude. Invite the poor guy in so we can have cake," I say with a sly smile at Damon.  
"We were just finishing up," Stefan tries to say.  
"It's fine. Just come on in," Elena says to Damon.

Damon walks up right in front of me with a sly smile, "Hey gorgeous" He whispers before turning to Elena, "You have a beautiful home, Elena"  
"Uh, thanks," She says as she takes the cake to the living room to cut and serve. I go help clean up dinner. Damon follows me.  
"You are very sneaky, you know that?" He says eyeing me.  
"I know. So now that you have been invited in, what's next in the plan for total world domination?" I ask with an evil smile.  
"Someone's feeling feisty. Well for now, I'm going to sit back and watch Stefan squirm because I've been invited it"  
"Entertaining. Hope you don't mind but I'm stealing your plaything for a sleepover with Bonnie at my place" I say as I continue to clean dinner dishes. How did I mange to be the one cleaning up at someone else's house? _I'm too nice for my own good  
_"Ohh do I get come?" He asks doing that eye thing.  
"Nope" I walk back in to the living room, there better be cake left!

"I can not believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline says looking at Stefan, then she leans over and whispers, "Tyler must be seething!"  
"Oh I wish I could see his face!" I say in equal whisper. We both laugh at the image and everyone gives us a weird look.  
"But good for you! Go for it!" Caroline says back in conversation with everyone else.  
"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go and get it!" Damon says.  
"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today. Good thing Luna was there or we would have seriously been off numbered" Caroline looks at me with a smile and Bonnie bumps my arm in an 'I-told-you' fashion. I smile at both. "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you are ever going to learn the routines"  
"I'll work with her" Bonnie says in attempt to placate Caroline.  
"I guess we could put her in the back" Care says to herself.  
"You don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena" Damon says talking over Care.  
"Oh it's just because her parents died" Caroline tells him. "Yeah, she's totally going through a blah face. She used to be way more fun!" I laugh as Caroline tries to cover, "and I say that with complete sensitivity"  
"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to loose both your parents" Damon says.  
"See, told you. There is a club," I say trying to light the mood. Bonnie smiles at me.  
"In fact, Stefan and I have watch practically every single person we care about die"  
"Wow, that blows. I'm really sorry about that," I say sincerely as I lay a hand on his shoulder. He looks at my hand then looks at me and smiles.  
"We don't really need to get in to that right now, Damon" Stefan says.  
"You're right Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do right now is bring her up" Damon says as Bonnie and I share a look. The moral dilemma hurts down to my bones on whether or not to tell Damon that Katherine isn't in the Tomb. If I do, he will stop trying to open it –and Pearl and Anna will never reunite and Isabelle might not come in to town. By the time I shake of my mental marathon, the cake is all eaten and people are cleaning up. Elena goes to the kitchen with Damon following her, leaving Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and I in the living room.

"So, little miss 'I'm not going to answer my phone all day when I have juicy gossip to share', how's life?" I ask giving Caroline a knowing look.  
"Fantastic!"  
"Good. So you're up for a sleep over, you, me and Bonnie, to catch up? We have a lot to cover," I say with a smile expecting a yes.  
"YES! I'm down! We can talk about boy and cheerleading and all good things," She says excitedly.  
"Sounds good, Care" Bonnie says, "I'm going to go see if Elena needs help"  
"I would too but I covered dinner" I say.  
"I just don't do dishes," Caroline says laughing as Bonnie walks away. "So, Stefan. Football huh?"  
"Yeah, I like it but I don't think football like me," He says solemnly.  
"Matt tries, but you have to understand he's having a really hard time. They were each other's first, you know? Like from the sand box" Caroline tells him.  
"That's a really nice scarf," He says to her, rudely ignoring the whole conversation. No it's not a nice scarf, but we all know what he's getting at.  
"Thank you, it's new"  
"Can I see it?" He asks her. I'm just setting here watching this play out. I wonder what the effects of compulsion are on the brain. "I mean would you mind taking it off?"  
"Oh I can't," She answers.  
"Why, you okay?" He asks her. I think the damage is when they brain tries to go against it.  
"Um. All I know is that I can't take it off," She tells him. I go to change the subject but someone beats me to the punch.  
"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asks walking in to the room. I give a sigh of relief.  
"I was just commenting on her scarf" Stefan says.  
"Hey you know, Bonnie and Elena are finishing up the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help" Damon tells her.  
"Does it look like I do dishes?" She asks.  
"For me?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Carebear, lets go stand around and watch them do the dishes," I say hoping to avoid Damon messing with her mind. Thankfully she agrees and we leave for the kitchen.

* * *

Back at my place, "Tonight was alright" I say to Bonnie as we all sit on my bed exhausted from practicing again.  
"No, tonight was weird and awkward. I don't know who freaked me out more, Stefan or Damon" She says back.  
"Damon's not that bad. He knows how to have fun and he's really sweet. There is just a lot of issues with his brother," Caroline tells us.  
"Promise me something?" I ask Care in a serious voice.  
"Sure, what?"  
"You'll tell me the moment you aren't happy with him any more," I ask.  
"Um sure, but why?" She looks at me puzzled.  
"He seems like the guy you are going to need help getting away from. I'm happy as long as you are having a good time. I just want you to know that I'm here," I say with a smile and a quick look at Bonnie.  
"Aww I love you Luna!"  
"Love you too, Carebear! Now spill! What's up with you and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious?" I ask.  
"That ladies is my boyfriend who, btw, is amazing. I met him after the comet and we just clicked. He is super funny and totally sweet once you get past the 'rebel without a cause' shell," She says with a smirk.  
"Really Caroline?" Bonnie asks rolling her eyes at our antics.  
"Really. It's been tricky sneaking around my mom but thank god she does late night shifts at the station. Lulu, what's your news?"  
"Tyler invited me to his party on Friday night after the game"  
"Ohh lucky you! Those parties are apparently wild but only his closest friends get invited. I wonder why he invited you? I mean, I didn't know you two knew each other"  
"We met at the falls party. He invited when I sat with him at lunch" I say.  
"Huh, sounds like he's making plans to replace Vicki already, sucks for her" She says with a smirk my way.  
"You are the second person to say that. What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Tyler goes through girls like I go through shoes. I have a favorite for the week, I get bored, then get new ones" She tells me looking slightly concerned.  
"Don't worry doll, I don't play those games. I love to have fun, but I won't be someone's toy on a string. If Tyler is trying to chase tail, he can do it while respecting me as a person" I say with a smile.  
"Good because we don't want you to be hurt," Bonnie says

* * *

Friday Night before the Game Tanner is giving his rally speech before the game. I'm in uniform standing with Caroline and Bonnie. The crowd starts getting distracted by what is going on behind us.

"Don't worry about what is going on ladies, we need to get ready for the game!" Care yells as we head to the field.  
"Do you think we should tell Caroline about what is going on?" Bonnie whispers to me.  
"Yes I do but only when we have a chance to sit down with her. I don't want to bring it up unless we can explain everything in one sitting," I whisper back.  
"Yeah that's probably smart"

"Hey, Tiki, It's all wobbly. Can you stand straight please? Can someone help Tiki?" Caroline yells, taking charge. I go over to follow commands while Bonnie is pulled aside by Elena.

Caroline comes over and whispers in my ear, "It's really annoying that she just up and quit. Like, why bother in the first place? It just messes up everything and I'm left to fix it"  
"I know, Carebear. But at least Bee and I are here to have your back" I say with a smile.  
"Seriously! I don't know what I would do without you two!" She says as we get in formation to start cheering at kick off. Which of course, doesn't happen.

* * *

We are standing around as Animal Control and the Police try to figure out what happened to Tanner. Bonnie runs up to me practically crying.

"Omg, omg, omg, Victoria"  
"Shh, sweetie it's okay. It's going to be okay. I've got you. You're safe," I say trying to sooth her as she cries in my arms.  
"No it's not. I predicted this. Those numbers that I've been seeing all day. It's where he died. Outside the building in the parking spot, I predicted his death!" She's now completely crying.  
"Okay, I'm going to drive you to your Gram's and you are staying there tonight. I'll come over tomorrow and we are going to get answers to our questions and make a plan for our safety. Okay?" She nods so I lead her towards my car.

* * *

After dropping Bonnie off I make a quick stop at a friends.

"What are you doing here, Elphaba?" Damon asks from where he is laying on his bed.  
"Wicked, I like it. I'm here wondering how I scored" I say as I climbed up on the bed with him.  
"Ahh, let's test it. How did you see it go down?"  
"Hmm, how I saw it happen… Stefan made some outrageous claim about you having humanity. It was practically a dare. So of course you rose to the challenge and bye-bye coachy" I said with a smirk.  
"Batting a thousand," He said with a thoughtful look.  
"No" I say quickly, "Whatever scheme you are thinking of it's not going to happen!"  
He rolls his eyes, "and I thought you were fun"  
"I am fun. I'm just headed to a party and have no time for Damon fun," I say with a smirk.  
"A party huh?"  
"Ohh you sound jealous… You have your playthings and I have mine. Bye Damon!"

* * *

I make it to Tyler's a little before midnight.

"I'm surprise this is still happening even though the game was canceled," I say as he answers the door.  
"Rain or shine, win or loose, we booze," he tells me as he leads me through the house towards his backyard.  
"My kind of guy!"  
"Keg stand princess!" some guy yells for me.  
"Hey random guy! Hand me a drink, I'm playing catch-up!"

A couple drinks later, Tyler and I are walking around the edge of his property.

"I'm not trying to use you," he says randomly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I know what people have told you. All of it is probably true, but that's not what I'm doing with you" He says stopping to look at me.  
"Then what are we doing?" I ask.  
"I don't know. There is something about you. When you're around I just feel… peaceful. That's rare in my life. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's probably the alcohol talking. But I feel like I can trust you"  
"Do you feel like you can't when I leave?" I ask confused.  
"No, I know I can trust you. Like down to my bones, I know. When you are with me in-person, I feel calmer. Plus you get me without being serious. So that's why you aren't just another girl to me. I really do want to be friends" he says looking at me.  
"Friends sound good. I like that" I said giving him a hug.

* * *

…Later that night, as the party dies down it's moved into the house…

Everyone is pairing up and I haven't met anyone worth my time so I'm wondering around the house and find my way into Tyler's dad's office. While I'm here I might as well make the most of it. Cheers to leverage, _I have the moonstone._


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

**A/N: another short chapter but it's filled with a lot of information. Should I do a side chapter (sort of) and explain better where everyone stands? What do you think about Victoria Montgomery? A lot of Vic and Damon next episode! Are you as excited as me? Probably not but I hope you like the story!**

* * *

I wake up early and quickly dress so I can make it over to Bonnie's Grams' house for answers. Bonnie answers the door.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!"  
"Thanks for letting me. Hi! I'm Victoria. I hope you don't mind me crashing the witch talk. I was hoping to find a couple answers of my own. If you don't mind," I say introducing myself to Bonnie's Grams.  
"Sure honey, come in and call me Grams," She says with a sweet smile.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"So, I'm a witch" Bonnie states.  
"Yes you are child. Now what are you going to do about it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you going to embrace who you are, what you are? Or are you going to continue to run?" Grams asks.  
"I'm here to embrace it. I want to learn how to protect myself and about what it means to be a witch. I want to be me," Bonnie says confidently.  
"And what about you child. Can this family trust you with our story?"  
"Yes" I tell her honestly.  
"Very well. Lets begin. We are going to start with the very basic thing. We are going to contact the spirits. Especially since your friend here seems to be seeking answers" Grams gets up and starts setting out candles. "Okay dear, take a deep breath. Focus on the candles and breath out your intent" Bonnie follows the directions and the candles light up.  
"That a girl Bee!" I cheer and Grams smiles at me.  
"Now, lets begin. Both of you come sit and hold hands. Victoria, I want you to state strongly and securely what you are looking for"  
"How do I address them?"  
"Don't worry about that dear. The spirits are old friends, even to new witches. They are always there, you address them as you would some one close to you," She says quietly.  
"Hello old friends," I say smiling. "I am looking for answers. I would like to know what I am. Who I am and how to be the best version of myself" I say strongly. We start to feel wind through the house and the candles blow out.  
"Oh my gosh" Bonnie says opening her eyes looking at me scared.  
"What happened?" I ask starting to get scared.  
"We got our answers, that's what happened. You child, are born of darkness, and powered by fire. You were born to run free, to be subservient to no one. The Gods themselves carve you in their image" Grams says looking stunned.  
"What does that mean? What am I?" Seriously freaking out now.  
"You're a hybrid," Bonnie tells me.  
"A hybrid of what? Please just spit it out"  
"You are an underworld nymph, daughter of the goddess Hecate. You are a protector of witches and most supernatural creatures"  
"Okay, so what comes with that?"  
"You will be agile and dextral. You will also have a high level of durability"  
"What does that mean?" I ask.  
"It means if you can keep your head on your shoulders, you should be just fine. Now as far as powers go; you have the power to manipulate energy and the elements but you will find safety and peace in fire. It wouldn't surprise me if you have the ability to transport yourself places" Gram says slowly trying to calm me down.  
"You are also a werewolf" Bonnie says.  
"Like as in the cursed?" I ask looking to Grams.  
"Yes but with your sacrifice comes sympathy. You are unbound when it comes to the moon and through your blood you can take away the pain of the turn for others"  
"Unbound, so I can change at will if I trigger it?" I ask hopefully.  
"True, after the first full moon. It will also be painless for you"  
"Do you know if I'll be in control of the wolf?"  
"You will and you wont. You will know what is going on but in your wolf form your instinct will take over. You will stalk, hunt, and react to other as a normal wolf would"  
"Anything else?"  
"You will come by your powers naturally around the age of 25. But if you trigger the wolf side, it will all come to you quickly. It will be painful and uncontrollable, you will be at your most vulnerable, but you will survive it. One last thing…"  
"Yes?"  
"You have a mate, a wolf thing" Bonnie explains, "The spirits didn't tell us who, just that he's 'the original alpha'"  
"Wow. Okay…" While Bonnie gets a run down on how to be a powerful witch, I spent the rest of the time trying to wrap my head around what I have been told. I'm part nymph, part un-triggered werewolf. Do I want to trigger it? What about the extra powers that come with it? All I know is that I want to make sure I'm safe when that pain hits.

* * *

"So your taking Damon to the Founders party? What about me?" Bonnie asks Caroline.  
"You're with me, Bonnie Bee. You're getting ready at my house and, yes, we will be looking drop dead gorgeous" I say with a smirk.  
"What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asks Caroline.  
"And I'm suppose to care… why?"  
"He's older, sexy, danger guy," Bonnie says.  
"Amen!" I raise my water glass. They both look at me. "What? I dare you to argue that point"  
"What? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"  
"Oh, that's so happening!" I say pulling out my phone.  
"Damon's not dangerous. He just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major deep routed drama," Caroline says trailing off.  
"… Like?" Bonnie and I both say.  
"I'm not really suppose to say anything…"  
"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asks.  
"Okay, but you two can't tell Elena"  
"Vaulted, now spill," I tell her.  
"So according to Damon, they both dated this chick Katherine. Only she choose Damon. Jealous Stefan did awful, absolutely horrible things to break them up. Like he manipulated Katherine and filled her head with all of these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon. Now he's just worried about Elena being with a guy like that," Caroline squeals.  
"Do you really believe that?" Bonnie asks skeptically.  
"There brothers. Damon knows Stefan. I wouldn't completely write this off," I say looking at Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie and I arrive at the Lockwoods. As promised we are dress to the nines in Lilly Pulitzer shift dress and nude pumps.

"Who is this, Tyler?" Mrs. Lockwood asks as I hug Tyler.  
"Mom, this is Victoria Montgomery. She's new to town. Victoria, this is my mother"  
"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Lockwood. You have a beautiful home!" I say turning up the charm.  
"Well aren't you precious! Come in, sweetie!" I smile and walk by.  
"And where are you going, beautiful" Damon asks grabbing my hand to twirl me.  
"Judging by the looks of you, I was getting my cute ass a drink. Remember our deal!" I yell over my shoulder walking away.

* * *

"Dance with me," Damon demands, pulling me from a very interesting conversation over something that I'll never remember.  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Good girl"  
"Where's the girlfriend?"  
"Dancing with my brother" I can't stop myself before I give him a look. I know what's coming up and it's not going to be pretty.  
"What is that look for?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
"Yes you do. Pony up. What's going on"  
"Have you been a good boy per our deal?" I ask.  
"I'm never good. But I've behaved myself. Feel free to ask blondie"  
"Oh, I will"  
"Now about the look" He stops dance.  
"Do you trust me, Damon?"  
"At the moment, yes"  
"I can't stop what is already in play but I can fix it. I'm asking you to trust me to fix it"  
"This is your test. Don't disappoint me"  
"I've got you" I say with a smile as we pick up dancing again. He is a wonderful dancer.

That is until I am grabbed by Bonnie and pulled in to the restroom.

"You wont believe what I just did!" She says excitedly  
"What did you just do?" I say with equal excitement.  
"I lit a whole room full of candles. On my own with out matches!" I jump up and down and hug her tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you! You're getting good at this!" Just then Elena and Caroline walk in.  
"How are you two? Enjoying the party I hope!" I say to them.  
"Yeah" Elena says meekly.  
"That didn't sound good. What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it"  
"Oh. Is this a Stefan problem?" Caroline asks her.  
"No we are fine. Just great" She says with out looking at us. We three share a look.  
"Really? My radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes" Caroline tells her.  
"What is that?" Elena ask pulling at Caroline's scarf.  
"Don't," Caroline tells her. "It's nothing"  
"That is not nothing. Did somebody hurt you?"  
"It's nothing. It's just… my mom would kill me"  
"Caroline" I say finally stepping in and getting her attention.  
"Everything's okay" She says with a smile.  
Elena looks at me then back at Caroline. "Did Damon hurt you?"  
"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, Elena" Caroline shoots slamming the door.  
"Did you know about this?" Elena asks me then looks at Bonnie before leaving too.  
"She's about to do something very stupid. I need you to find Caroline," I tell Bonnie before running after Elena. I hope I can stop her before she confronts Damon. For someone as smart as Elena, she makes a lot of dumb mistakes. I look everywhere for her until I find Caroline lying in the grass.  
"It's okay, I've got you," I say as I get to her. I grab the crystal and pick Caroline up to take her to my house where I spend the rest of the night making sure she is okay. Turns out Damon Salvatore kept his promise, other than consensual feeding she was treated like a queen.

_For that I guess I can stage a prison break._


	5. Chapter 5: You're Undead to Me

**A/N: Nothing that happens in the episode of the show appears in this chapter. Its mostly friendship of Damon and V and V's secrets. But it all still fits with the show, and things will be back in order by next chapter.**

* * *

It's the next day and I'm sitting in my car, staking out the Salvatore house. I'm waiting for Stefan to leave his house since Zach works during the day this would be the best time. Bingo, I hear the door open and shut. Show time. I knock on the door. No one answer so I walk right in and quickly find the basement.

"Damon! Can you hear me?"  
"Took you long enough" he croaks out.  
"Be nice. I'm really putting my neck out on the line for you with this" I say as I'm trying to pick the lock to get the door open.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Stefan hid your ring by your old plantation. There is no way to explain how I know that with out explaining what I can do. So I'm risking myself to help you, therefore you should be very sweet to me right now" I finally got that pesky lock undone. I open the door and he slowly walks in front of me. He looks awful.  
"At this moment, would you be able to drink from me without killing me?"  
"Why are you offering yourself?"  
"Because I hate seeing you like this if I can help it"  
"Yes" He answers and I tilt my head. I can tell he is trying very hard to be gentle. Once he is done, he kisses my neck and my forehead then lays his forehead against mine.  
"I think that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" He says. We are quiet for a bit just standing here forehead to forehead, then I hear him mumble almost silently, "I don't deserve you"  
"I'm sure you'll figure out how to repay me. Right now we need to get out of here. I don't know when everyone is coming back" I say relocking the dungeon door to cover our tracks. He grabs me by the waist and vamps us to my car.  
"How about breakfast? My treat" He says with a smile.

* * *

We are at a cute little breakfast dinner when I finally ask the question that I've wanted to know since the beginning.

"What's it like to be a vampire?"  
"Intense. Everything is just more. My senses and strength are stronger than anyone would think possible. I love it. But the down side is that my emotions are stronger as well. Interest becomes obsession, anger becomes rage, guilt and sadness become over whelming. That's when you can simply turn off all emotion," He says looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "Why did you come to Mystic Falls? You know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you"  
"My parents are dead. I moved to try to escape that" At least that was the truth of how I ended up in my real life. "I'm dark and twisted with a skewed moral compass. I prefer the company of interesting people, hints our friendship. I care deeply about my friends, but I can be coldly indifferent about anyone else. I have lived a hard life. I've seen the cold side of humans enough to know there are monsters regardless if they're human or not. But I'm stronger than what I've been through" I say sternly.  
"So you're a survivor"  
"No. I want more that to exist or survive. I always have. There is a world and I will treat it as my playground. I do what I want, I take what I want, and I wont apologies about for it"  
"You are unlike anyone I've ever met. But you do remind like someone I once knew" He says.  
"Who?"  
"Just some girl I turned about a couple years ago"  
"She sounds desperate. Why did you turn her?"  
"She had the same fire in her eyes that you do. There was something about her that was pure passion. It reminded me of Katherine"  
"What did she look like?"  
"A lot like you, the pale skin –dark hair combo that reminds me of the moon," He says as silence takes over. We both began to eat again.  
"Are you different from when you were human?" I try to ask gently.  
"Extremely. I like me better as a vampire. I love being a vampire. Half of me miss being human, but the other half revels in the hunt and kill. There is nothing else like it in the world. The power trip that happens when the life fades from your pray.  
"What else is there about vampires?"  
"Blood. It becomes a lifeline that no matter how prepared you think you are for that, you aren't. It feeds you. It heals you. The hunt keeps you entertained through the years. Everything changed but blood. That's why there will never be 'good' vampires, just ones that believer their own lie. Why are you asking this? Are you wondering what it would be like to walk on the dark side?" He asks ending with a smirk.  
"Nope. I went and talked to Grandma Bennet for some answers"  
"How did that go?"  
"Exactly how you think. Lovely things, witches are. I got my answers but it just left me with even more questions"  
"What was the original question?"  
"What am I"  
"And the answer is…"  
"This is me trusting you to keep this to yourself. I'm a hybrid of some sort. I'm part nymph part werewolf"  
"I had no idea either one of those were real"  
"Well my nymph powers wont come in to play until I'm about age of 25. That is unless I trigger my werewolf side then I get everything all at once. According to the spirits it's painful"  
"How do you trigger the werewolf?"  
"I have to kill someone"  
"Noted. I offer my services if you need help".  
"What would you do?"  
"Trigger it. I would kill someone in a controlled environment and face the pain head on. You'd have new toys to play with when it's over. I think it would be a bad idea to leave it to chance of being put in a situation where it would suck for you to kill someone at an inopportune moment"  
"True. Want to help me murder someone?"  
"Only if you promise we can hunt one day together," He says with an evil smile.  
"Deal. Okay so we need to avoid everyone we know so they don't know that you are free. Where do you want to go?" I ask.  
"The jail" He says getting up.  
"What? Why?"  
"We are going to do our civic duty," He says with a wink. I jump up and follow him.

* * *

"Okay, this is Joe. He's a drug dealer who sold drugs to a pregnant girl. Isn't that right Joe?" Damon asks the man sitting in front of me.  
"Yes" He answers under compulsion.  
"So we are going to kill him, for the betterment of society and all of that. Now put your hands here on his head, twist and pull"  
"But the pain?"  
"I've got you. I'll be right here," He says lowering his head to my level. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"  
I take a deep breath and twist. The loud sound of a neck snapping fills the air as I drop to the ground as pain shoots through my body. I can feel Damon wrap his arms around me before I pass out.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm lying on a bed of furs inside what looks like a stone temple.

"Hello, κόρη" the women dress in a black flowing dress says.  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but who are you and what did you just call me?"  
"Many call me Hecate. I am your mother"  
"You can't be my mother. I'm not from this world" I try to explain.  
"I know child. Who's doing do you think that was?"  
"I'm not following. What did you do?"  
"A long time ago, you were stolen from me. Your soul was hidden away from where I can see. The night I finally found you, you made a wish. Out of my love for you, I granted it. You are here to be happy. You have the power and the ability to make this life your own. You can be happy. Whether it be family, friends or love, you can have it all if you so will it my daughter," She says sitting down pulling me in to a hug. An overwhelming feeling about being home takes over and I break down crying.  
"But how do I do it when I don't know what I'm doing? I don't know how to work my powers and I'm scared to be a werewolf. I'm lying to the people I care about. I can't handle keeping of these secrets"  
"Sweet girl, it will be okay. When you wake up you will know the power that runs through your veins. If you are ever in danger take safety in the flames. They will always protect you. For the wolf part, there is nothing to fear. It will be different but you will not feel any pain. You will be able to control yourself so your vampire is in no danger. Lying and secret keeping when it comes to staying with the timeline is required. Let go of that guilt. You are my blood. it's a part of us to want to fiercely protect those we care about. No matter the cost you will do that and it will be okay. You need to learn to love yourself and accept that you are more then the limits you try to live by. Explore your powers and enjoy the life you were given"  
"This sounds like a wrap up. Will I see you again?"  
"Yes, κόρη. You can seek me out in your dreams and I will always come to you. Once you turn, it would be in your benefit to stay away from iron. Now wake up, sweet girl"

* * *

I wake up to the car radio blaring.

"Good morning little wolf" Damon says from the driver seat of my car.  
"What's going on?"  
"Road trip. We are going out of state to figure out exactly what you can do" He says with a smile.  
"So where are we?"  
"In the Tennessee Mountains" he says pulling over. We get out of the car and make our way deep in the forest. "So what do you know?"  
"I have control over the elements" I say focusing on the ground as flowers start to form around me.  
"Cute" He says as he watches. I open my hands and small flames appear.  
"I can also control energy," I say as the flames turn to a single glowing ball.  
"Woah" Damon says eloquently.  
"Pretty!" I say with a smile as I make the ball disappear. We continue with the rest of the afternoon. Damon would give me a suggestion of what to try and I would figure out how to do each one. By the time we are done night has set.  
"How are you feeling," He asks me.  
"Amazing, better that I have ever felt!" I say with a smile. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because it's a full moon tonight," he says pointing to the night sky where the moon is about to reach the apex.  
"Stay with me but don't get to close, okay?" I ask looking at Damon franticly.  
"I'm here," He says as I can feel the first of my bones break. True to my mother's words, I feel no pain as I go through the whole transformation.

Damon squats down and pets my head once I am a full wolf.

"That was by far the most creepiest but fuck awesome thing I've ever seen. Did you know your eyes stay the same forest green color? But the rest of you is pure black" He says looking at me with a smile. "You are beautiful. Can you understand me?"

I bark in response.

"Good. Then lets test your skills. The one who can catch the biggest game gets to pick what we do tomorrow" I bark again and take off running.

* * *

"Okay, so you won," Damon says giving me his shirt since my clothes didn't survive the transformation. "What are we doing?"  
"We are hiding up in a hotel somewhere with junk food and a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon," I say with a smile. "And you are going to track all of that down, plus some clothes for me. Because you give a damn about me"  
"Sometimes I wonder why. Really? Pirates?" He says as we get up to go.

We spend the day exactly as I wanted, curled up with Damon on the bed, watching the movies with junk food. We fall asleep. Damon getting dressed the next morning wakes me up.

"What are you doing at this god forsaken hour?" I ask burring my face in the pillows.  
"Rise and shine sleepy head. I need to give my brother a proper thank you for vervaining me and locking me in the basement. Did you know he was going to wait till I started to desiccate then he was going to put me in the family crypt?"  
"He wouldn't have succeeded but still the nerve," I mumble from the pillow. "If I were you I would start at the cemetery for a good bite. There might be a familiar face that just wont die".  
"Get up" Damon says.  
"No. It's too early. I'm not waking up yet"  
"I bet I can get you to wake up" I peak out of the pillow to see a sexy smirk on his face. Damon grabs my feet and pulls me down toward him at the end of the bed. He flips me over and starts kissing my stomach.  
"A girl could get used to waking up like this," I say as he goes lower.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Girl

The next day I walk in to the boarding house to catch the tail end of Damon's phone call.

"…Bring me, my ring!" Damon says ending the call.  
"Um, you have your ring…?"  
"Yes but Stefan doesn't know that" Damon says looking from me to the living room. "Oh, don't get blood on the couch!"  
I look over to see Vicki passed out. "Well she's no fun" I comment.

Damon looks from me to Vicki then back to me, "I'm so going to regret this". He walks over to her, bites in to his wrist and shoves it in her mouth. "That's a good girl drink up". Once she start responding he pulls his arm away and compels her to go shower off the blood.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.  
"Have a dance party, lead Stefan on a wild goose chase, scare Elena and then figure out if the founder's council still exists"  
"Ohh, can I help?"  
"Depends. How good are you at getting this little nose in places it doesn't belong?"  
"Oh, I'm excellent" I say with a sly smirk. "But first, I'm feeling jealous. Can I have a hit?" I ask running my fingers along the vein on his wrist.  
"Only if I can," He says moving my hair from my neck. I nod and he gives me his wrist. I bite with my blunt teeth hard enough to break the skin. I hear him moan as he pulls me toward his chest and bites in to my neck. We drink for a bit until Vicki comes back.

"Now it's time to dance!" I say turning on the music and grabbing Vicki. We jump up on the coffee table rocking out to the music.  
"How have we all not hung out? You are like totally awesome and he is like totally hot!"  
"I know" Damon says pull me to him to continue dancing.

After a bit we slowly make our way up to the top floor to Stefan's room. Damon walks in first and starts knocking books of the self. I pull Vicki to the bed and we start jumping singing loudly off key to the song playing. She picks up a pillow and throws it at me, which starts a pillow fight that ends up destroying have the room. I collapse on the bed as Damon and Vicki dance slowly together.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete" I hear Vicki say, "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad but from what I gather he's not worth remembering"  
"You're life is so pathetic" Damon tells her. I just lay there, slightly afraid that if I speak I might change something.  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. He's going to get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies. When I think of my future I just come up blank"  
"You are so damaged"  
"Yep"  
"You don't have one hint of self esteem"  
"Nope. None"  
"I think I know what can help you"  
"What?" Vicki asks.  
"Death" I hear the sickening sound of a neck snap.

Damon's phone rings.

"I can't find it" I hear Stefan say.  
"What do you mean you can't find it?" Damon says sounding enraged but I can see the hints of a smile on his face.  
"I don't know what happened to it, Damon!"  
"Well you better find it and fast. The sun is setting soon. Who knows what I'll do then. Give Elena my regards" He says hanging up the phone.

"You know, I actually think she would be a good vampire," I say sitting up.  
"Better than her life now," He comes over to sit on the bed with me. "Is that what you meant by not killing her permanently?"  
"Yep!" As soon as I say that we hear Vicki take a deep breath.  
"What happened? We were dancing and then…" Vicki says.  
"And then I killed you"  
"What? I'm dead?"  
"Yeah well let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood and then I killed you. You have to drink blood to complete the process," Damon tells her.  
"You're wasted. I'm going home"  
"You don't want to be out there alone" I tell her as she walks towards the door.  
Damon vamps in front of her, "You are about to get really freaky".  
"Look, I had a really good time but now I just want to go home" Vicki says.  
"You are going to start craving blood and until you get it, you are going to feel very out of it" Damon warns her.  
"Actually you should go" I say and Damon gives me a look of confusion. "If I were you I would stop by Jeremy's house" Then he smiles evilly  
"Yeah, whatever"  
"And if you see Stefan tell him to call me!" Damon yells after her as she leaves.

Damon and I go back to dancing and drinking till the sun goes down. Stefan keeps calling and Damon keeps ignoring it.

"I'm bored. Let's go find Stefan"  
"You aren't going to call him?" I ask.  
"No. He's calling me to lecture about Vicki. We are going to Elena's" He says with a sly smile.

* * *

I knock on the door waiting for Elena to answer. When she does she tries to slam the door in our face.

"I'm assuming that was to you," I say looking at Damon who is currently not letting Elena shut the door.  
"You're afraid of me," Damon tells Elena noting her stance. "I'm going to go out on a limb her and say that Stefan finally fessed up," Damon says as he turns to face me.  
"It's about time, really" I say.  
"Stay away from me, both of you!" Elena says intimidating as a gerbil.  
"Hey, hey, hey. There's no reason to be rude. We are just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, of course I can. I've been invited in" Damon walks into the house and I follow shutting the door behind me. "We can cut to the chase. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where is Stefan"  
"He's out looking for Vicki" Elena tells him.  
"Don't look at me with those judgie little eyes. The girl is going to thank me for what I did to her" Damon backs her up to the wall.  
"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asks._ What a bitch.  
_"Ohh, got the whole story, huh?" I ask. _No one bitches to my best friend_.  
"I got enough" Elena says looking at me.  
"Oh I doubt that" Damon tells her as he grabs my arm to leave. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him" He was almost out the door when he stop and turns to her again, "Oh, tip for later. Careful who you invite in to the house"

* * *

Once we are back in the car I tell him to drive to the cemetery. When we get there, we hear a gunshot and Damon takes off. I run off after him. I catch up to see Damon pulling the bullet out of Stefan. Vicki's eyes are stuck on Logan's bleeding neck.

"It's okay," I tell Vicki. She looks at me confused. "It's okay that you want it. You can be a vampire. I'll help you through it. I promise. You will be okay again as soon as you drink," I whisper. She nods and quickly moves her mouth to the cut on Logan's neck.  
"It's wood. They know" I hear Damon tell Stefan.  
"You have your ring"  
"I've had it all day"  
"How?"  
"That's for me to know…" Damon trails off.  
"Vicki, no!" Stefan screams at the poor girl.  
"I'm sorry," She says before taking off.  
"Oops, I guess that was might fault" I say sheepishly. Stefan looks at me confused.  
"Oh, it's okay, She knows" Damon tells him as he picks up the compass. "We should get out of here," He tells us. I take his hand and he vamps us back to his car.


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted

**A/N: It took me a while to figure out the ending. What do you think? Also, I'm on the fence, so I want your help. Do I save Lexi?**

* * *

"There is nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone is covering it up," He says throwing away the newspaper.  
"What is that?" Vicki asks about the thing I've been playing with in my hand.  
"It's a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it, aren't you curious?" Damon asks Stefan.  
"Well if you're worried someone's on to you, why don't you leave town Damon?" Stefan says back.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this room that doesn't have a direct reason to be worried about what this compass means" I tell the room.  
"Why are you even here?" Stefan asks me.  
"For my bestie" I say jumping on Damon's lap.  
"You're like a cute little kitten," Damon tells me.  
"Is that because if you stroke me right, I'll purr?" I ask with a smirk making Damon laugh hard.  
"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asks. Stefan hands her a coffee mug filled with what I can on guess is Bambi's mom. What a monster.  
"What is this?"  
"It's what you are craving" Stefan tells her.  
"Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you are craving, but it'll do in a pinch. Right, Stef?" Damon asks in a patronizing tone  
"What is it?" Vicki asks again.  
"Yeah, what is it? Skunk? St. Bernard? Bambi?"  
"Just give it a try," Stefan tells Vicki as she drinks.  
"Why can't she just drink blood like a normal vampire? I doubt drinking animals is healthy for a new vampire," I say earning weird looks from everyone in the room.  
"Because its wrong to feed on innocent people, Vicki" Stefan tells her.  
"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone tasty then erase their memory. It's easy" Damon says.  
"There is no guarantee that you can control yourself. It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill someone. Then you'll have to carry that with you for the rest of your life. Which if I haven't made clear, is eternity," Stefan says getting annoyed with us.  
"That sounds like something you have to practice to master. How is she suppose to do that with out practicing?" I ask still sitting in Damon's lap as he runs his hands through my hair and strokes my back.  
"Exactly! Plus Stefan walks on a moral plain why out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase" Damon says.  
"Hey look at me," Stefan says to Vicki, "We choose our own path. Our value and our actions define who we are"  
"Says Bambi's killer," I whisper to Damon knowing everyone in the room can hear me.  
"Okay, Count Deepak. We are out of here," Damon says pulling me up to stand and we head downstairs in time to hear the doorbell ring.

We share a conspiring smirk as he answers the door.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asks.  
"Yep"  
"Where is he?"  
"And good morning to you too little miss 'I'm-on-a-mission'" Damon says to Elena as she stares him down.  
"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?"  
"How can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"  
"If you wanted me dead I'd be dead"  
"Yes you would"  
"And I'm not"  
"Yet" That got to her.  
"Where is Stefan?"  
"Upstairs. Singing 'The Rain in Spain', knock yourself out" Damon says walking by her. He turns to look at me.  
"I'm going to stay. Vicki's going to need help. I have to even out the saints and sinners" I tell Damon. He nods and walks away. Elena just looks at me.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Something along the lines of helping, I believe" I tell her with a smile on my face.  
"I don't trust you"  
"I'm fine with that. I don't particularly like you either" Even though most of the reasons I don't like her have happened yet.  
"Whatever" She says walking past me to the stairs. I slowly follow along.

"Stefan? Stefan!" She calls.  
"Yes?" He says appearing at the top of the stairs.  
"Nice, very dramatic" I say.  
"Where is Vicki?" Elena asks.  
"She's up stairs," Stefan makes a move with his hand for her to be quiet.  
"So what happens now? Because my brother is out there with the rest of the town searching for her. What do I tell them?" Elena says.  
"I'm working with her," He tells her.  
"No you are trying to fix her without giving her a chance" I interject.  
"It's going to take time. She has a very volatile personality and she is a drug user. All of that is going to play a part in how she reacts," Stefan says talking over me.  
"So give her some guidelines and let her test them out. She's not going to be able to get a handle on things stuck in this house for the rest of her life" I say.  
"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena asks looking between the two of us. "What am I suppose to do? Because I am lying to everyone I care about"  
"I really don't see how this is about you…" I say looking her in the eye. "I mean Vicki is the one this is happening to. She's Matt's sister and Jeremy's girlfriend. Damon turned her and Stefan is attempting to help her through it, even though I think I'm doing a better job. I don't see where you come in. Why would anyone think you know anything anyways?" I ask Elena stepping closer to her.  
"What's going to happen to her?" She asks looking away from me to Stefan.  
"I'm going to keep her with me until I know that she is safe"  
"And for how long is that exactly?" Vicki asks from the top of the stairs.  
"Biffle!" I yell running up the stairs and wrapping my arms around her. She hugs me back with a slight smile.  
"Hey, Vicki. How are you" Elena asks.  
"Wow that was a stupid question," I murmur and Vicki laughs.  
"How am I? You're kidding right?" Vicki rolls her eyes and picks me up to speed back to the bedroom.

"I hate them. I really really hate them!" She tells me as she vamps to jump on the bed.  
"Why?" I ask as I join her on the bed.  
"Because Stefan treats me like I've already killed someone and Elena looks at me like I'm defected. Did you know you are the only one who thinks I can handle this?"  
"I don't think it, I know it. Stefan and Damon aren't the only vampires in existence. I am sure someone who is a bigger mess than you has been turned and I bet they are fine now. You can do this. You just need to know how. I don't think anyone has really explained it to you" I say thoughtfully.  
"How do you know all of that?"  
"That's not important. I want to try something," I say hoping off the bed, she follows suit.  
"What are you trying?"  
"What we should have done from the beginning" I turn on a fast passed song and walk over to stand in front of her. "You are going to bite me, count to 10 to the beat of the song while you drink and then let me go when you are done the count"  
"I could kill you," She says. I can tell that thought scares her.  
"Maybe. But you wont" I say confidently sticking out my arm.  
"Count to 10?"  
"Count to 10" I watch as the veins under her eyes turn dark and her fangs run out. She bites roughly and I try not to flinch. I count to 10 out loud so she can hear and she lets go as soon as I reach 10.  
"I told you so," I say with a smile. She hugs me. "This is the part where you would compel your meal and be on your merry way. See, sugar, you can do this. It's going to be okay"  
"I can't believe I just did that! Without killing you also!"  
"We should celebrate! Preferably with alcohol!"  
"I don't know what I would do with out you!"  
"You would be just fine. But lets not tell the brothers about this. Lord knows Stefan doesn't need another worry line. Okay. I'm off but I'll be back later. You have my number, text me in a case of emergency. Love you!" I tell her walking out of the room. I jump in my car and I'm off to Grams' house.

* * *

"Luna, what are you going here? I haven't seen you all weekend!" Bonnie says answering the door.  
"I know, I'm sorry. But I think I figured out the puzzle!"  
"Really what is it?" She asks pulling me to the living room. I say hi to Grams before sitting on the couch to catch Bonnie up.  
"Okay, I'm going to spit it out so you can OMG and Grams and I can walk you through it" I say gently. "Vampires"  
"Vampires?" Bonnie asks looking from me to Grams.  
"Yes. Stefan and Damon are vampires. We can trust them –ish" I tell her.  
"What do you mean –ish?" Bonnie asks and I look at Grams to see if she has a better way of explaining this.  
"Listen child. Every creature you have every read in a fairytale or myth is at some level real. From my experience, vampires don't prey on witches because they usually need and abuse our help. I'm warning you that we are better off staying away from them," She tells Bonnie.  
"What about Caroline?"  
"We will keep her safe. I think we need to ease her in to this. She doesn't have the predisposition of being a witch to help her understand how supernaturalism is real"  
"I agree" Gram says.  
"Okay, so vampires are real"  
"Yes I tell her," I'm glad she is taking this as level headed as she is.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Well it sort of came up when Damon turned Vicki Donovan"  
"Oh poor Matt! Do you think there is anything I can do to help?"  
"No!" Grams and I say at the same time.  
"It's sort of a civil war going on between the brothers on how to handle/help her. Stefan wasn't her on his veggie diet while Damon thinks she should embrace her new vampire side. I'm worried that anyone who gets involved would be stuck in the middle"  
"It's a vampire problem, but with all of them running around it is about time I teach you girls how to handle them," Gram says pulling out her grimoire.

* * *

Later at school Caroline comes up to us with costumes. Bonnie is a witch, I am a Greek queen, Caroline is Tinkerbelle.

"Seriously?" "Aww how cute!" Bonnie and I say at the same time.  
"At least someone is excited that it's Halloween?"  
"I love this holiday! What's our plan, Carebear?" I ask.  
"I just want some fun. Some silly, fluffy fun! I want a night where boys are not the focus and we can just have a good time!" She says.  
"So, I'm thinking we do our rounds at the party then back to my place for large amounts of alcohol and gossip?" I say looking between Bonnie and Caroline.  
"Yes please! Have either of you seen Elena? Do we know what she is wearing?"  
"Nope" Bonnie and I say together.

* * *

After school I am back at the Salvatore's with Vicki. We were playing 'Never have I ever' but we ran out of things. So it digressed to talking about our past and drinking when we agree with each other.

"What are you two doing?" Damon walks in.  
"Just contemplating the next a hundred years," Vicki replies not even looking at him. "Why did you do it?"  
"I was… bored"  
"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asks now standing in front of him.  
"It's one of the pit falls of eternity"  
"Well now I'm bored and you are almost out of alcohol!" She says looking from Damon to me.  
"Aww well you have just been cooped up all day. Let's go." He says walking towards the door. Vicki and I look at each other and rush to follow him.  
We reach the door just as Stefan notices us. "What are you doing?"  
"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank" Damon tells him.  
"No. No, no, no. You can't do that!" Stefan tells us trying to shut the door before we can leave. "Now is not the time for this"  
"Why, because your girlfriend has a problem with it? Come on Stefan! We aren't taking her to Disney Land. We are just going to the front yard!" I say as Damon pulls the door open and gestures for Vicki and I to go first.  
"This is a bad idea Damon!"  
"She's a vampire Stefan. She should know the perks!" Damon says.  
"Like what?" Vicki asks excitedly.  
"Like… this" Damon says vamping behind her.  
"Woah! How did you do that?" Vicki asks, but instead of answering Damon vamps next to me and whistles for her attention.  
"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended" Vicki smiles and vamps off. We all look around trying to see her. "Uh… my bad".  
"Y'all probably should have taught her the rules first. You know, like the house thing. Oh well!" I shrug it off knowing she will be okay because Stefan picked up my hint and vamped away.  
"Let me guess, she's at her house?" I nod. "You are getting good at those settle hints" Damon says as he taps my nose.  
"I try. So what are you up to tonight?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's Halloween! You are a vampire. It would be a crime against nature if you aren't out lurking and scheming"  
"And what are you going to be doing tonight, little wolf?"  
"Scheming and drinking. Maybe I'll run into you at the party, you know, after you get done flirting with Daisy Buchanan at the bar!" I say walking away with a sly smile.

* * *

"Cider for the ladies, it's a Lockwood special" Tyler says walking up.  
"No way!" She says to Tyler then turns to me. "Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving!"  
"Lightweight" Caroline calls her. "I'm drinking until someone is hot enough to make out with"  
"Cheer to that" I say raising my glass to hers.  
"Sounds like a plan" Tyler says joining in our cheers.  
"Now, lets dance!" I say grabbing my two girlfriends and dragging them towards the music. Tyler strolls behind us. We spend the next few hours dancing with everyone from Aphrodite to zombies.

* * *

As the night goes on I grab a random guy I don't recognize and drag him out by the buses to begin operation 'Save the Damned'.

"Where are we going?" he asks.  
"To have some fun and safe a life," I say to the dressed up superhero. We round the corner of the buses in time to see Elena fly in to the trash.  
"Vicki! Vicki look at me!" I say standing between the two girls. Vicki stops and just stares at me. "You are going to be okay. I know you are hungry and it's okay. I brought friend but I need you to not kill him" I say pushing the poor fool in front of me.  
"What? What do you mean kill me?" He asks looking around.  
"We are filming a Dracula reenactment. Play along" I whisper to him. He looks at me weird for a moment then slowly nods.  
"Vicki don't do this" Stefan says running over to us.  
"Vicki it's okay. Remember earlier? Once you feed you will feel better. It's okay. Just drink and I'll count for you. We will go to twenty" I say grabbing the guy's wrist to keep a tab on his heartbeat. I figure it's been a while since she's eaten.  
"I'm scared," She barely whispers.  
"I know, but I'm here. You are going to be okay" I tell her softly as she walks forward to the guy. She bites in and we all watch her drink as I count. I think it had a calming effect because she released him into my arms when I reached 20.  
"I want to go home. Will you take me home?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, let's go home" By this time Damon has reached us. Elena is dragging Jeremy off.  
"Jeremy, call me later and we will talk!" I yell after him. Elena turns around to shoot daggers from her eyes at me. All I wanted to know was if she is still going to have him compelled. Bitch. "Do you have this?" I ask as I heave the almost passed out teenager into Damon's arms"  
"Yeah sure" Vicki and I both thank him then walk off to my car. I'm doing an internal happy dance that I was able to save her life. I drop her off and swing back by the party to pick up Bonnie and Caroline for the girls night.

I wake up way to early the next morning to wade through limps and tangled sheets. I finally make it to my phone and I have no message from Jeremy, which I can only take as a sign that Elena went ahead and had him compelled. I just wonder how much. But I do have a text from Elena, herself.

E: I don't want Jeremy involved with any of this.

I don't bother replying, but I can't help but wonder what the show would be life if Jeremy new the whole time.. hmm something to ponder...


	8. Chapter 8: 162 Candles

**A/N: I went back and did some edits to all the chapters. The story has changed any but I personally think it all flows better now. **

* * *

Once the girls leave, I'm standing in the living room staring at the window. Not out them, at them. Why you may ask, because my brilliant mind. A few phone calls to a window replacement service and my plan is up and going. Now for the second part, I pull out Emily's grimoire as set in on my bed before climbing in. Let's see if mommy dearest will teach me a new trick.

* * *

"Hello, κόρη. I didn't expect to see you back so soon" I can't help but smile when I hear the amusement in her voice.  
"I just have some questions if you don't mind"  
"Sure"  
"You said something about being the protector of witches…"  
"Yes. I did"  
"Okay, does that mean if have witch powers?"  
"Yes and no. You have your own powers. You have no need for spells and incantations. Your magic is natural as it is original. You can will something to be and it is. Witches can channel your magic, but they can not do magic like you"  
"So if I wanted to make a daylight ring, I just will the ring to be one?"  
"If it is the right stone, then yes. It is that simple"  
"Okay, that's all the questions I have for now"

* * *

I wake up and flip open the grimoire. I find the page on daylight rings and begin making two. As I finish my phone beeps. It's a text from Vicki. (V is Vicki, L is Luna(Victoria))

V: She made him forget me.  
L: What do you mean?  
V: Elena had Damon compel Jeremy to think I left town, "It's for the best"  
L: Why would she do that?  
V: She doesn't want him involved with this.  
L: But he already is  
V: That's what I said! But whatever! I think they compelled Matt too. Stefan said that they are going to tell everyone that I left town so we all don't have to worry about explaining the dead bodies in the cemetery and so I can "learn how to control myself"  
L: Ugh. Gross. So where are you know?  
V: Stuck at the boarding house. I swear if Elena comes by to try to talk to me one more time I'm going to eat her. Plus side. Did you know Stefan has friends?  
L: What? No way. Who? Oh and I have a solution for your problems.  
V: Alcohol? Her name is Lexi. She's actually kind of cool.  
L: I'm on my over. I have to see this. I'll tell you about it when I get there

I send the last text as I knock on the door. No one answers so I just let myself in.

"LUNA!" I hear Vicki call from a room. I run up and see her and Lexi jumping on the bed.  
"And here I thought this was our thing!" I say as I join them.  
"Don't be jelly. We can make this threesome work" We all laugh.  
"I'm Lexi, by the way!"  
"We are Victoria squared but you can call me Luna, everyone does"  
"Pleasure to meet you Luna!" She says with a big smile.  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy" We hear Damon behind us. All three of us each pick up a pillow and chunk it at him.  
"Alright, alright! I can see where I'm not wanted!" He says leaving the room.  
"I'm really going to like this threesome thing" Lexi say with a smirk turn back to us. "So ladies, we need to throw a party"  
"YES! Wait, what's the occasion?" I ask, going back to jumping.  
"Stefan's b-day"  
"Are we throwing it here?"  
"Sure"  
"Then we need to decorate. You and Vic do a run through the house and hide anything that would be missed. Then, Lexi is going to distract Stefan for the day. Vicki is going to help me as I call Caroline for the guest list and send Damon out for proper drinks, then we are so baking a cake" I always did love a good project.

* * *

I finally catch up with Damon walking through Town Square. "So, I'm asking"

"Asking?" He questions.  
"Yes, and prepare to beg if necessary but we both know I'll use reason before I go there"  
"For what, little wolf?"  
"You to not use Lexi as the bait vampire" With that said he stops walking and looks at me.  
"Is this coming from you caring or is this coming from it being a mistake to off Lexi so I can get the sheriff's trust?"  
"A little of both, for the first part, she seems to be getting close to Vicki. I think they can help each other. Secondly, there is a time in the near future that would be easier for you if she were alive. I recommend snatching and turning some random guy. That way you know they wont know how to fight back. Just make it some one who isn't well known by the founding families"  
"You'll owe me again"  
"I freed your life. We are so passed owing favors. Oh btw, there is a teenage party at your place later. You'll need to bring the alcohol. Later sexy bestie!" I say with a smile walking off.

* * *

While I'm out on the town I meet with Bonnie for lunch.

"I told Elena that I'm a witch"  
"Ohh how did she take it?"  
"Not bad. I think she was impressed. I made the feathers from her pillow float in the air so it's not like we did the whole, "what do mean you're a witch" thing"  
"Nice thinking! Now we need to explain it to Caroline and then all is well in our world"  
"Are you going to tell them your secret?"  
"Nope. Damon knows. He helped me trigger it- "  
"Wait you triggered it? Like you are a werewolf nymph? How does that work?"  
"Yes I triggered it. I wanted to know I could protect myself, you know? I'm a solid black wolf with my same green eyes. I know what's going on but it's different when I'm a wolf. My senses are stronger and I can feel the power flowing through me"  
"Weird. Why aren't you going to tell anyone though?"  
"I will explain it if my secret gets out but I just don't think I owe anyone an explanation before hand"  
"That makes since, I guess"  
"Thanks for understanding, Bee. So now on to the important topic, there is a party at the Salvatore's. Are you going?"  
"Why?" She asks a little timidly.  
"Stefan's B-day. His vampie bff is in town. She's really sweet so don't go all judgy on her"  
"I do not go all judgy" I give her a look. "Okay, maybe I do. Am I required to be there?"  
"Noo but it would be fun!"  
"I'll think about it," She finally tells me as I get a text from Vicki.

V: SAVE ME. OMG SHE IS HERE AGAIN. FUNNY ASS STORY  
L: What happened?  
V: Elena came over looking for steffy but met Lexi, who was only wearing a towel. I don't think I have every seen Elena so bugged out before!  
L: OMG!  
V: I know! But weird side note. E looks exactly like S's ex. Like twins  
L: Who is S's ex?  
V: Some girl named Katherine.

"You might have a change of plans," I say looking at Bonnie.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that Elena and Stefan broke up. She just went to see him and instead met his bff Lexi"  
"Okay, that's a problem because?"  
"Lexi was in a towel. Think how Elena is going to take that"  
"Ohh. I better call you. See you at school?"  
"Bye sweetie!"

* * *

Later that night I arrive at the boarding house. The party is in full swing.

I quickly make my way to Vicki, "What are we drinking?"  
"Shots!" She says handing me three glasses. I easily throw all of them back.

"Nice!"  
"Thanks, I practice," I say taking a bow. Someone grabs me by the arm and spins me around.  
"Why, hello there hot stuff. Care to dance?" Damon asks pulling me to the dance area.  
"Love to!"  
"It's done by the way. I turned this creepy looking dude. Want to be my partner in crime to finish the plan?" He asks with a sly smile.  
"Yes I would! When?"  
"I told him to meet me at the grill at midnight"  
"And all of my people are alive, nicely done"  
"Lexi is your people?"  
"I like to think I am quickly winning her over"  
"Well, I better be your number one. Speaking of the devil" Damon says, but before I can ask him he spends me around and I am in someone else arms

"Well don't you look hot" Lexi says  
"I was just about to go look for you! Do you want to stay the night at my place with Vicki?"  
"Can't. Sun issues"  
"Tempered glass window. Installed this afternoon"  
"Well then I would love too!"  
"Good, I have a special surprise for the two of you" I say with a smile.  
"Oh, I'm intrigued. But I want to ask you something"  
"What's up?"  
"What do you know about Elena?"  
"I'm new here so my opinion is kind of by first impression. But I think she is caring. It's almost to a controlling level but it's out of a good heart. She doesn't do well with not knowing things but she is trust worthy. I don't particularly like her but I do think her and Stefan are good for each other"  
"Alright then"  
"Where is Stefan? This is sort of his party"  
"He went to see Elena. Do you know about Katherine?"  
"Vicki told me that they look alike but that's it"  
"Identical. Not just in a sort of way. It's freaking weird"  
"Whatever. Not my monkey, not my circus"  
"Amen!" We stopped talking after that and just danced.

* * *

As midnight came close Damon got my attention and we snuck out of the party to go to the grill. Instead of going in we stayed in the parked car. Just watching.  
"Soo. What are we doing?"  
"We are waiting"  
"Waiting for what?" I ask as two cop cars pull up.  
"That" Damon says as we watch the scene play out. The sheriff and her deputies go in the grill and come out with, what I can only assume is, a vervained vampire. When he starts to fight Damon finally gets out of the car to give his assistance. Yes, when I say assistance I mean he is the one to drive the stake into the unknown vampire's heart. I bet that hurt. I wait awhile longer as he talks with the Sheriff before getting back in the car.

"The case of the unknown vampire in Mystic Falls is officially closed"  
"So they don't think there are more?" I ask.  
"Not at the moment but we will have to keep and eye on that"  
"How did you do that by the way?"  
"Compelled a witness to go to the police with a description of the vampire"  
"Nice and simple. I like it. So what now?"  
"Now I get the tomb open. The only problem with that is the little crystal disappeared"  
"Why do you want the tomb opened?"  
"Because Katherine is in it"  
"I don't think she is," I say slowly. He looks at me trying to read me  
"Why?"  
"Just a feeling I get" I answer.  
"I'm still going to open it. I want to make sure. You and Bonnie are going to help"  
"Sure. What do we need in order to do that?"  
"We need the crystal"  
"Oh. Well good luck with that" I tell him as we reach the boarding house again. I jump out and go inside to get back to having fun before find my latest sleep over co-conspirators.

* * *

"So what do the rings do?" Vicki asks.  
"Make the sun not so bitchy"  
"They are so we can walk in the daylight. How did you get these?" Lexi asks me.  
"I did them. They are for you"  
"For us. You made us daylight rings?" Lexi asks, she looks like she's about to cry.  
"For you. I wanted to layout in the sun tomorrow with my two new friends and that would have been rather difficult for the two of you. So you are welcome" I finish just as they both grabbed me in a bear hug.  
"Oh my gosh we love you," Vicki says.  
"Like really really love you," Lexi added.  
"I know" I say shrugging like it's no big deal.  
"So what is your plan after this?" I ask Lexi once the hug is over.  
"I'm actually thinking of staying," She tells Vicki and I.  
"Really? Where are you going to live?" Vicki asks.  
"At the boarding house with Stef, if he'll have me"  
"Well you are always welcomed here if Damon gets to much"  
"It's not Damon that's the problem. Stefan's little not-girlfriend is driving me crazy"  
"Do you want to just stay here then?"  
"Would you mind?"  
"Of course not, Bffle. What kind of friend would I be if I left you in that kind of hell? Only rule is that I'm not dinner"  
"Wait, so the whole vamp thing doesn't bother you?" Lexi asks.  
"Nope"  
"You are way too cool about everything for you to be human" She comments.  
"You are right, I've got my own thing that's not exactly normal. You two will probably learn about eventually but I'm not tell you right now" I tell them both.  
"Whatever. Works for me, roomie" Vicki says with a smile as she goes to grab more beer.

We finally pass out around 5 in the morning only for my phone to wake us up at 7.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.  
"Victoria. I'm scared. Something bad is about to happen. I don't know what but it's going to be very very bad," Bonnie tells me.


	9. Chapter 9: History Repeating

"Bonnie, what do you mean something bad?"  
"I think a ghost is haunting me! I fell asleep last night in my bed only to wake up by the old church. I see this woman and she told me to find it"  
"Did she say what?"  
"No, just that her name was Emily and there is something that I need to find and destroy"  
"Okay, you are staying the night at my place tonight. We will figure this out. For now, take a deep breath and meet me at school"

* * *

"So what happened to you at the party?" I ask sitting down next to Jeremy.  
"What do you mean? I hardly remember the party" Foolish Elena.  
"I mean you left early. Did you and Vicki fight or something?"  
"Yeah her and I broke up. It's for the best that I don't see her anymore"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I don't know. It's just how I feel, ya know?"  
"No I don't. You found out a dark secret at the party and now you don't remember it. Personally I find it peculiar but whatever"  
"What do you mean I found out a dark secret?"  
"Exactly what I said. You found out. Someone doesn't want you to know and now you don't know"  
"How do I find out again? Do you know what it is?"  
"Yes I know what it is but I don't want to be the one to tell you"  
"How else am I going to find out then? I don't even know where to start looking"  
"I would start with questioning pieces that don't fit the puzzle. If you think you know part of it, I am willing to explain the rest but I need you to prove you can handle dark secrets. If you can't then don't bother even looking. Okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay so look for things that don't fit. Will do"  
"I also wouldn't mention that you are digging to anyone. Keep it between you and I" I say getting up to go to class.  
"Thank you" Jeremy tells me. I just smile at him.

* * *

"So he keeps saying 'hey'" Caroline tells me with her attempt to sound like a manly Matt.  
"And that is weird because?"  
"Because that is such a weird thing to say. I mean we slept together but like in the rated G since. Now all he has said to me is 'hey'. Who says that?"  
"You are freaking out… It's a 'hey' I'm acknowledging you. That's what 'hey' has always been".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, if you don't believe me, go talk to him. But not tonight, you, Carebear, are staying the night at my place. Bonnie is going through something and we are being the supportive best friends"  
"What's going on with her?"  
"She will tell us tonight. I don't really know but I have a guess"

* * *

"Good morning everyone. Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll of the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin. My family immigrated here is the 1750's. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather who I will not be able to thank enough. I am the new history teacher" Ric is officially in the game. I wonder if I can speed up that bromance…

"Hey can we talk?" Elena asks once class is over.  
"Perhaps. It depends on the topic," I tell her. We slowly make our way down the hall to our next class.  
"I need you not to tell Jeremy about vampires. I don't want him involved with any of this" I stop walking to look at her.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's just a kid"  
"No. Why not tell him?"  
"So he wont get wrapped up in this. He could get hurt"  
"Knowledge is power, Elena. If you don't tell him you are leaving him open to doing something stupid like inviting the wrong person in. It's dangerous to not know"  
"It's more dangerous for him to know"  
"I think you are wrong"  
"I don't care. He is my family and I'm going to protect him. All I am asking of you is to not tell him about vampires"  
"Sure. I wont tell Jeremy about vampires" I say. Have I mentioned how much I love the loophole game?

* * *

_Later that night_

"I brought pizza!" Caroline said as soon as I answered the door.  
"I hope you don't mind but I brought Elena," Bonnie said as she walked through the door followed by my biggest fan.  
"I don't mind, but Vicki is here so she needs to behave"  
"I'm right here, you know. Where is she?"  
"In her room"  
"She's living with you?"  
"Of course"  
"So what are we here for?" Caroline asks, interrupting the Wild West showdown I was having with Elena.  
"We are here to distract Bonnie from whatever is bothering her!"  
"Thanks, Luna" Bonnie says with a smile.  
"So does that mean high calorie foods, mani-pedis and boy talk?" Caroline asks excitedly.  
"Exactly" I say as I lead them into the kitchen.  
"So, what is up with you and Stefan?" Caroline asks Elena.  
"We are working through things but we will be okay. I think"  
"What about you, Luna?" She asks with a sly smile.  
"What about me?" I ask, returning the smile.  
"Well, Tyler invited you to his party. Where do you stand?"  
"Just friends. I think we will be really good friends but just strictly friends" Friends, soon to be wolf buddies, tomato-tamato.  
"That's boring"  
"What about you and Damon?" Elena asks Caroline.  
"We are currently flirty friends. Things never went back to the way they were after the founder's party. But I think Matt and I might have a thing"  
"Matt?" Elena questions. Caroline looks at me and I smile in support.  
"Y'all would be really cute! What about you Bee?"  
"Nope. No one and I prefer it that way. With everything that is going on, I'm just focusing on me right now"  
"What do you mean with everything going on?" Caroline asks. I can see the lack of confusion on Elena's face so Bonnie must have told her about Emily.  
"She means how she is a witch," I say before Bonnie can blow Caroline off.  
"A witch? Like for real?" Everyone is looking at me. Caroline is confused looking to see if I am telling the truth. Bonnie is trying to secretly tell me to drop it and Elena is pissed, at what I don't know.  
"A very real Witch, yes. We will explain everything later but tonight is for us to distract her from the fact that some ancestor is sort of ghost stalking her"  
"You are telling the truth?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright. Okay. Um what do you mean stalking?" This time Bonnie answers her.  
"She means that I keep having these weird dreams where Emily, the girl haunting me, is trying to tell me something"  
"Sounds like we should do a séance" Caroline says excitedly.  
"Oh I don't know…" Bonnie says.  
"Maybe…" Elena looks at Bonnie.  
"Oh come one, your dead great-whatever wants to tell you something. So let's hear her because she has some serious explaining to do"  
"I'm game" I say hopping off the stool and walking to the living room. "I'll grab the candles, y'all get in the right mindset!" We all gather in a circle with the candles in the center.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asks.  
"I don't know" Elena tells her.  
Caroline hushes them both. "Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her"  
"Emily. You there?" Bonnie says flatly.  
"Really? Emily. You there" Caroline repeats in a mocking tone. "Is that all you've got"  
"Fine" Bonnie says. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen" As she finishes talking the candle flames rise up.  
"Did that just happen?" Elena asks. I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this. Bonnie doesn't have the crystal, I do. Why is Emily still trying to get to Bonnie?  
"Yeah, that just happened," Caroline confirms what we all saw. It starts to get cold in the room.  
"It's just the air conditioning," Bonnie tries to tell us.  
"No. Emily, if you are among us, show us another sign" I yell out into the dark room. Nothing happens.  
"She it's not working" Bonnie says right as all of the windows bust open. "Someone get the light! Please get the light"  
"I've got it" Vicki says turning on the light in the living room. "What are you all doing?"  
"Oh just trying to talk to dead people. What do you do on your free time?" I ask her.  
"We were doing a séance. Trying to talk to the ghost that is haunting Bonnie" Caroline explains right as the lights go off again. We all scream and the lights go back on.  
"What the hell is going on?" Vicki asks into the dark. "Why isn't the light working?"  
"I don't know" Right now I am scared. For the first time coming to this universe, I am very very scared.  
"I think some is here," Elena says. I see a dark shadow go into my room. I run after it. Bonnie runs after me. As soon as she gets into my room the door slams shut behind us. We can hear the girls pounding on the door. I look at Bonnie and realize it's not my best friend looking back at me.

"It's time for you to hand it over," Emily says to me.  
"Time to hand over what?" I try to play dumb.  
"You know very well what it is, girl. Where is my crystal?" Clearly that didn't work.  
"I'm not giving it to you. It's in a safe place that not even you can get to. Give up Emily, you wont get your hands on that"  
"I won't let him open the tomb. What does the darling of the Black family care about the tomb anyways?"  
"The darling of the Black family? What do you mean?"  
"Give me the crystal" Emily walks slowly up to me.  
"No" She shoves me against the wall.  
"You will give me the crystal, you foolish girl!" She says as she grabs my hair and throws me down to the floor. "I will not let him open the tomb. He will not release them. The crystal must be destroyed. Now. Where. Is. It?  
"No, I won't tell you," I say as she puts her hand to my chest and bone splitting pain runs through me. I gather my strength and give her a strong kick to the stomach. She flies a little ways away from me.  
"Where is it? I will not let him open the tomb," She screams.  
"You aren't powerful enough to stop me. Your witchy parlor tricks won't win against me. Give up, Emily" She tackles me to the floor and scratches her nails down my face. I can feel the blood run down my face. I roll us over to hold down her hands. I need a new tactic, "leave Bonnie's body. I give you my word that I will protect your family!" She straightens out her arms causing me to hit my head on hers. She pushes me off her so she can stand up and kick me. I've had enough. I grab her foot and pull hard. She falls to the floor. I crawl over her and grab her head, a hand on each side of her face, and chant, "Eiice" (Banish in latin) over and over until I see Bonnie in their again.

"What happened?" She asks as the rest of the girls bust in to the room.  
"Are you okay?" Caroline asks.  
"No she's not. She's bleeding and I think it's some of it is internal," Vicki says looking at me weirdly.  
"Vicki, call Lexi over and warm yourself some blood. Elena, call Stefan and have the brothers meet us at the hospital we are going to need vampire back up to explain this. Caroline, can you take Bonnie and I to the hospital to get checked out?" I ask the room.  
"Wait, why am I going to?" Bonnie asks.  
"So I don't have to stay up worry that you have a concussion or something. For my peace of mind, please don't argue with me over it"  
"Okay. I'm going to the hospital," Bonnie says looking at Caroline.  
"I'm freaking out. What happened?"  
"I'll tell you everything Carebear. I promise"  
"Okay. Let's go then"

Once in the car Bonnie and I take turns explaining about Bonnie being a witch.

"So what does that have to do with that Emily chick coming after Luna?"  
"She was looking for some crystal. I don't know, but she referred to me as the 'darling of the Black family'. Do you think that's my real last name?" I ask them both.  
"I thought you were a 'Montgomery'?"  
"I know I'm adopted and that I was born at Mystic Falls General Hospital. Do you think that's my last name?"  
"Maybe. But let's focus on getting you okay first. Vicki's internal bleeding comment really has me freaked"  
"Sorry"

* * *

"Back up. From the beginning. What happened?" Damon me.  
"I was witch attacked by Emily Bennet"  
"Why?"  
"She wants me to find and destroy some crystal"  
"Yes. That crystal happens to be missing. Did the witch know where it is?"  
"Going by what she said to me I'm going to assume no"  
"That's good"  
"Um. Damon"  
"Yes"  
"This is a change"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That she didn't destroy the crystal. It's different"  
"Did I get in without the crystal?"  
"Yes"  
"Then for now don't worry too much on the crystal"  
"We have bigger problems right now then the crystal" Lexi says walking in with Vicki  
"What do you mean?" Damon asks the duo.  
"Victoria has internal bleeding. Stefan is busy erasing any fact that she was here. Heal her and lets get out of here" Lexi says looking at Damon. He nods and holds his arm out to me.  
"Wait. While we are here, will one of you look up the names of all the babies born here on December 20th 1993?"  
"Sure. I'm on it" Vicki says giving me a small smile as she leaves.


	10. Chapter 10: Turning Point

I woke to a loud banging at the front door. I slowly make my way to answer it.

"Well hello there sleepy head. Why aren't you at school?"  
"Based on everything that happened yesterday I think I'm warrented a recovery day. The question, good sir, is why are you here?"  
"I'm doing my weekly rounds. I have a few questions for all vampire residents"  
"Let me get them" I start to walk away when I hear him clear his throat. I turn around and notice he is still standing outside. "Oh, this is your first time coming over. Damon Salvatore, would you like to come in?"  
"Yes I would"  
"Oh, you are going to regret that" Lexi murmurs from behind me. We all congregate in the living room to hear why Damon is here.  
"Okay. I'm not judging. I just want to know who ripped the throat out of the pretty blonde jogger last night. Because someone didn't clean up there mess"  
"It wasn't us, Damon" Lexi says with the appropriate amount of sass the conversation calls for.  
"Yeah, we were all at the hospital last night, then came home. Luna can attest to that"  
"It has to be one of you two, because it wasn't me and it sure as hell wasn't Stefan"  
"There must be another vampire in town" Vicki says.  
"I was hoping that wasn't the case. Okay. Everyone is on the look out for our new friend. You, little miss crazy, are coming with me"  
"Yes sir" I say hoping up to get changed in to my 'partner in crime' outfit.  
"What are we doing?"  
"Vampire hunting" He tells me as he hands me the compass. "Call me when you find something"  
"Alright. Catch y'all later!" I say leaving the house.

* * *

After spending all day looking. I finally found the vampire in the old Fell's storage building.

"So what do I do now?" I ask Damon on the phone.  
"Just wait. I'll be there in a second," Damon says vamping up behind me.  
"Alright, I'm here which means you are headed to school" He says with a smile as he takes the compass from me.  
"Fine" I huff as I turn back to my car.

* * *

Later that night at the school career fair

"So, any future plans?" Tyler asks walking up behind me.  
"None yet. What about you? Am I talking to the next Mayor Lockwood?" I ask cheekily.  
"Don't even joke. You and I both know I'm headed for greatness"  
"Damn right you are. So how have you been?"  
"Good. We need to hangout more"  
"How's tonight?"  
"My place?" He asks with a flirty smile. I give him a 'get real' look. "Strictly as friends"  
"Deal" I smile and walk away.

Only for Stefan to grab my arm and pull me away from the crowd, "Want to explain the man handling?"  
"Logan is here"  
"Damon killed him… so he's a vampire?"  
"Yes"  
"I'll call the girls and tell them to be on standby. You need to make sure Jenna and Elena don't get caught in the crossfire" Hopefully I can save Caroline from getting involved.

I follow Logan out to the parking lot. "Aren't you that news guy from channel 9?"  
"Why yes I am, who's asking?"  
"Sorry. My name is Victoria. I was just in there thinking how awesome a career in broadcast journalism would be. Then as I'm leaving I run into you. How weird is that? It's like fate!"  
"It does sound like fate. How about I give you a ride home and I'll answer all your questions?" Hook, line, sinker.  
"I'd love that," I say getting in to his car.  
"Don't forget to buckle up"  
"Sure" I say turning to get the seatbelt. I should have seen it coming. I should have known it was coming. But I didn't, therefore baby vamp Logan Fell was able to knock me unconscious. Shit.

When I finally come back around I don't know where we are. I need a plan.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"To die"  
"What?"  
"I've been watching you and your friends. You're Damon's little bitch"  
"Yepp, and like a good bitch I've learned a thing or two" I say as I punch him in the face and jerk the wheel toward some trees. The car crashes and the airbag explodes. While trying to ignore the pain I reach over and snap his neck how Damon showed me.

I jump out of the car and make a run for it. I don't get very far when I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Shh. I've got you. I'm here"  
"Damon"  
"Lexi is right behind me. Stay here. She is going to take you home"  
"Thank you," He kisses the top of my head and I feel the wind sweep by as he vamps away and Lexi vamps up.  
"Drink, then I'll get you home" She says as she puts her bloody wrist in front of me.  
"Thanks. But can you take me to the Lockwoods?"  
"Um. Sure. I guess," She says as she wraps her arms around me. I shut my eyes as the wind blows my hair. We come to a stop on the street in front of the Lockwood Manor.  
"Thanks, sunshine" I give her a kiss on the cheek and she vamps away.

I pull out my cell phone and call Tyler as I walk around back.

"What?"  
"My apologies that I don't have some cheesy 80's movie line to get you to look out your window but if you don't mind at least opening it up, it would make this a lot easier" I say right before I hang up. Sure enough he opens up the window.  
"Now what, genius?"  
"Stay there. I'm everesting"  
"What?"  
"You'll see" I say as I slowly make my way up the side of his house.  
"You are insane," He says once I've made it through the window.  
"I prefer creative. Now what has you in such a bad mood?"  
"Family shit. Don't worry about it"  
"Well if it's enough for you to worry about. I'm here if you wan to talk about it"  
"Basically, my dad's a dick"  
"How so?"  
"He actually tried to get me to fight Jeremy Gilbert today"  
"Wow. That's really… controlling?" What would you even call that?  
"I know. It's worse because when I get angry I get furious. Like on a wolverine scale. And in fights, even if I'm loosing, I don't tap out. It goes until someone pulls me away. It's bad news for someone to piss me off. Why the hell my dad thought it was a good idea for me to fight Gilbert is beyond me. Sometimes I think there is something wrong with me"  
"There is nothing wrong with you"  
"How are you so sure of that?"  
"Because I'm in your corner, if there is something wrong with you, there is something wrong with me. I'm fine. Unless you count my awesome personality, and we both know that would be a sin, there isn't anything wrong with me"  
"Thanks for coming over tonight"  
"No prob. So what else is on your mind"  
"Matt ripped in to me good when I left the school. Lately it's like whatever I do, it pisses him off"  
"He's going through his own shit. I bet he is just picking a target that he knows will endure. What did he rail you about?"  
"I was giving him shit about Caroline earlier"  
"Wow. Douche"  
"Hey. I didn't mean it like that. I like my having my bro with me. Ever since him and Elena broke up I've got my best friend back. I don't want her to fuck that up"  
"She won't. Besides I think you and Caroline would make a better couple anyways. They don't work, but don't be a dick about it while it lasts. Okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Now. Scoot over. I'm crashing her tonight in hopes to sleep of a very weird day"  
"Alright, but no funny business you lunatic"  
"Oh shut up" I say hitting him with the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking I should change the summary. Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11: Bloodlines

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter since I made Damon's trip to Georgia completely pointless when I saved the crystal. The good news of this is that I will be fitting Bree in later in the story. Yay! What do you think so far?**

* * *

I wake up to Bonnie calling me.**  
**

"This so better be good"  
"I'm picking you up. I need to talk to you" From her voice I can tell that she is serious.  
"Okay. I'm at the Lockwood's" I hang up on her. I'm allowed. She woke me up.

"Who was that?" Tyler says walking out of the bathroom freshly showered. How did I end up surrounded by morning people?  
"Bonnie. She's my walk of shame savior"  
"Whatever. You are practically fully clothed. Other than a way too deep conversation and a Borne movie marathon, nothing happened"  
"Ever the gentlemen, Tyler Lockwood. So, who is home?"  
"Just us. You can leave through the front door"  
"Thanks" I say looking around for my things.  
"Hey Luna"  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a good night last night. Thanks"  
"No problemo, wolfy" I say with a big grin as I leave.  
"Whatever. See you at school"

"So what did you need to talk about?" I ask Bonnie getting in to her car.  
"This Emily thing is still really freaking me out. So freaked out that I'm not even going to ask as to why I am picking you up from Lockwood's" She stops the car to turn and look at me. "I'm still having dreams"  
"What are the dreams about? Is she in them?"  
"I don't see her but every time I'm running to the old church ruins"  
"Alright, let's go"  
"What do you mean, 'let's go'?"  
"I mean, we are strong witches who refused to me used and abused. We are facing our demons head on. So let's go check out the old church ruins"

* * *

We make it to the ruins of the old church. It looked like something mystical. Only the stone foundation and part of one wall remained. It was beautiful.

"So now what?" Bonnie asked.  
"We investigate, Nancy" She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Try to find where you would stand in your dream. What were you facing? That sort of thing"  
"Okay. I was facing the trees with the wall to my left" I followed her as she showed me what she was seeing.  
"Then what happened?"  
"I would always wake up. I would run like someone was chasing me, reach this spot, then I would wake up" I could hear wooden boards creek as she explained her dream.  
"When you got here what did it feel like?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, once you reached this spot. What feeling did you get? Did you feel safe?"  
"No. Like I was gearing up for something. Like that feeling in your bones when you don't want to do something"  
"That's… not good," I say right as the floorboards break and we fall down a level. I look around immediately recognizing the front of the tomb.  
"Bonnie, are you okay?" No answer. "Bonnie?" This time I uncover myself enough to crawl over to her. She's breathing but not responding. I check my pockets. Cell phone is broken. Luckily Bonnie's isn't. The only non-human's number she has is Vicki's.

"Hello?"  
"Vicki, it's me. I need your help"  
"Luna, where are you"  
"Um I fell in a hole by the old church. Bonnie is with me unconscious. There isn't a way for me to get out"  
"Okay. I'll bring Lexi with me. Hang tight" She hangs up. I take a deep breath and look around. Things could be worse. Of course, right as I thought that I start to hear the hissing of starving vampires right behind the tomb door.

"Hey! We're here!" I look up to see Lexi and Vicki leaning over the side of the hole.  
"I'm so damn happy to see the two of you"  
"We can hear your 'coming out of the closet' speech after we get you out" Vicki tells me. Leave it to her to get me to smile in a time like this. Her and Lexi hop down. Lexi picks up Bonnie while Vicki helps me stand.  
"So what do we do now?" Vicki asks Lexi.  
"You jump" Lexi replies with a smirk and then she is gone. Vicki wraps her arms around me and I feel the air move. I look around to see that we are all out of the hole. Lexi tells us that she's taking Bonnie home.

"Vicki, do you want to grab lunch or something?"  
"Sure. But why?"  
"I don't know. Lately I feel like I only see you in crisis situations and I don't want that to be our friendship. So I'm thinking cheese fries?"  
"Cheese fries" She says as she puts her arm around my shoulder.

* * *

"What have you been up to lately?" I ask her as we are seated.  
"Lexi has me taking college classes on line. She compelled me a highschool diploma so I didn't have to worry about it. She's the best! It's like for the first time in my life someone thinks I can be more than just some druggie high school statistic"  
"What are you taking?"  
"I'm taking a little bit of everything. I'm immortal now and she thinks that I need something that I enjoy doing. My favorite is the English class. We are given topics each week to write about. The teacher then replies with comments and corrections, but like the good helpful stuff. You know?"  
"Do you like to write?"  
"I didn't know I did until I started this class. But I'm actually really good at it. I think this school things is going to work, as long as I stay away from math classes. I'm not really going for a degree so I think I can make it work"  
"That's awesome Vicki! How has the rest of it been working out?"  
"The rest sucks. I miss seeing my brother. Stefan says that after about a month and a half with no problems I can see him," She says with a true smile gracing her face.  
"Really? What's the story that you are telling everyone?"  
"Rehab. I'll be a month clean and Lexi is my sober coach. Which I find hilarious because she's more of a 'don't commit mass murder just because you are hungry' coach. But hey, who's counting?"  
"Can vampires do drugs?"  
"No. Something about the healing and metabolism. But if I drink someone who is under the influence, it still works. Vampirism cured me of the withdrawal symptoms. I sort of have this clean slate. I'm feeling better than I ever have so I'm not really in a hurry to fuck that up. You know?"  
"I like this you"  
"Thanks! Did I ever tell you what I found out at the hospital?"  
"Oh no! I totally forgot about all of that!"  
"There were two people born on that day, a boy and a girl. I had the lady look up your birth certificate, but the lines for parents are left blank. She said that it happens in cases of immediate closed adoptions. That was about looking for your parents, right?"  
"Yes it was. Thanks anyways. I'll see you back at the house!" I say as we get up to leave.

* * *

I call Caroline on the way over to the Salvatore's.

"So what's the latest in boyland?"  
"80's movie worthy of cheesiness!"  
"Details!"  
"He sneaks into my room through the window. Just to hangout!"  
"That is really adorable!"  
"I know! Okay so while I have you on the phone, don't forget you are staying at my place the night of the dance! We are all getting ready together!"  
"Sounds good. Do you have your dress?"  
"Of course I do. I have yours too!" She hangs up after dropping that little bomb.

I get out of the car and head into see Damon.

"So I told Stefan about Katherine"  
"Really? Why? What did he say?"  
"He wanted to know why I was back. He caught me looking around for the crystal. He then proceeds with this whole 'brother bonding' thing. It nice. I enjoyed it so I threw him a bone and told him why I'm back"  
"How is it going with that?"  
"Since you have the crystal, all I need is a Emily's grimoire, a witch, and a full moon"  
"Stefan is going to help me find the grimoire in exchange that I leave Mystic Falls after I free Katherine. That's fine by me"  
"Sounds like you have it all figured out"  
"I like to think so. Now, have you been practicing your witchy juju?" We spent the rest of the night literally playing with fire.


	12. Chapter 12: Unpleasantville

**A/N: Drama is picking up! I'm excited for what I have planned! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"I got you all something" Elena calls to Caroline, Bonnie and I.  
"What did you get us?" Caroline asks  
"Just a gift for my friends" Elena says handing Caroline and Bonnie each a neckles and me a bracelet.  
"Aww these are cute. Thanks doll" I tell her with a smile.  
"Yeah. They are really pretty!" Bonnie says as we sit down at the table.  
"So what's the occasion?" Caroline asks.  
"Just for fun and because you have been avoiding me. I want you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay. Also, I haven't seen the any of you lately. Let's catch up"  
"I was going to talk to you about that! I was but there is not much to say. I mean we have hung out a couple times and that's it. I feel like we have peeked as friends. This is weird talking to you about this. I mean it's weird right?" Caroline says asking the group at the end.  
"It's not weird. If it's what you and Matt want, it's not about me" Elena tells her. Bonnie and I nod in agreement.  
"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you and we all know it," Caroline says looking at all of us.  
"What's new with you Elena?" Bonnie asks changing the subject.  
"Um. I found out I'm adopted" She tells us.  
"Oh! I am too! What do you know so far?" I ask.  
"Absolutely nothing. I looked at my birth certificate and it list my parents as my parents but there was no record of my mom being pregnant with me. It's all really weird.  
"You should ask Jenna. I'm betting she knows something about it" I tell her only for her to scoff.  
"The Elena I know would stop at nothing to find it out. I mean you just found out your boyfriend is a vampire. How bad can it be?" Bonnie tells her.  
"Her parents could be aliens?" I say making Caroline burst out laughing.  
"Seriously, Elena. You should ask. We will be here with alcohol and ice cream when you do. We've got your back" Caroline tells her. We all share around of smiles.

* * *

Later that night at Caroline's

"And then I accidently insulted him. Why do I always end up sticking my foot in my mouth?" She tells us from the bathroom while doing her hair.  
"What did you say to him?" Bonnie asks while trying hard not to move her face while I'm doing her make up.  
"Since when was he a busboy. Like I really didn't know that and he took it like I was being rude"  
"Carebear. I mean this in the most supportive friend way possible. You are Caroline Forbes. You say what is on your mind when it comes to you. It's one of the many reasons I love you. Another is how big your heart is. If a guy can't respect the first part and doesn't recognize the second then you deserve better than him. Matt is a good guy but that doesn't mean he is a good guy for you"  
"What would be a good guy for me?"  
"A good guy for you would be someone who is as awesome as you. He is laid back to balance your controlness. He shares your attitude for doing things and being active. Lastly, he is strong enough of a person so that you don't have to be a lesser you to accommodate him"  
"Wow. That was legitly helpful. What about Bonnie?"  
"What about her?" I ask  
"What is her perfect guy?"  
"Guys we don't have to go there," Bonnie says defensively.  
"She needs someone who can be sensitive and deep but also knows how to have an adventure"  
"Ha that sounds like the perfect guy. Only if he exists"  
"Who says they don't?"  
"Whatever. Let's finish getting dressed and go," Bonnie says getting up.  
We three are wearing matching poodle skirts, mine is pink and black.

* * *

At the dance Damon grabs me aside.

"What are you even doing here?" I ask him  
"There is another vampire. He attacked Elena earlier tonight. Be on the look out"  
"Yes sir"  
"Good girl, now let's dance" I dance for a bit with him until Caroline drags me with her on the way towards Elena. _I am quickly getting annoyed with the man handling._  
"Having fun?" Elena asks.  
"Nope" Caroline answers. "But this took two hours so I am at least staying half of that"  
"What is Damon doing here?" Bonnie asks.  
"He wanted to come. I promise he's on his best behavior"  
"So what, is this like a threesome? You and the Salvatore brothers?"  
"No. If I want to be with Stefan, I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him"  
"Personally I don't know what y'all are talking about. He actually really cool once you get to know him"  
"I agree with Luna. It's just weird seeing you with both of them" Caroline says. Bonnie and I nod in agreement.  
"Elena, want to dance?" Stefan asks interrupting our fantastic four get together. Rude.  
"What do you know about the history teacher?" Damon asks the rest of us.  
"Super cute in that geeky sort of way" Caroline tells him to which he rolls his eyes. "He's from Boston. Moved here for unknown reasons. Recently separated. You can tell because of the wedding band line but there's no ring. Um, that's all I have now. Why?"  
"He was acting kind of fishy earlier. What about you?" He asks looking at me.  
"Good potential drinking buddy. You know, if you want friends your own age" I say with a wink.  
"Well, Bonnie and I are headed to the grill. Luna, you coming?"  
"I'll meet you at your house later" I say as I pull Damon out to dance.

Three songs later I look over to see Elena on her phone talking to someone. She reluctantly walks out of the dance alone.

"Find Stefan," I tell Damon.

I leave to follow the man following her. They head in to the cafeteria and I wait, watching outside the doors for the right moment to barge in. Once he starts to attack her, I know that's my cue.

"Leave her alone asshole!" I scream as I throw a chair at him. He wasn't expecting someone else and it his him square in the back. Elena quickly crawls away as he starts walking towards me.  
"That was a very stupid thing to do"  
"So was going after her" I mean she's a bitch but who gives him the right to hurt her?  
"How is a cute little thing like you going to stop me?" He slams me against the wall and goes to bite my neck. Unfortunately for him, I'm armed with wooden pencils. I shove one into his stomach and the next into his neck and push him away from me.  
I run over to Elena, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I think so. Look out!" I'm pull roughly from her and thrown to the other side of the room. I land on a table breaking it. Thinking quickly I grab the mop and break the arm of it, creating a stake. As he is about to sink his fangs into Elena, I shove the stake in a few inches below his heart. Damon and Stefan bust into the room. Stefan pulls Elena away from him and Damon grabs a hold of the bad guy.

"Hey, hey. No one here wants to kill you. We just want to talk" Damon tells him.  
He only growls so I pull out the stake only to ram it back in a different spot.  
"Do you feel like talking now?" I ask.  
"Screw you,"  
"Wrong answer"I repeat steps one and two.  
"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asks.  
"Because it's fun," He answers. I move the stake around while it's plunged inside him.  
"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asks.  
"She looks like Katherine," He says answering quickly. _I'm almost disappointed._  
"You knew Katherine?" Damon asks.  
"Oh, you thought you were the only ones? You don't even remember me"  
"Who else is trying to get in the tomb?"  
"No" I move the stake grazing his heart. We all hear him scream and I see Elena flinch.  
"WHO ELSE IS TRYING TO GET IN THE TOMB?" Damon yells.  
"No. You are going to have to kill me".  
"Suit yourself" I pull out the stake and push it in to his heart, killing him. We all stand around and watch as he turns grey and veiny.  
"What… You… Huh… How are you going to find the others now?" Elena stutters.  
"He had to die" Damon tells her.  
"Elena, he was invited in" Stefan says backing Damon up.  
"The history teacher got quite a show" The others snap their heads towards the doors as Ric walks by.  
"I'll take care of it. You did well, little one" Damon tells me before walking off.  
"Thank you, Victoria" Elena says giving me a hug.  
"I'm glad you are okay," I say in the name of peace. _Maybe we can get along.  
_"Do you have this? I have somewhere to be," I ask Stefan referencing the dead vampire in front of us.  
"Yeah. Get out of here"  
"See y'all at school!" I say cheerily as I skip off to my car.

* * *

"I pissed him off again and then he kissed me," Caroline tell us.  
"Just like that?" I ask getting comfy on her bed.  
"No. We fought at the grill. I left to walk home and he pulls up in his pick up truck, gets out and kisses me. Then he tells me it will never work in between kisses. I mean who does that?"  
"Do you think it will work out?"  
"I hope so"  
"Then don't worry about the 'what-if's'. Just enjoy the moment. What about you, Bee?"  
"Oh, you should have seen her! She was eye stalking the bartender all night then finally worked herself up to go talk to him!"  
"What did you say to him?"  
"I asked him out on a date and he said yes. We have plans for tomorrow" Bonnie says smiling.  
"That a girl!"


	13. Chapter 13: Children of the Damned

**A/N: The tomb opening is the next chapter, are you excited? You know I am!**

* * *

Hey Victoria, can we ask you something?" Elena says as her and Stefan sits down with me at the grill.  
"Um sure. What's up?"  
"We were wondering if you could help us with something" Elena says.  
"You are beating around the bush and wasting my time. What are you trying to find?"  
"Sorry. We are looking for the Gilbert journal. Your history teacher has it. We were wondering if you would help us get a look at it" Stefan explains  
"Sure! What's the plan?"  
"We are sort of breaking in to get a look at it" Elena says.  
"We are thinking it is still in his classroom" Stefan tells me.  
"So off to the school we are," I say standing up.

* * *

We see Mr. Saltzman leave his classroom so we quietly sneak in. Stefan and Elena start going through his desk as I look around the classroom. We all hear a noise drawing our attention to the door. There stands Mr. Saltzman with a stake shooter. I look over at Stefan who is holding one of the stakes. Shit. Mr. Saltzman goes to reload.

"You aren't going to want to do that" I tell him. Mr. S looks at me giving Stefan an opening to vamp behind him to unarm him.  
"You really should have done that," Stefan tells him throwing him in to a desk. "Have a seat. What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Stefan asks one question at a time. After getting no answer Stefan finally promises not to kill him, unless he tries it again.

Stefan pulls out a chair for him and me. I sit down as I hear Stefan ask him again, "Who are you?"

"I'm a history teacher"  
"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"  
"I'm also an historian, and while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town"  
"So you show up like Van Helsing? Come on. Tell me the truth"  
"My wife was a parapsychology. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in the area. It was her work that lead me here"  
"Where is your wife now?"  
"Dead"  
"Oh, I doubt that" I said, finally speaking up.  
"A vampire killed her," He said looking at me weirdly.  
"Where is the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asks.  
"What do you want with it?"  
"Where is it?" Stefan says a little bit more forcefully.  
"It's on my desk," He tells us.  
"No it's not," I tell them. They both look and confirm I'm right. Someone beat us here.  
"It was on my desk"  
"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asks changing the subject.  
"I learned of you just recently"  
"Like when he caught the stake, recently?" I ask.  
"No. When I met your brother," He tells Stefan.  
"You met Damon?" Stefan asks.  
"Who do you think killed my wife?"  
"Are you certain it was Damon?"  
"I witnessed it"  
"If you are here for revenge I would suggest packing up, moving far away, and picking up a drinking problem to try and forget all about this. I prefer bourbon, but to each there own," I say standing.  
"I just want to know what happened"  
"I thought you just told us that Damon killed her?"  
"I saw him, draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming because they just disappeared, him and her body. The police never found her"  
"Then it sounds like you know exactly what happened to her" I tell them both.  
"Damon can never know why you are here. He will kill you without blinking" Stefan tells him.  
"I can take care of myself"  
"No you can't" I tell him at the same time Stefan speaks.  
"I can help you, if you'll let me"  
"Whatever. Thanks for all of your help. Let's go Stefan" I say getting up. He quietly follows me out.

* * *

We make it to the Gilbert's for both Damon and Elena to answer the door. You could feel the awkwardness. I had a sick sense of pleasure from knowing that I was the only one of us four who had any idea what was going on. I do love a good goose chase.

"Well?" Damon asks as Stefan is attempting to communicate to Elena with his brooding eyes.  
"It wasn't there"  
"Who took it?" Damon asks stepping out on to the porch so we can shut the door.  
"I don't know"  
"It's that teacher. There is something really off about him".  
"No" Stefan said a little too quickly. "There was someone who took it before we got there"  
"Who else is there?" Damon asks. Both brothers turn to look at Jeremy through the window. It's moments like these that I find it hard to understand that they don't know when the other is bullshitting.  
"Damon, no! Stop it, Damon" Elena calls as Damon goes inside to talk to Jeremy.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal back in the day. Who else did you show it too?" Damon asks Jeremy.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't ask questions just spill"  
"Ha, your kidding me right?"  
"Jay, did anyone else ask you about the journal, other than our history teacher?" I ask trying to help get to the point.  
"Just that girl, Anna"  
"The hot crazy one?" Damon asks.  
"Yeah"  
"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asks.  
"A crazy but hot girl. Keep up" I tell Stefan  
"How do you know her?" Damon asks him.  
"We are meeting up later. Want to come?" Jeremy asks sarcastically but Damon and I both take him up on the offer.

* * *

While Jeremy is talking to Anna, Damon and I are sitting in a booth at the grill watching.

"So I'm cashing in a favor. Can I trust them?"  
"I'm assuming 'them' are Elena and Stefan?"  
"Correct. So?"  
"At this point in time I would advice against it. But nothing is going to come of searching for the grimoire. So it doesn't really matter where allegiances right now"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, that I have the grimoire"  
"And you are just now saying something"  
"And miss the fun of watching everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off? Fat chance. Besides the safety of things lies in how hard they are to find. I think I have proven that I can keep something secret and safe. Emily already tried once to get the crystal. The less everyone knows of what I have, the less they can attempt to get it from me. Tomorrow is the full moon that is needed to open the tomb. They are out of time to fuck anything up"  
"You are an evil little thing, aren't you"  
"But I'm an evil little thing on your side. Are you complaining?"  
"Nope" Damon says as he laughs. "Just impressed. That's all"  
"Good. I think we have wasted enough time here. Let's go catch the deceivers in the act" I say hopping up.  
"Lead the way" Damon says holding out his arm. I take it and we make our way to the car.

* * *

We get to the cemetery in time for Stefan to open the tomb

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Damon says in a mocking tone. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Damon asks me.  
"Interesting in deed. Do you think they know what happens to people who cross us? We will be taking the grimoire now"  
"How can you help him?" Elena asks.  
"It's not here," Stefan says.  
"What do you mean it's not there?" Elena asks Stefan  
"It's not here. The book isn't here" Stefan says  
"Oh, that sucks" I tell them both.  
"That really sucks… for you" Damon says.  
"What are you talking about?" Elena asks.  
"Oh just that I knew I couldn't trust the likes of you two. I believe the phrase is 'early bird get's the worm'" Damon says smiling.  
"You have it" Stefan says astonished.  
"Correct. Here I was all on board for this ménage a trio, but you had to go fuck it up. Oh well. I'll tell them you send your regards" Damon says grabbing my waist and vamping off.

* * *

Damon drops me off at my house. I walk up to the front porch and start to dig through my bag for my keys. I hear a noise behind me, but there is nothing there. I turn back to the door only to be grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. The world fades to black.


	14. Chapter 14: Fool Me Once

**A/N: I did a little bit of research on how witch's do there thing. I hope I did it justice. Next episode we meet Isobel! We also learn more about Victoria's Family. **

* * *

I wake up with a killer headache. As I look around the run down motel room I quickly realize that Anna kidnapped me. This is bad, very bad. In the show she kidnapped Elena to barging with the brothers for the grimoire and to make Bonnie compliant. I have the grimoire and the ability to unlock the tomb. Why the hell am I kidnapped? How the hell do I get out of here? Elena isn't here, am I in her place? Is Bonnie still looked in the bathroom? Okay. I need a plan. Bartender Ben is asleep on the chair at the end of the bed. Bonnie is valuable, they wont hurt her. As I try to figure out a plan of action I am inching towards the door. Ben is disposable. He's already crossed Bonnie. It will be okay if his death comes a little early. I reach the door and slowly start to unlock it. That is, until I am slammed into it from behind.

"People really need to stop doing that" He turns me around to face him.  
"You really are pretty. Shame I have to do this" He looks me in the eyes as his start to dilate, "You will not run. You will not move from this spot. Understand?"  
"I understand" I say as calmly as I can. As soon as noobie vamp moves away, I throw open the door on to see the woman of the hour, Anna.  
"What are you doing?" She asks Ben.  
"I did that eye thing you told me"  
"Vervain! She hangouts with vampires, Ben! She knows!" Anna yells as she shoves me in to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
"Bonnie, are you okay?" I whisper trying to wake her up.  
"Luna, I'm scared. I'm so scared" She tells me as she opens her eyes. My heart feels for her. She should have to deal with this. I need to get her out of her  
"Bonnie, I'm going to get you out of her. It's going to get scarier but I need you to trust me that I'll keep you safe"  
"I trust you," She says as I pick her up bridal style. I stand there for a moment, taking a deep breath, and visualize the love I have for my best friend. I pull every feeling of protectiveness and care I have and turn it in to a tangible ball of energy that surrounds Bonnie. It clings to her, looking like flames are dancing on her skin. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm making sure you don't get burned while I remind the vampires what witch's are made of" I tell her as all the lights in the room start to catch fire, even the ones that aren't on. It slowly spreads to the curtains and bedspread. I hear Ben screaming as the flames claim his life and the sound of a door slamming against the wall as Anna leaves. When there is only the fire left, I walk out of the bathroom with Bonnie still in my arms.

I reach the door as it is pulled open. Stefan is standing there looking bewildered.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm assuming you drove here?"  
"Yeah, my car is down stairs"  
"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask him as I set Bonnie down on her own two feet  
"You just saved my life"  
"I don't think it was your life in danger, but you are welcome all the same. Now I don't know about you two but personally, I'm starving" Bonnie laughs and Stefan still has the same facial express.  
"Yeah. Let's go," He says as he leads us to the car.

* * *

We head to Gram's house. Elena meets us there, much to my displeasure.

"They wanted me to do a spell," Bonnie tells Elena, Stefan, and her Grams.  
"What spell, child?" Grams asked.  
"They wanted to get in to the tomb. She kidnapped me to do the spell and Luna for leverage to get the spell book. She thinks Damon has Emily's grimoire"  
"Which he does. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes here later looking for the same thing," Stefan says.  
"He won't" I tell the group who had, up until this point, almost forgotten that I was there.  
"Yes he will. He has the book but he still needs a witch. You two are still in danger, that is why I need you to not leave" Stefan tells them.  
"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so" Grams tells him  
"I can't protect you out there"  
"We can protect ourselves" She says determinedly.  
"You two are safe. I made sure of that. He won't force you to do the spell because A) He doesn't have the book, and B) He already has someone to do it"  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks shocked. I can only assume due to the fact that he just learned he doesn't know everything. It is quite shocking.  
"I have the grimoire. I have the crystal. I can do the spell," I tell the group.  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bonnie asks.  
"So you wont be involved. This is one of those moments where I know I sound like I'm controlling and manipulative. I probably am, but in my defense- I'm playing the game with the ability to see the whole board. Bonnie I am trying to keep you and your family safe. I am asking you to let me"  
"How can you help him? With everything he has done, why does he get to be happy?" Elena asks quickly getting angry.  
"Who's to say he doesn't deserve his happy ever after?"  
"ME! He is an asshole!"  
"I'm help" Bonnie interjects in the middle of Elena's argument.  
"I don't think that is a good idea. Don't get involved child"  
"Grams, if it involves everyone around me. It involves me"  
"Alright, then we are helping"  
"No" I tell Grams.  
"Excuse me?" She turns to look at me.  
"I'm changing fate. I've been pretty good at it so far and by damn I will be successful with you to. You are staying here to help us recover when we get back because that is what Bonnie and I will need"  
"It is a foolish mistake to not bring me, girl"  
"It is a mistake I will gladly make time and time again if it means getting the outcome I want" I think she was able to read between the lines and get what I wasn't saying because she stopped arguing after that.  
"So how do we do this?"  
"We aren't doing anything. I'm not going to let you two open that tomb. It's an awful idea," Elena tells us.  
"Really? Are you prepared to stop us, two magically empowered beings? To stop Damon, a 150 year old vampire?" She stares me down and I just ignore her. "The plan, Bonnie, is that the grimoire will tell us how to release the spell on the tomb using the crystal. We just follow the instructions"  
"Sounds simple enough"

* * *

That night we all reconvened at the tomb door.

"How do we start?" Bonnie asks.  
"We spread out the elements. You start with lighting the torches and I'll drawl the circle with the water," I say as I walk the edge of the circle slowly pouring out the water from the bottle.  
"That's it? It's just water from the tap," Elena helpfully informs us.  
"I'm sorry. Did you want holy water Fedex-ed from Rome?" I ask as I continue to do what I was doing.  
"As opposed to what?" Bonnie asks.  
"I mean shouldn't it be like blessed or something?"  
"Is reality not matching up to what's in your pretty little head?"

"What's that?" Stefan asks Damon about what he is holding.  
"It's for Katherine, she needs something to get her going. Or is your girl offering to tap a vein?" Damon says to which Stefan just rolls her eyes.

"Elena. This is fine" Bonnie tells her before turning to me. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am. Hold my hand and close your eyes" She does as I say.  
"_From East to South, and North to West. We call on you Hecate to attend and bless. With our hands steadfast, our spell is cast_"

As we are chanting the crystal lying in front of us starts to float. I can hear Elena freaking out. A strong wind blows around us taking out the torches. The crystal floats up to the door of the tomb and explodes, moving the door.

"It is done" Bonnie tells them.

Damon goes into the tomb as Anna comes down the stairs.

"This is our peace treaty. I know Jeremy really does like you. You are welcome to go get your mother on the grounds that you are agree to never hurt or cross any of us again. If you can't make that promise then leave her be"  
"I promise peace. Thank you"  
"For Jeremy. You better strive to be deserving of him"  
She just nods and heads in to the tomb.

"What about the others?" Elena asks.  
"They are desiccated. As long as they don't get any blood they shouldn't be a problem"  
"You are leaving it up to chance?"  
"We will shut the door,"

Anna comes out with her mother.

"The treaty applies to your mother as well"  
"Okay" She says giving me a nod that I return.

It's been long enough. I go in to find Damon but what I find is nothing more than a mess. Standing there in front of me is a shell of a man who has loved and lost. The eyes that could once capture the strongest of women are now empty. I do the only thing I can think of I hug him as tightly as I can. I feel him almost collapse.  
"Let's go home" The only answer I get is a slight nod. I drag him out of the tomb. Stefan closes it behind us. Elena and Bonnie clean up the witch stuff and we all make it back to the cars.

I drive Damon home.

"I'm coming over tomorrow and bringing Vicki. We are getting shit faced on cheep alcohol. We will dance and provide proper distraction. We might even bring lunch," I say and he just gives me this look of total hurt. "I'm sorry. I want to help, but I don't know how"  
"She's a bitch"  
"Complete bitch"  
"She wasn't there. She never was"  
"You deserve better"  
"You and Vicki come over tomorrow. I'll figure out the rest" He tells me as he gets out of my car.

* * *

I make it back to Bonnies.

"How did it go?" Grams asks us.  
"Good! It was awesome!" Bonnie says excitedly. "But now I am so wiped out. Are you crashing here?" She asks me.  
"If the two of you don't mind. I'll take the couch so I can leave with out waking everyone up in the morning"  
"Nonsense child. We have a guestroom where you will lay your sleepy head until a descent hour in the morning"  
"Yes, ma'am" I say as she shows me to the room. "Thank you grams"  
"It's not a problem. So tell me, how much of the future do you know?"  
"I was hoping you forgot about that comment"  
"You knew that wasn't likely"  
"But I hoped"  
"How much?"  
"Depends. I knew a future but I don't know how much of that is the same. I already have changed a lot of things. Mostly saving lives. Although, death's still happened, I just changed who was doing the dying"  
"Dangerous game"  
"Yet one I'm willing to play. Even if there is a chance that I will loose"  
"Don't fear the world when you get to that point. The unknown is only as scary as you make it. You are strong enough to befriend the monsters. While you are doing all of this live altering scheming, don't forget to live your life. You are still a young girl with a whole world in front of her. Don't fear the darkness"  
"I'm just scared somewhere along the lines I'm going to screw up and someone who I wanted to safe will die, or that saving someone will be at the cost of another's life.  
"I have faith in you. That and you are quickly building yourself quite a family who will have your back. It wouldn't be a bad idea to show your cards sometimes"  
"I would love nothing more than that"  
"Showing your cards?"  
"No, a family"


	15. Chapter 15: Few Good Men

**A/N: We are learning more about Victoria! I'm thinking there needs to be a Lexi v. Katherine showdown. What do you think?  
**

* * *

"So your mom's name is Isobel. She is from around here. Mr. Saltzman's late wife's name is Isobel and she's also from around here. Therefore we are thinking they are one in the same?" Caroline asks Elena.  
"Yeah so far that's what everything I found points to"  
"Wow. That's weird" Bonnie tells us.  
"So does that make him, like, your stepdad? Does he know?"  
"No he does know"  
"Do you believe it?" Stefan asked her.  
"I can't the coincidence along is too big. You know? But I have the address of her high school friend" Elena tells us.  
"Are you going to go see her?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I'm scared. If I find out that they are one in the same then it means that my birthmother is dead. I don't know if I can handle that," She says on the verge of crying. Out of compassion I reach out and squeeze her hand. "Would you come with me, if I went?"  
"Yes. I would go with you" No one should have to do that alone.  
"Did Jenna say anything about Alaric's wife? Anything about how she died?" Stefan asked her.  
"No just that she was killed and the case was never solved," She tells Stefan but he doesn't look her in the eye. "But you knew that already"  
"At the school, we he attacked me, he sort of told me about his wife and her death"  
"So…"  
"I don't think they are the same people," Stefan tells her.  
"Well, I'm off. Elena, call me if you want to go. Sassy duo, I'll call you two later. Stefan, bye" I say getting up to leave.

* * *

I pick Vicki up and make it to the Salvatore's. We walk in to music booming and girls half naked dancing around.

"I hope you know, I'm partaking in this" Vicki tells me.  
"Have at it. Just don't kill anyone. I don't think Damon is in the right mind to do clean up"  
"Yes mom!" Vicki says before vamping to the girl dancing on the coffee table. I spot Damon sitting on the couch and I run up behind him and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I ask playfully  
"Is that my feisty little best friend half naked?" He asks as he pulls me over the couch on to his lap.  
"You are very overdressed. It's appalling" Before I know what's happening, he pulls my shirt over my head and bites into the skin above my heart. He drinks a little then kisses me on the forehead. "Thanks for coming over"  
"I told you I would. Now it's dance time," I say pulling him off the couch towards the center of the room. Vicki comes over to us and we both grind on Damon to the beat of the song.  
"My two favorite girls" He says as he swings Vicki around towards me and goes to feed on a different girl. I keep dancing with Vicki until someone flicks on the lights.

"Nooo, buzz kill bob" Damon says as Stefan turns off the music.  
"Really?" Vicki asks rhetorically.  
"Ladies don't get mean. Greetings brother," Damon tells him.  
"Can we talk?" Stefan asks Damon.  
"Yeah"  
"Without the tri delts and friends?"  
"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of them. They are really good at keeping secrets," Damon tells him.  
"I'm serious," Stefan says. Damon rolls his eyes and tells the girls to sit down. Vicki and I follow the boys to the other side of the room as they talk.

"You are worried about me, that's nice. Don't be. These two are going to take good care of me. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be, I spent the last 145 years with one goal. Trying to get in to the tomb, and I succeeded. Granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued. By why dwell? It's so liberating to not have a master plan. I can do what ever the hell I want," Damon tells him.  
"That's kind of what I'm afraid of" Stefan says. Vicki and I share and eye roll.  
"Relax, I haven't killed anyone in… far too long"  
"Those girls?"  
"Will end up back in their dorm rooms with headaches"  
"Predictably, you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. Spill it brother"  
"There was a woman, you may have known a few years back named Isobel from Duke"  
"Really? You are asking about women from his past. Now? Seriously?" Vicki asks stepping in for Damon.  
"It's important"  
"Nothing is important. Not anymore" Damon whispers in Stefan's ear. "Great chat. Now I have to go exploit women in the name of grief" Damon puts his arms over Vicki and I. We walk back to party.  
"I'm feeling nice, which one do you like best?" Damon asks Vicki.  
"I like this you. It's the you that we had back we you turned me. It's my favorite you. The free you" Vicki tells him.  
"There might be hope for you yet, Donovan"

* * *

Later that day I'm sitting with Lexi in the town square drinking coffee.

"So what's the latest?"  
"Still looking for my parents. All I have an unconfirmed last name to go on"  
"What are you hoping to find when you do find your family?"  
"Ideally? I hope to find people who have been looking for me. I want a family. The people I grew up with were nice but both parents worked all of the time. I pretty much raised myself since I was in middle school. I mean they were off at work before I even got up. It was lonely. I just want to find someone. You know?"  
"I know that no matter what happens, you have built yourself a nice little family here. We've got your back. No matter what" Lexi tells me with a half hug. We sit in silence for a bit as I people watch.  
"They're really cute"  
"Who?" Lexi ask looking for where I was talking about.  
"Elena's aunt and the history teacher, in front of the grill by the sign" We both watch as they kiss.  
"They are really cute" Lexi says agreeing. "I want cute"  
"I don't. Cute is nice for people who are like that. But I want fun and adventure. I want some to come in and turn my whole world upside down and make me question everything I know. I want way more than just cute"  
"You do seem to wild for something like that"  
"But that's just me. I do think cute is exactly what some people need. For example, those two, also Stefan and Elena," I say as my phone rings, it's Elena. Speak of the devil.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I say as I answer.  
"I'm going. Where are you?"  
"Outside the grill" I say hanging up. A few minutes later she pulls up. I hug Lexi goodbye and jump in the car with Elena.  
"I can believe you are doing this"  
"Do you think I shouldn't?"  
"Not that you shouldn't. I just can't believe that you are"  
"Well, I want to know. You know"  
"Trust me. I know"  
"Thanks for coming. I know we don't really get along but I wanted someone who would understand"  
"I know. I came for the same reason. I want to know about mine too. I get it" We spend the rest of the car in silence, thinking.

* * *

We arrive at the house. It took some time for Elena to work up the nerves to get out of the car, some more to walk up to the house. But it took me physically holding her in place for her to knock on the door.

"We shouldn't have come" Elena says looking at the door.  
"Elena. Stop wimping out. Mr. Tanner was way scarier than this woman could ever be. Women up and get your answers" I whisper yell to her. Before she can reply the door opens reveling a petite blonde woman.

"Trudie? Trudie Peterson?" Elena asks her.  
"Yes"  
"Um my name is Elena Gilbert and I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming"  
"Oh I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"  
"I think that… Um… Well… Do you know she had a baby she gave up for adoption?"  
"My God. You are her daughter! I was just about to make some tea, do you two want some?" She asked stepping back in to the house.  
"I wasn't going to come. I mean I didn't plan on it. I was driving and we ended up here. I, um, I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in here"  
"It's not a problem. I just haven't thought about her in years. So which on are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh she had three kids. If you are a Gilbert, then you must have been the first"  
"Wow. When did you last see her?"  
"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We were in touch for a while after that, but you know how that goes. People drift apart"  
"You don't know where she ended up?"  
"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I'm sure it wasn't easy. But she did eventually get herself together. She ended up going to some smart school in North Carolina on a scholarship"  
"Do you know who my father is or where my other siblings ended up?" Elena asks her.  
"No, I could never get her to fess up, but I think the twins were taken by their dad"  
"Twins?"  
"Oh you three were Irish Triplets, but the second two were actually twins, a boy and a girl if I recall correctly. They had a different dad then you did, I know that much" She says as the tea begins to whistle. "Let me get that"

Elena looks at me, and I try to give her a reassuring smile. Trudie comes back with tea for all of us and Elena starts up with more questions.

"When were the twins born?" Elena asks as we both take a sip of our drink  
"They were born right at the end of the year, December 20th. I remember because I called in take-out for her on Christmas" I spit mine back in to the cup. There is no way. Nope. Not a chance.  
"Sorry, I wasn't prepared for the burn. Um, what is this? If you don't mind me asking, I'm sort of a tea connoisseur, " I say. Trudie gives me a contemplating look that goes away as soon as I take another drink.  
"I have old high school pictures, want to see?" She asks Elena, to which she gets a nod. She pulls out the yearbook and Elena starts flipping through it. I watch as the moment of clarity hits her.

"Vervain"  
"What?" Trudie asks  
"The tea. You know" Elena says.  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
"You didn't invite us in, and you are serving us tea with vervain. You know" I tell her.  
"I think it's time for you two to leave"  
"What are you not telling me?" Elena asks.  
"Please leave. Now" With that said Elena and I hop up and quickly make our way out of the house. Immediately upon walking out the door, I notice a guy watching us.

I grab Elena's arm and pull her quickly to the car. "Elena, get inside the car. Now" She uses the clicker to unlock the car. We both jump in and lock the door. She starts the car and we pull away before either of us are finished buckling.

"That was weird," She finally says.  
"You have no idea"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, just that I was born on December 20th at Mystic Fall general hospital"  
"Wow. Do you think…"  
"I don't know. That means I have a twin. How could I have a twin I don't know about? How or why did we get separated?"  
"We need to know more"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What?"  
"Can we not tell anyone about my thing? At least until we know more?"  
"Yeah sure"

* * *

Later that night at the Founder's Fundraiser Raffle

"On his couch, sans shirt, and his mom walks in" Caroline tells me.  
"While you were…" I ask  
"Yepp"  
"While he…"  
"Yepp"  
"Oh, man"  
"Yepp" She says. We stop talking about is as Matt comes over and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Aww yall are so cute I might be sick"  
"Ah shut up" Matt tells me.  
"I kid, I kid. So how's your mom?" I ask getting an elbow to the ribs from Caroline.  
"She's home. That's good at least"  
"Yeah. I was never good with parents. How are you doing to the bachelor raffle thing?"  
"Oh he's been hit on at least six times that I've seen," Caroline says for him.  
"Impressive" I tell him  
"More like embarrassing," Matt tells us.

"Oh, hi Miss Donavon" Caroline says. I turn to give the washed up runaway mom a once over. She looks exactly as trashy as she did on the show.  
"Elena, honey" She gives Elena a hug.  
"Hey, Kelly!"  
"Long time, no see"  
"How have you been?"  
"Same old. Oh, Matty tells me you broke his heart" Kelly says. I share a look at Caroline.  
"Mom," Matt tries to get her to stop talking.  
"I'm just kidding. But it looks like he found his rebound girl" Kelly looks at Caroline. "Here you go sweetheart, how ever many that will buy" She hands Caroline a $5 dollar bill. "I better not get bachelor number 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive" Caroline gives her the tickets and she walks off.  
I lean over towards Caroline "Guess who is getting bachelor number 3?"  
"How are you going to manage that?" She asks me.  
"I have my ways" Damon.

As the bar filled up with desperate women I stepped out to get some fresh air. I had no want to hear Damon drop hints about the non-permanent murder of my possible mother. If that is true, then the other one born at the hospital, could be him. Even more, Trudie said that his dad took him. Meaning that whatever name is written, as the parents are more than likely my parents too. If I go back to the hospital I could very much find out who my parents are.

"Victoria" Elena says running as she dashes out of the grill.  
"What's wrong?" I ask already knowing.  
"He killed her!"  
"Who?"  
"Damon killed her. Damon killed Isobel"  
"Elena, I have a theory about that-" I was interrupted when Stefan came out.  
"Elena, are you okay?"  
"No! Damon was the vampire that killed her?"  
"You really should have given him a heads up about that," I tell Stefan.  
"Alaric said that they never found the body," Stefan tells her.  
"Which leads me to believe that-" Again I was interrupted.  
"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to know more" Stefan says.  
"I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him"  
"I wasn't. The guy is a blast," Stefan and Elena both glare at me. I shrug my shoulders. Of course they only listen to me when I give them the chance to get up on their high horses.  
"I'm so stupid" Elena says.  
"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him but he's already so on edge"  
"It's in the past. What is he going to flip out over?" I ask. Surprise, I was ignored. Stefan slightly shifts as he talks to Elena drawing my attention to what, rather who, is behind him  
"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asks Stefan.  
"Because you aren't the only one wishing that he would change," Stefan tells her.  
"Elena, that man" I say pulling on her arm. "He the one that was standing out side of Trudies'"  
"Oh my gosh, you're right" Elena says.

Stefan tells us both to go back inside. I go find Caroline right as Kelly won bachelor number three. I know the smile on my face is nothing but pure evilness. I love when I get my way.

"Congratulations Mrs. Donovan" Caroline tells her.  
"Okay, stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you are doing. This nice thing, it's fake. Just like you and just like your mom. For some reason Matt fell for it but don't think that I will. I don't like you. So…"  
"So you're a bitch" I start out. Both Kelly and Caroline look at me in surprise. "You run off with god-knows who, leaving Matt alone. Then you come home and pick a fight with your son's girlfriend? You don't have to like her. It's fine if you don't. No one cares either way, because you don't matter. Matt has his own life, a life that he wants Caroline in. So fuck off. They care about each other and that is more real than _anything_ about you" I tell Kelly. She just huffs and tells us to tell the plumber that she is at the bar.  
"Thanks" Caroline says quietly.  
"No problem, Carebear. I meant every word of it. You are a queen, don't worry about peasants trying to throw rocks at the castle walls," We both laugh. I kiss her cheek and make my way out the door. Stefan and Elena are there talking to some guy.

"I have a message for the girls," The man says.  
"What?" Elena says.  
"Who are you?" Stefan asks.  
"Stop looking" The man says.  
"Stop looking for what?" Elena asks him.  
"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you"  
"Isobel," Elena mumbles as she looks at me.  
"Stop looking" He says again. "Do you understand?"  
"She's alive," Elena says  
"That means…" I began.  
"Does that mean she's a vampire?" Elena asks.  
"He's under compulsion," Stefan tells us.  
"Do you understand?" He asks more forcefully.  
"Yes" Elena and I both say.  
"Good. I'm done now," He tells us as he backs up in front of a truck. Elena screams, I just stand there watching in morbid fascination. We run over to check on him. Elena finds his phone conveniently in working order.  
"We need to get out of here," Stefan tells us. We both nod and follow him. He drops Elena off at her house but I ask him to take me to the Salvatore's, I don't feel like being alone right now.

* * *

We walk in to the living room to see Damon sitting in front of the fire, with a dead Alaric on the floor.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan says rushing over to Alaric.  
"What happened? He attacked me"  
"Damon"  
"All I did was tell him the truth, that his wife didn't want him any more. Not my fault he couldn't handle it"  
"Like you have been handling Katherine?"  
"I've been handling it just fine. In fact, Isobel found me. She came to me. If she is related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to me"  
"Stop it!" Stefan tells him "You don't have to keep looking!"  
"It can't be a coincidence that Isobel sought me out" Damon tells him. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this?" Damon asks referring to the dead body.

As he walks by me, he grabs my hand and makes me spend around. "Are you coming my way?"

"Yes sir" I answer as he pulls me to his room. "So do you want to talk about?"  
"No. I've had a shit day"  
"I bet I can top it"  
"Let's hear it"  
"I might be related to Elena. I don't want to be related to Elena"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We went to see this chick, Trudie, who knew Isobel. I went with her because I already told her that I was looking for my real parents. Bonding in our suffering and all, I went with her. Turns outs Isobel has three kids. Elena and a pair of twins"  
"You do know this entire day has centered around her. Why aren't you pissed that I killed her, like everyone else?"  
"Because you didn't kill her, you turned her"  
"She is still dead"  
"But it wasn't permanent. Really you made sure that I could meet my mom when I wanted to. She's not going to crash her car and die before I figure out how to talk to her"  
"That is a really weird way of thinking about it"  
"Yeah. Well I wish I were as calm about the twin thing. I have a twin, a brother, out there somewhere. I mean, are we identical? Does he have my face? What about my personality? What if I meet him and he doesn't like me-"  
"You are one of the greatest people I have ever met. You are very dark and twisted but you have one of the biggest, most caring hearts. You are loyal, strong and most importantly, hilarious. If you brother ever has the pleasure of meeting you, he would love you," Damon tells me pulling me down on to the bed. "Now, we are going to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day" He pulls my head down to rest on his shoulder. I curl up into him.

"Sleep. New day" I mumble as I fall asleep as he runs his hand up and down my back.


	16. Chapter 16: There Goes the Neighborhood

**A/N: This is yet another chapter that doesn't really go with the episode, but it sure does move the plot to my story! This is the episode that the gang finds out about the tomb vampires getting out. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt all double date. Two tomb vampires attack the Salvatore's and Jeremy figures out Anna's secret. All of those will be relevant next chapter but none of them had anything to do with my O.C. so I didn't worry about it. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"We have a problem," Damon says from his car effectively ending the more normal day I've had since I got here.  
"Yeah, between you and me- loads of problems. Which one is currently ranking high enough for you to pick me up from school?" I ask him.  
"You and Broom Hilda screwed something up"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"This morning I had a lovely sit down with Pearl and her daughter. Turns out someone, who will remain nameless, didn't close the tomb correctly. 26 grudge holding vampires are among Mystic Falls"  
"Oopps"  
"Oops? Oops? Really, that is the best you can do?"  
"What do you want me to say? I told Grams that we didn't need her. Instead Bonnie and I broke the seal, opened the tomb, and then left. So yes. Oops. I forgot to shut the door. What is the big deal anyways?"  
"At the moment it's not. But I dare you, my delicious psychic, to tell me it wont be a problem in the future"  
"Point taken. What do you want to do about it?"  
"I don't know. Talk to the Bennets and see if there is anything to do" He says as we pull up to Gram's house.  
"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow with what I found out" I tell him getting out of the car.

"Come in" Grams says.  
"Thanks"  
"I know why you are here"  
"You do?"  
"This is about the tomb spirits talk"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry" I tell her sheepishly.  
"I just hope this is a learning experience for you. Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Also, just because you have the power, doesn't mean you know what you are doing"  
"Noted. So how do I fix it?"  
"Are they civil?"  
"As far as I know"  
"Then let sleeping dogs lie. If they aren't a treat to you and yours, then don't worry about their businesss"  
"You don't think they will come for the council that put them in the tomb"  
"Perhaps. If they do, then we will make our move"  
"Okay"  
"But that's not the only reason you came over here"  
"No ma'am, it's not"  
"What else?"  
"Um. I need to talk to my mother. I usually can do that when I sleep but with everything going on, I was hoping that I could sort of hide out in your house while I find answers. If you don't mind?"  
"Not at all child. I'll make you some tea that will help make you sleepy"

After drinking the tea, I curled up on the guest bed. Sleep came quickly.

"κόρη" I wake up to Hecate kissing my forehead.  
"Hello, mother"  
"What has been troubling you?"  
"Why didn't you tell me I have a twin?"  
"Because it is his job to find you. I only made sure you had enough information that when he does find you, you will believe him"  
"I don't get it. Is he yours' too?"  
"Every child born of the Black line is mine"  
"But I wasn't born of that line, I mean, I'm not of this world. It doesn't make any since to me"  
"Child, you are thinking too linear. Souls and bodies are two different things. Bodies live and die. Once created, souls always exist. When one dies, their souls comes here, to the underworld. All except for mine, they don't come here, instead they are given new bodies and their lives start over from birth, immediately. I never get to see them"  
"Why? That's horrible!"  
"It's part of a curse. The same on that took you and your twin from me for all of these centuries. For the rest, they are cursed to be reborn again and again until it is broken"  
"So they all are like me?"  
"Yes and no. Your twin is like you, a hybrid. He, too, was hidden from me and, with help, I brought him home. Instead of landing in Mystic Falls, I put him with the brothers so they could teach and protect him"  
"The brothers?"  
"There are seven of them, unlike you and your twin- they are demigods. But their powers are bound due to the curse. They all have been reborn time and time again within the blood line"  
"So you have 9 children total?"  
"Yes, you and 8 boys. I haven't seen any of you in a thousand years"  
"That's because of the cures?"  
"Yes. You being here is the beginning of breaking it. I will guided you through the rest as time comes"  
"Why are you being punished with this cures? What happened?"  
"The curse and me being punished are two different things. Zeus is punishing Hades and I for failing to do what we promised. The curse is from a witch. She tapped in to powers she shouldn't have and with those powers curse me and my children"  
"What were the powers?"  
"The powers she tapped into are the twins, Apollo and Artemis. She needed Artemis' control over the moon to curse the wolves, and with them, your brothers. She needed Apollo for his prophecy and powers of the sun. Both are gods of magic, meaning she had more power than ever meant for one person. She won. But the war didn't end. We all scrambled to save what we could, this born the prophecy. Artemis made sure the black line would never die out. Apollo looked after the half that wasn't mine. I began searching for those involved. To this day I am still searching"  
"What do you mean the war didn't end?"  
"The prophecy insured that we would be given a second chance to protect ours"  
"What counts as 'ours'?"  
"Most of what goes bump in the night" She said with a wink. "Wolves, vampires, witches, really anything supernatural from the underworld is under our protection. Our meaning, Hades, and I"  
"Wow. That's a lot to take in"  
"You don't need to worry about it all. What is important to you is that you have a family that is coming for you. The rest is my domain"  
"What about the prophecy?"  
"Don't you worry about that. You will know what to do about it when the time comes. Now wake up. I do believe the plot is thickening"


	17. Chapter 17: Let the Right One In

**A/N Should Anna turn Jeremy? **

* * *

When I wake up again it's storming out. I immediately call Damon for him to come pick me up.

"What? Afraid of a little water?" He asks as I get in the car.  
"No. I'm sweet and full of sugar. I just might melt"  
"The cause of that would be more likely related to you being the Wicked Witch of the West"  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Gram's is looking in to how to fix our tomb vamp problem but she is reluctant until they make a move against us"  
"Well tell her to get on board. Two attack Stefan and I last night"  
"Really? What happened?"  
"They dramatically crashed through the window and tried to kill us"  
"You seem to be alive-ish to me"  
"Well that is because they didn't win. We staked one and the other ran"  
"Do you think they will still be an issue?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Alright. I'm texting Bonnie to ask Grams to look in to warding your house. Honestly you need a human roommate"  
"Believe me, I know"

We get to the Salvatore house only to find Stefan and Elena already there. Damon begins fixing boarding up the broken window while the rest of us stand around.

"I say we go to Pearl's, beat down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon says.  
"Yeah? And then What? Turn to the rest of the house of vampire and say oops, I'm sorry," Stefan remarks.  
"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena so helpfully supplies.  
"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. Plus I didn't really have a choice. She's… scary" Damon says. "Also, she's going to help me find Katherine"  
"Of course. Damon gets what he wants, like always. No matter who he hurts in the process"  
"Who is hurting with this? Regardless, I still don't get why they attack you two, of all people," I say.  
"I don't either. Which is why we should go kill him" Damon tells Stefan  
"We aren't killing anyone" Stefan says.  
"Um excuse me. I woke up this morning to learn that the tomb vampires have escaped. Sorry if I'm snarky but we have to fix this" Elena says.  
"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon huffs out.  
"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted that you are a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities"  
"Enough Elena" I tell her.  
"Look this isn't being very productive. We will figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan says.

"Yepp. My trusty side kick and I will get right on that" Damon says. He walks over to me and throws me over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down you big meanie!" I say as I try to hit his back.  
"Meanie? I don't think I have ever been call 'meanie' in my life" He tells me.  
"Well I understand if you are more commonly referred to as 'jackass'. It's good to expand your vocabulary"  
"Sure thing, pipsqueak" He says as he tosses me on to his bed.  
"So I found out more about me," I tell him as he goes through his room pulling out weapons.  
"Yeah? Tell me while I teach you"  
"Ohh, what are you teaching me?"  
"How to fight, or more so- kill"  
"Nice!" I say as I stand in front of him.  
"Feet wider than your shoulders, knees a little bent, hands up by your shoulders." He says as he taps my foot to move.  
"It's official, I have a twin"  
"Nice. Is she hot? Now make a fist"  
"She is actually a he. He is my twin so judging by how I look. I'm going to say he's hot"  
"You don't know how to make a fist" He grabs my hand and opens the palm up. "Now put you fingers together, good. Now bend them over the palm, like so. Now slide the knuckles up where you end up grabbing the flesh at the top of your hand forming a fist. Nice. So you have a brother? Weird"  
"Not just one, eight brothers somewhere out there"  
"Punch me"  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Punch me"  
"I don't know how"  
"Aim with your middle finger, twist your wrist as you go. Now do it" I throw about three punches. He stops to correct me, and I throw a few more.  
"Good. Now let's show you how to stake someone"  
"Um, okay" I say as he hands me a plastic stake.  
"Why do you have a plastic stake?"  
"I broke it off something so I don't have to worry about you accidently killing me"  
"Probably a smart more" I say as I get back into fighting stance.  
"Now, you want to aim here" He lines up the fake stake with his heart. "From your punches I can tell you have enough strength to do it, so don't chicken out. Okay?"  
"Okay" He then turns around. "Now try to line it up from the back" I poke his back with it "The heart is located slightly behind and left of the breastbone. Meaning when looking at the back aim a little left between the shoulder blades" I move the stake to the correct spot. "Good. Do you think you can remember that?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay. Now try to stake me" I try for a little bit then Damon stops me again.  
"You are doing well but you wont ever be able to straight on try to stake a vampire. Your best bet would be to incapacitate them for at least a little bit. With a vampire, as you know, you can do with by stabbing them anywhere with a piece of wood. Although I don't recommend using your stake for that because once you pull it out, the effect of the wood stops. If you understand everything, then we are done our lessons for today"  
"Is this going to be an often thing?"  
"Daily until I trust you enough not to get slaughtered by the tomb vampires. They attacked us and I don't trust them not to go after those we care about"  
"Is this you way of telling me you care?"  
"I wont ever admit it again," Damon says as he checks the time. "Stefan should be back. Lets get a plan together" We go out to the living room looking for Stefan. We can't find him. Damon keeps call his phone. Finally he calls Elena, but she doesn't answer either. So we head over there because Stefan is probably there too.

* * *

"That one was an ignore. This girl is seriously getting on my nerves" Damon tells me as he knocks on the door.  
"What?" She says as she answers.  
"You are ignoring me," Damon says as he enters. I stay quite but I follow him in to get out of the rain.  
"Oh those 6 missed calls? Sorry my phone was dead," She tells us.  
"Stefan here?" Damon asks.  
"No. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"He went out to the woods and didn't come back," I tell her.  
"He isn't answering his phone. I figured he'd be here with you," Damon finishes for me. Of course she doesn't take our word for it and calls him herself.  
"It's going straight to voicemail"  
"We know"  
"Where could he be?"  
"You're not going to like what I'm thinking" and we are of to the farmhouse of vampires.

* * *

"Pearl open this door or I swear to God I'll rip your head off," Damon yells.  
"Pearl's not home" Fredrick tells us. "Beautiful weather, not a ray of sun in the sky"  
"Where is my brother?"  
"Billy" The asshat calls. He opens the door farther and we see two men walk out a room holding Stefan. It's clear they have been hurting him.  
"You are dead" Damon slams himself against the door threshold.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't been invited in. Ms. Gibbison, never let this bad man in" He compels the woman. "For a 145 years, we have been locked in a tomb thanks to Katherine obsession with you and your brother. Starvation sets every nerve in your body on fire. That kind of pain can drive a man mad. I just thought your brother would like a taste before we killed him" He tells us before he shuts the door.  
"Oh, he's going to die" Damon tells me.  
"Damn right. We need a plan, and we need more help"  
"Let's get back to Elena," he says. We both head back to the car.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asks.  
"They have him. I can't get him back," Damon tells her  
"Why not?" I can tell Damon is quickly getting tired of her questions so I take over.  
"They compelled the woman who owns the house to not let Damon in. There are too many of them for one person anyways. We need back up"  
"I can get in" Elena tells us. She moves towards the house but Damon grabs her.  
"What part of 'too many for one person' did you not get?"  
"I'm going," She says.  
"You are not going in there," Damon tells her.  
"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" She asks.  
"Revenge. They want revenge," Damon says.  
"We have to do something"  
"I know"  
"We can't let them hurt him. We've got to get him out of there"  
"I know, Elena. I know" Damon says grabbing her face so she will listen. "But I don't know how to get him out"  
"If only we knew a vampire hunter," I say. They both look at me and we all get in the car for our search for the history teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

* * *

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help" Elena says right of the bat.  
"With what?"  
"Stefan was taken. They are hurting him and we can't save him"  
"Why not?"  
"Stefan is in the house. Damon is a vampire and can't get in. We need you"  
"I would go, but…"  
"But you wouldn't be any help. You on the other hand" Damon interjects  
"Stefan told me about your ring" Elena says cutting him off.  
"Look, the bottom line is we need your help. We are trying to save our friend who is currently being tortured. We know you are a vampire hunter with a magically ring. You meet the credentials, so please help. If you do, we will all owe you one. A favor from me goes a long way"  
"Yeah, we might even be able to help you find your wife"  
"You are lying"  
"Really? Between me and little miss full of surprises over there, we could do it" Alaric just stares at him. "Coward. Let's go"  
"Alright, wait. I'm in, I'll go," He says as he pulls out his weapons from the closet.  
"Nice" Damon says looking over the stakes. He hands me two. "Practice what I taught you"  
"What are those?" Elena asks.  
"Vervain darts"  
"Just get me in, my side kick and I can do the rest"  
"Why does she get to go?" Elena asks.  
"Do you know how to stake a vampire?" Damon asks.  
"No, but-"  
"Have you ever staked a vampire?"  
"No, but-"  
"Do you even know how to fight?"  
"No, but-"  
"That's why you aren't going"  
"Damon. I'm going with you"  
"No, you will get yourself killed"  
"So, you get Damon in. We go around, take out one by one, quietly. Alaric watches our backs and Elena is driver of the get away car. Any questions?"  
"Yeah. It's Stefan we are talking about. I'm not sitting in the car!"  
"What is the point of saving him, if you end up dead in the process?" I ask/  
"You don't understand" Elena tells us.  
"Oh, I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lefts you up where you belong. I get it"  
"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?"  
"Enough!" I slam Elena down on the student desk behind her. "You do realize you are talking to Stefan's brother? Do you honestly think you give a bigger damn about Stefan, then his own brother? We are trying to SAVE him, Elena. We are about to go in to that house and kill vampires who already want us dead. All we are asking you to do is stand out of the way of danger for about 20 minutes while we bring your prince charming home again. We don't have the manpower to watch after you and get Stefan out. I get you want to help, I really do, but could you do it in a way that's not figuratively shooting yourself in the foot? Thanks" I let her up. Everyone is staring. I just shrug innocently. "So are we going or what?"

* * *

We get back to the farmhouse where the vampires are. Alaric does his 'I need to use the phone' spiel to get in the house. He comes back with Miss. Gibbison.

"Miss. Gibbison, now tell me the truth. Are you married? Parents, children, is there anyone else who lives on this property?" She shakes her head no to all of the questions.  
"No it's just me"  
"Good" Damon snaps her neck.  
"You were suppose to compel her," Ric tells Damon.  
"It doesn't work that way," I tell Ric.  
"What she said. Now get out of here, and get rid of the body!" Damon shoves Ric back out the door. Damon starts walking towards the kitchen with me on his heels. We come to a close door. We can hear someone turning off appliances on the other side. As they walk close, Damon shoves the door open hitting them in the face. He then stakes them.  
"One down" We go room-to-room taking turns distracting and staking. We have yet to see Fredric.  
"I think I found the basement," I tell Damon. He follows me down. As I get to the bottom a man comes in to view. Without giving him a chance to look my way, I stab him in the neck and Damon stakes him. We both look up to see Elena.

"Really?"  
"Are you insane?" We ask her. She doesn't answer she just turns around and goes through the door behind her. Of course, we follow.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I hear Stefan croak out.  
"She was suppose to stay in the car," Damon tells him.  
"But she didn't" I say as I untie the ropes. For someone who really wanted to be here, Elena doesn't really do anything. Damon catches Stefan as he falls and helps him stand up.  
"Wait" Stefan says.  
"Go, I've got him" I tell him as I untie the man. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?"  
"I'm staying," He tells me.  
"Suit yourself. Can you pass on a message for me to Pearl?"  
"Sure"  
"Tell her that Victoria Montgomery would like to speak with her, and that I mean no harm. I just want to meet her and maybe help"  
"Sure thing miss"  
"Thanks"

I sprint back up the stairs to meet Damon and now Alaric. "So we are the distraction?"  
"Yepp, so make it good" Damon tells me as Alaric darts a vampire. We split up. I head towards the back of the house. I hear one in the room next to me, so I hide by the door and stake him to the heart as he walks out. I look out again to the hallway just in time to see Damon get pulled off of Fredric by two of the goons. While Damon takes one of the goons I stake another in the back. Damon is about to be snuck up on but Alaric saves him. Fredric is gone by the time we are done.  
"I'm going after Fredric" Damon tells us.  
"How did you get involved in all of this?"  
"It's a very long story. I'll tell you later if you want to know" Maybe he can tell me about mom? A vampire attacks him before he could answer. The roll on the floor for a bit before Ric stabs him with a vervain dart. I walk over and stake him so he isn't getting up again.  
"Fredric's gone," Damon says reappearing.  
"Let's get out of here," Alaric says.

We all walk out on to the porch to see the rest of the tomb vampires walking towards the house.

"How many of those dart things do you have left?" Damon asks Ric.  
"One"  
"Not going to be enough"  
"What is going on here?" Pearl's here.  
"Your little band of merry men spent the day torturing my brother"  
"I promise, the parties responsible will be dealt with"  
"If I had a good side, this is not the way to get on it" Damon says as we leave.


	18. Chapter 18: Under Control

**A/N: I'm really happy about this chapter. It's the set up for most of the plot in my OC's life! There will be a chapter following this that won't have an episode equivalent, it's so we can meet the new character who is introduced at the end.**

* * *

"Hello, you gave Harper a message that you wanted to meet me?" Pearl asks sitting down at the table with me. We are outside the grill but it's early morning, I doubt anyone would notice us.  
"Yes, thank you for coming. I wanted to introduce myself incase the need arose where either of us needed an ally. I'm Victoria Montgomery"  
"How very forward thinking of you. What makes you think I need an ally?"  
"It's completely self serving. I know technically you were here first, but you have been gone a while. I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to make a home here again, that you had a friend if you ever need someone who knows the area and the players"  
"What is in it for you?"  
"Not being a target. Not having another enemy. I really honestly just want to be on good terms with you and the others with you"  
"Alright, consider us on good terms. If that is all, I'll be leaving now"  
"Sure. Thanks seeing me"  
"Good day, Victoria" Well that went better than I thought it would.

* * *

"I found out," Jeremy says walking up to me in the hallway.  
"Catch me up on this conversation. What did you find out?"  
"Vampires. You told me you would fill me in on the holes" He tries to whisper. I grab him by the shirt and drag him out towards the stoner pit. Since class has already started by the time we get out there, it's just Jeremy and I.  
"Right. Okay, but this stays between us because there are things that I'm not even suppose to know. So if anyone asked you just made a lucky guess. Got it?" He nods so I continue. "Overview synopsis version. Stefan and his brother are vampires. There are 20ish other vampires in town due to supernatural drama that just happened. Vicki is also a vampire, but that happened because of different supernatural drama happened with her. It resulted in Elena asking Damon to compel you. I don't know specifics but I hear journals are a fantastic primary source for research"  
"I doubt I'll find the truth in an old journal from my ancestors"  
"Then look at one from this century"  
"You're suggesting that I go snoop through Elena's stuff?"  
"She had you compelled. She owes you a reason why but you can't ask her straight out because you will be running the risk that she will compel you again"  
"So, snooping it is"  
"How did you end up finding out about it?"  
"Anna"  
"Ohh, who's Anna?"  
"Just this girl that I've been seeing"  
"Seeing like as in your girlfriend?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you looove her?" I ask in a singsong voice.  
"Getting there. She is really cool once you get to know her"  
"Can I meet her?"  
"Uh, sure, I guess. You know she is a vampire, right?"  
"I figured she would be if you learned about vampires from her"  
"Yeah. So you want to meet up at the grill later?"  
"Yes I do. Bring the girlfriend," I say with a cheeky smile as I leave.

* * *

_Later that day at the Salvatore's._

"You need to move your feet more. Don't be stationary, it makes you an easy target" I make a conscious effort to jump around as I punch Damon. He blocks everyone but I can tell I'm getting better. "When you fight you fight a vampire, you are fighting for your life. Because if they win, you're dead, if you aren't dead, you are going to wish you were. Fight like it's to the death. Mean it" I hit him harder, not that he would notice. "Alright, that's enough for today. I got you something"  
"Aww, you shouldn't have" I say sarcastically. "What is it?"  
"It's a small vervain shot. There is enough in here to take down a vampire twice my size. If you are ever in a situation where you need to use it, it would probably be a good idea to go ahead finish the job before you run. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
"Yeah. Don't give the now pissed off vampire a chance to run after me"  
"Good girl. Now on to our latest issues"  
"We really have a lot of those"  
"Stefan is sort of on the downward slope to a drinking binge"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, when we saved him from the tomb vampires, Elena fed him her blood. Now that would be borderline irrelevant to normal vampires but Stefan sort of has a drinking problem. So we need to keep an eye on that because the town council is up in arms about vampires again"  
"You're kidding me? Wait, does Lexi know about Stefan?"  
"No joking. Yes, but he's like an addict. We wont know how bad it is until it's really bad"  
"Lovely"

* * *

_That night at the Founder's Day Kick Off party_

As soon as I walk through the door I'm being dragged of by Tyler Lockwood towards the back of the house.  
"Well, hello to you too handsome but is the dragging necessary?" to which he just laughs.  
"Sorry I just needed to get away from my mother with out her hearing me"  
"Why?" I ask as Matt joins us.  
"Because, look what I found," Tyler says as he pulls out one of his dad's nice bottles of scotch.  
"Dude your dad is going to beat your ass if he catches us in here" Matt tells him  
"But what he doesn't know can't hurt him" I say. They both smile as we start passing the bottle around.  
"So, what exactly is the point of tonight?"  
"It's the kick off party. There is one like every weekend for the next month"  
"Nice. Let's make a bff pact," I tell the boys.  
"I'm game," Tyler says.  
"For what?" Matt asks.  
"That we won't let friends party sober," I say holding up the bottle.  
"We need to make it official. Everyone be serious," Tyler says before clearing his throat in a very official manner. "I, Tyler Lockwood, the beautiful, here by swear to not let best friends forever, Matthew Donovan and Victoria Montgomery, spend any sober time at the upcoming Founder's Day festivals" He ends it with a big drink from the bottle.  
"Alright. I, Matthew Donovan, the brave, swear not to let my best friends, Tyler Lockwood and Victoria Montgomery, be sober at the Founder's events" He also ended with a swig.  
"I, Victoria Montgomery, the cunning, now and forever swear to make sure best friends forever, Tyler Lockwood and Matthew Donovan, have an appropriate amount of alcohol for the upcoming shenanigans of this town" I finish with downing the rest of the bottle while both boys clap at my antics.  
"Secret bff meeting adjourned" Tyler says as we all shuffle out of the room. I can here dance music from the bar area, drunk me is a very good fan of dance music.

Walking into the room, the first person I see is Stefan Salvatore.

"Stef! Who do I need to thank for the music change?" I ask as I grab him to dance.  
"That would be yours truly. You're welcome," He tells me as he does a little dance move.  
"I like you like this you!"  
"Don't get use to it. Once I get over how the blood makes me feel I'll be back to normal"  
"Then let me enjoy it while it last!" I say as he spends me. We spend a couple songs just dancing until the room got to full for my drunken taste. I leave to wonder around and found myself out on the balcony. I stay there for a while with my eyes close just breathing in the crisp night air.

"Hello. Victoria Montgomery, is it?" a voice asks behind me. I don't open my eyes in hopes they go away.  
"Yes. Who's asking?"  
"I'm John Gilbert, Elena's uncle. I want you to stay away from Elena and Jeremy" That makes me turn and look at him.  
"Not that I'm close to Elena but why are you wasting your time trying to tell me what to do?"  
"Because I know enough about you that I don't want you around them. You are bad news," he says trying to be intimidating. I laugh.  
"I'm bad news? Dude you don't even know me"  
"I know more than you think"  
"Really? Then explain to me how exactly am I bad news?"  
"Did you know your own father didn't want you?"  
"Ex-fucking-scuse me?"  
"He claimed your twin but wanted no part of you. He wouldn't even sign your birth certificate. If your own father figures out that he doesn't want you in his life upon meeting you, then that is saying something. I'm listening to his warning. I know Isobel did"  
"You are lying" I can feel my body shaking as I try to convince myself that his words have no worth. He's lying. He has to be. My father wouldn't so blatantly abandon me, not in this life also.  
"He knew there was something about you. Something bad that people should stay away from. Therefore you will get out of Elena's life"  
"Or what? Fuck you. You have no idea what you are talking about"  
"Don't I? Why else would your dad not take you with him? What other reason is there for a father not taking care of his kid?"  
"You tell me. I'm not the only child whose birth father left her. Isn't that right Mr. Gilbert? How do you think Elena would feel if she found out that the creepy uncle she despises is actually her daddy dearest?"  
"You little shit. I'm glad Isobel got rid of you" That sealed his fate.  
I leaned in to his ear and said with my most calmest voice, "One day, in the near future, I will make you eat those words. When I do, you will choke and die on them knowing exactly what hell tastes like. Then, when you are dead, I will feed your body to the wolves and your eyes to the crows. When I am done I will sit back and relax on my throne that's made up of the skulls of my victims and sigh happily because my father was right, I am bad news and you have pissed me off" The look on his face was a good enough victory, for now.

"What's going on out here?" Damon says breaking up our stare down  
"Oh we were just talking about how it's like 1864 all over again, with all the vampires running around. That was you, right, who opened the tomb? Tell me. Did you find what you were looking for? Or were you just another fool who fell in love with her while she played her game" Sure, why not go after Damon while you are at it asshole.

Damon and I share a look. We are friends. You could even say best friends. But we had never been closer than in that moment. John Gilbert had just taken a hatchet to each of our deepest scars. What do you do with an asshole of this caliber when you don't want to deal with the wounds he reopened? Well, you kill him of course. I reach up and snap John's neck as Damon shoves him over the railing. We both look around to make sure no one saw, share a smile, and go back to the party.

Walking back into the hallway, the first people I see are Tyler and Matt's mom… making out. Brain bleach needs to be a thing. Oh look, there's Matt. Oh look, there's Matt's fist. Not my circus, not my monkey. I move on with the crowd as everyone gathers in the front room to hear the opening Founder's Day kick off speech. Out of the corner of my eye I spy a little problem.

"Damon, we have a problem" I whisper to him.  
"That seems to be the theme of the evening. What is yours?"  
"Ours. Look who just walked in" Damon looks over to see the smirking face of John Gilbert.  
"Damnit. People need to stop surviving broken necks. It's really getting on my nerve"  
"Amen" We make our way through the crowd to Alaric.

"Look at his right hand" Damon tells Alaric.  
"Whose?"  
"The town's favorite son, look at his ring"  
"Well it looks like mine"  
"How weird. He just came back from the dead about 5 minutes ago" I tell Alaric.  
"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asks him.  
"This was from my wife" Alaric tells us.  
"Who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the esteemed Doctor Greyson Gilbert, John's brother"  
"You think he knew Isobel?"  
"Oh I think it's more than know"

* * *

_Later after the party, at the grill with Vicki and Lexi_

"Cheap whiskey. You're drowning demons. What happened?" Vicki asked as her and Lexi pull up a chair.  
"Did you know Stefan is off his rocker?" I ask changing the subject.  
"Yes! I think it's hilarious!" Vicki says.  
"I am on standby but I can't help him until he admits he has a problem. He will just keep blowing me off other wise" Lexi tells us.  
"So now since we've covered that. What's got you in such a mood? I don't think I've ever seen you like this"  
"Like what?"  
"Like… this. I don't even know what this is but it's not you. What wrong, girly?" Lexi asks.  
"John Gilbert knows my mom"  
"That bastard" Vicki says making me laugh.  
"He said that my dad didn't want me because I'm some devil's spawn. He said it using more words then that and ended with the words 'I'm glad Isobel gave you away'. He's lying, and making shit up, and changing facts, and wrapping lies around the truth" I kept talking faster and faster till I stopped. Then continued at almost a whisper. "But it got to me. I have no alternative reason to why neither one of my parents would want me. He is lying but I can't help but believe him. But don't worry about me. I'll be better in the morning. Tonight, I am drinking until my demons drown and my brain shuts off" I say drinking what's left of my glass and ordering another. Both girls nod in agreement and order drinks too.  
"I don't mean to interrupt your well thought out plan for the night but I do think I can offer you a better reprise of your said demons" Said a voice I didn't know. I turn to face a man who looks about my age with the same dark brown almost black hair and pale skin combo.  
"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"My name is Caesar Black, I do believe you are my long lost twin sister"


	19. Outtake: Meeting Caesar Black

"Will you walk with me? I'll tell you everything but I would like to do it without an audience" He said looking from Lexi to Vicki back to Luna.  
"You are really my brother?" Luna asked.  
"Yes"  
"Yeah. I'll walk. But I want to know EVERYTHING" She said with a finger pointed to his face.  
"Deal" He offers his arm and we leave the grill to walk around outside. It's almost midnight but with this revelation I am anything but tired. "I'm going to apologies now, I'm usually emotional sane but you've caught me on a very bad night"  
"Well if this is your worst you are the sanest of the family," We both laugh. "I notice Vicki and Lexi are still alive and well. That's good" I stop walking and just stare at him. My drunken mind is failing my mouth.  
"How… What… Do you know?"  
"One of my favorite shows. Mom sends her regards by the way"  
"Badass mom or bitch mom?"  
"'Badass who calls the shots' mom"  
"Oh, I do like her. How did you end up here?"  
"I was watching the show and made a wish that I could have a big family full of excitement like on the show. Passed out and woke up to 7 brothers rushing me out the door to get to a reading of the will. Dad is dead but his will did sort of explain what is going on and I can honestly say that John Gilbert is a donkey who doesn't know his mouth from his ass"  
"I would like to know"  
"You are the only girl in to be born to the Black family that records show. According to dad it would have been very dangerous for you to bare the family name. I think it has something to do with Badass mom and a prophecy"  
"I know a little bit about that. We can share notes over it later. Tell me about my brothers. Starting with you!" He laughs at my enthusiasm.  
"Alright. Pre-wish, single child whose parents worked a lot. I did a lot of acting out, rich kid problems. I like to write. I'm a big fan of the roman times, everything from architecture to mythology to politics. I like to debate and gamble. I'm a quality over quantity. I always dreamed of a big family, to be surrounded by friends that I trust but in reality I'm much to introvert for that. I really do like our brother, they are very close nit and they will bring you in quickly to that. But before I tell you anything about them I want to hear about you"  
"Sounds fair. Pre-wish I was living in New york but I was from Texas. Dead beat dad, mom with drinking problems. Left town at the age of 16 'to make something of myself'. I wished to come here with full knowledge of the show. I wanted an adventure with love and drama. I wanted to save the people I cared about wreck havoc where I could. I wanted an escape to some place magical. I guess I got it"  
"What all have you changed?"  
"Well the people who are still alive are: Bonnie's grams, Vicki and Lexi. I'm planning on saving Pearl, Anna and Harper. The things that I have changed are since Vicki is alive, Jeremy isn't trying to piece together what happened and he's not bonding with Tyler, also I have the moonstone"  
"Very nice"  
"Oh, speaking of Tyler, are you…"  
"A hybrid of sorts? Yes"  
"Have you triggered it?"  
"Yes. Have you?"  
"Yes. Damon knows about it but he doesn't know about the Black family"  
"That's fine. I think he's a douche, but that's fine"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm just saying" He holds his hands up in defense.  
"Whatever. What about you?"  
"I'm excited to meet the Originals," He says with a smile. "Especially, Rebekah"  
"Rebekah?"  
"Beautiful and strong, my kind of girl" I laugh  
"Whatever! Okay, now the brothers. Spill"  
"There are eight of us in total and we all have nicknames, oldest to youngest. The triplets came first, Edmund, the "beast", who was a former hit man who bought a bar. He's sold the bar when we all moved here. Richard, the "Lion", he is a professional hacker, completely ethical. William "Wallace" who is a zoologist and surprising also the resident weapon's specialist. Next are the English twins (Dad like to name us after royalty apperently), Alexander "Ace", and James "Bond" are both bartenders, but James is the sane one. Then there were the French twins. Napoleon "Neo", who is an escape artist with odd since of morals and Charlemagne "Charlie" who as an con artist. Neither actually have any sort of artistic abilities. Last on the list are you and me"  
"Wow. That's… wow"  
"Unconventional but they are a good group and they will immediately treat you as family"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Every single one of them wanted to find you as soon as they found out about you. They were pissed that you didn't grow up with them. They want you as a sister if you will let them"  
"What about you?"  
"Well you're my twin"  
"What does that mean to you though? I mean we are but we aren't"  
"Do you want to be?"  
"It isn't that simple"  
"It can be. What does a twin mean to you?"  
"It means that we have each other's backs no matter what. Like we are a built in best friend/ support system/ confidant/ ally and all of that"  
"Alright. I'm in" He says offering his hand.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean by the grace of a badass mother I was given a twin who also knows what is going on. You seem good humored and the right amount of sane to be interesting so I'm on board with this twin thing. What do you say?"  
"I say I'm in too," I say taking his hand.


	20. Chapter 20: Miss Mystic Falls

"So let me get this straight," Caesar starts as he flops down on the bed with me. "The mother of our soul is Hecate, but the mother of our flesh and blood-"  
"Is Isobel"  
"Mean that Elena is-"  
"Our half sister"  
"Which is unfortunate because those who care about her are often caught in the crossfire about the doppelganger"  
"Right"  
"And neither of us actually like her enough for that"  
"But she is still our sister" I said unhappily about being the voice of reason.  
"So we help when it doesn't cost us"  
"Deal"  
"So all of this came about because a thousand years ago something was suppose to happen, didn't and we were cursed away"  
"Yes"  
"But now we are back, from what we thought was our real reality but turns out it wasn't, just in time for all the pieces to line up for a second chance"  
"Yes"  
"You believe it has something to do with you and your 'alpha original' mate"  
"Because of what Hecate said, yes"  
"Did I miss anything?"  
"Nope," I tell my twin. "So about wolves?" I ask.  
"You and I can turn at will. Our brothers go through a painless turn once a month because I already gave them my blood. As you probably already know, we stay in control but become better hunters in our wolf form. Our bite is still lethal to vampires, but that's okay because we can still tell friend from foe when we turn"  
"That's good. I turned with Damon around. I didn't kill him but it's good to know it wasn't a coincidence"  
"Yeah. So what's the plan for today?" Caesar asked  
"Depends. Today is the Miss Mystic pageant. In a couple days John Gilbert is going to kill all of the tomb vampires including Pearl, Anna and Harper"  
"Yes. I think I have an idea on that"  
"Go on"  
"What if we create a go between for John and Pearl?"  
"Like for the store she wants to buy and the device?"  
"Yes. We can get one of our brothers to convince John to sell it to us, and then we will trade it to Pearl for the device. We end up with the device and Pearl gets what she wants without giving John a chance to stake her"  
"We should still tell her not trust him"  
"Agreed. I'll be on brother duty, you diplomatically tell her not to get killed"  
"Alright, what's next?" I ask him  
"Next, I need to pick up a suit" He says getting off of the bed.  
"Why?"  
"I'm standing in for Caroline's date," He says matter-a-factly.  
"Does Caroline know that?"  
"No. I thought it would be a good ice-breaker," I just laugh as he walks out. It's going to be good to have a twin.

* * *

"Fess up. Who did it?" Damon asked looking around between me, Vicki and Lexi.  
"You are going to have to be a little bit more specific when accusing us of something we didn't do" Lexi tells him.  
"Blood banks. John Gilbert so thoughtfully brought the stolen blood to the attention of the council. I want to know who was sloppy" We all exchanged confused looks clueing Damon in that it wasn't either of the vampires.  
"I can honestly say it wasn't me," I tell the room.  
"Whatever. So even if you didn't do it. Don't do it now" Damon tells them. Both vamp girls nod their heads.  
"Wait, but if we didn't do it, and you didn't do it. Then who?" Vicki asks.  
"Do you think it could be Stefan?" I ask looking between Lexi and Damon.  
"He claims that he is clean. I don't believe him but that's is current story"  
"I will keep and eye on him," Lexi tells Damon as the doorbell rings. Both girls' head up to Lexi's room as Damon answers the door to see none other than John gilbert.

"Hey partner!" He says as he walks in.  
"What do you want?" Damon asks.  
"You haven't returned any of my calls," John says.  
"Most people would take that as a hint," Damon tells him.  
"What is going on?" I ask.  
"Damon and I have teamed up to find the vampires who have been raiding the local blood banks" John drawls out like it should have been obvious.  
"You are looking for vampires? Either you suck or you are running a different angle. So I'll ask again, what is going on?" I matched his previous tone when I asked again.  
"You are here talking to me. It's not like you care about catching vampires" Damon tells him.  
"Actually I care very much" John says.  
"Yeah, and what does Isobel think about all of this? You know, since she is one" Damon asks  
"Isobel and I share a mutual interest" John says.  
"Well, Luna and I also share a mutual interest, get to the point"  
"The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in the church, or so Jonathan thought. The invention was believed to be lost forever. But we know differently. They were trapped, now they are free thanks to you and your band of misfits. That means the invention is retrievable"  
"Well, what is it?" Damon asks sarcastically.  
"They only think that matters is that I want it back, and you two are going to help me, if you want your secrets safe" Damon and I share a look.  
"Why bring us in to it John? I mean we don't know what you are talking about and even less of who has it" I ask.  
"Come on Damon, you were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" John asks Damon. I start laughing drawing John's confused and slightly pissed off gaze.  
"I'm not playing any more" Damon tells him in an eerie calm voice. "Get out"  
"I beg your pardon?" John says.  
"I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine. But see now I know you have no idea even where Katherine is because if you did, you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See you don't know everything" Damon says in a new chipper voice.  
"I'll tell the whole council what you are," John threatens.  
"Go ahead, I'll kill every last one of them. Then sever your hand, pull your ring off and kill you too. Do you understand that?"  
"and I'll help. Being bad news and all"

* * *

"Caroline, this is my twin, Caesar Black" I say introducing him to everyone. We are at rehearsal for the Miss Mystic with Caroline, Elena, and Stefan. Bonnie and I only showed up for moral support and Caesar was here to get an introduction to Caroline. She seemed smitten on the spot.  
"It's nice to meet you," She told him, totally blushing.  
"With a smile like that, the pleasure is all mine" He kisses the top of her hand. "I know Bonnie was originally here to fill in for your date but since I happen to already know the dance I thought I would offer to be your dance partner"  
"Yes!" Bonnie blurts out before Caroline can get in a word. We all laugh. "What? It's not like I new what I was doing" Bonnie shrugs as she tells Caroline. Care just rolls her eyes and smiles at Caesar.  
"Thank you"

* * *

"Hey, lovebirds" I say butting in to whatever conversation Anne and Jeremy were having.  
"Hey, Luna. This is Anne. Anne this is my friend Luna" Jeremy introduces. I watch as his face lights up when she smiles at him. Aww, young love.  
"It's nice to finally meet you!" I say with my best smile.  
"You know," She says.  
"I'm good friends with Damon," I tell her.  
"And apparently my mother" She says.  
"Yes. About that, the device-" I start only to be cut off by her.  
"Damon doesn't want John to have it"  
"Correct. But I want it. I'm about to have something that she wants, I was wondering if you would ask her to hold on to it so we could make a trade?"  
"Depends. What are you about to have?"  
"Four walls and a roof that you and your mother might find familiar" At that news she smiles.  
"I'll talk to her"

* * *

"You all are the best!" Caroline tells us as Lexi does her hair and I do her make up.  
"Don't worry about it. It's the least we can do to help you kick but in this thing" Lexi says.  
"Seriously Carebear. You are going to do amazing!"  
"I so hope I win"  
"You will" Lexi and I both tell her.  
"So tell me about that hot date down stairs!" Lexi asks.  
"He's Luna's twin brother" Caroline tells her.  
"Oh from the bar?"  
"Yeah! We talked all last night. He sort of caught me up on their lives and what happened. I have 7 other brothers" I tell them.  
"Wow!" They both say.  
"Yeah and they all have really interesting lives. I am going out to brunch tomorrow to meet them all"  
"Are you excited about it?" Caroline asks.  
"Yes. Very excited. But now it's time for you to get into your dress" I say with a big smile to Caroline. Lexi and I leave her to go down to the party.

* * *

"We have a problem," Damon says wrapping an arm around each of us, leading us to a private part of the house.  
"Too many of our conversations start out like this. Remind me later to reevaluate my life," I tell Lexi.  
"Cute. Stefan is still drink human blood" Damon tells us.  
"What do you mean? He was going cold turkey the last time he and I talked" Lexi said.  
"Yeah well, wake up blondie. He has a whole fridge full of stolen blood bags at the house"  
"Oh this is bad" She says.  
"Now you understand why we are having this talk. Do what you do best, and get him under control" He says before walking away.  
"We need a plan" She tells me.  
"Okay. What is the goal?"  
"To lock Stefan up so he can detox"  
"There is the Lockwood cellar"  
"That would work. We still need to get him there. He is stronger and more of a fighter on human blood. I would need a distraction in order to take him down"  
"Okay. You keep an eye on him. I'll try to create the distraction" She nods to the plan and we go back to where the pageant is taking place.  
"Miss Elena Gilbert"  
"Where is Stefan?" Lexi whispers as we watch Damon step up in his brother's place.  
"I don't know, but we should probably check the woods" She doesn't bother to ask why. She just follows as I slip out of the house towards the forest.

"Stefan? Stefan!" Lexi calls out.  
"STEFAN!" I yell louder. We hear a scream and Lexi vamps off.  
I catch up to them. Lexi is holding Stefan against the tree and a girl is laying on the ground. I check to make sure she is still alive. She is so I text Damon where we are.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're safe. I have friends who are about to come and make everything better" I tell her.  
"Everything better?"  
"Yeah"  
"Stefan!" I had told Damon to sneak away, but clearly that didn't work since it was Elena yelling behind me. Lexi gets distract and Stefan throws her off. She lands on a big rock, knocking her out.  
"Hey man. It's okay. Just breathe through it" Damon says approaching him like he is a wild animal. He attacks Damon sending him flying. Bonnie runs up and grabs my hand. She channels me to create a circle of fire around Stefan.  
"Aneurism him" She does as I tell her. I run up to him, through the flames and snap his neck. I turn to Damon, "Get them home, I'll meet you at the boarding house" By this time Lexi is awake again and helps me get Stefan to the Lockwood cellars.


	21. Blood Brothers

"Allow me to introduce to you all our sister, Victoria" Caesar began the introductions. "The one at the head of the table is Edmond. Once you get past the anger issues, he really is just a lovable teddy bear" He reminded me of Bane from the latest Batman movie. He had a shaved head and forest green eyes, like me, with a tough guy attitude  
"To his left is Richard, he's the geek of the group but I am totally convinced he will have a robot army in a few years so I make a point to stay on his good side" Richard had messy brown hair and sharp cheek bones with a sweet smile.  
"On the right of Edmond is William, he is the golden boy of the family. He works at the Zoo but he's a former police officer. His best friend is his dog, named Dog. Don't mess with Dog" He had a buzz cut with a strong jaw line and a look in his eye that left no doubt that he was at one point, with the police.  
"To the right of William is Charlie, unofficially- the con artist. Officially he works as a Locksmith. Seriously that guy can break into anything. It's borderline scary, unless you have a pickle jar that won't open. Be wary if he ever starts out an idea with 'I've got an idea'. Especially if he's with the guy to his right, Napoleon, the escape artist. Weirdly, neither can actually 'do' art but they have an almost unhealthy obsession with it. Neo's last job was a test subject on an airplane's emergency escape systems, you know, the blow up slides and stuff". The twins looked a little bit like Damon, with 'up to something' smirks and messy hair.  
"On the left side of the table with have the bartenders, Alexander and James. Ace is a little twisted in the mind, but has an awesome photo memory. James is a people pleaser who is crazy good at persuading people to do what he wants. So, that's the family. Any questions?"  
"Um… Let me see if I have this right, Beast, Lion, and Wallace. Then, there is Charlie and Neo, Ace and Bond. Lastly there is you, Roman, and me?" Luna asks as her twin pulls out her chair for her.  
"Sounds like the girls got it" Ace says.  
"Do you have a nickname, darling?" Charlie asks.  
"Well, my friends call me Luna" I say with a shrug.  
Beast laughs, "That will work. You come from a long line of Lunatics" He says with a wink.  
"Wait. Do you mean you all are-"  
"Werewolves? Where do you think you got the trait, girly?" Neo asks.  
"That's awesome!" Luna says  
"I think our sister deserves to hear some family stories," Bond says.  
"Oh! Beast, tell her about your first job out of the military!" Ace requests.  
"Ha, alright. There I was, in California, back from doing a tour, the only job I can find is a wanted ad for a bartender. So I dress in my best and get down there early expecting to be interviewed, right? Well the door is locked, weird. I'm pacing up and down the sidewalk when some guy opens the window on the floor above where I was told the bar is located. He calls down and asks me my name. I told him, he then asked me if I was Irish. I told him on my father's side. That was all it took to be hired. Lucky for me I had been bartending since high school so I was actually able to start with minimum training"  
"That's hilarious!  
"It's even funnier that he lasted about a month tending bar before they realized he knew how to shoot a gun" Charlie told her.  
"Wait, till who learned?" I asked.  
"Oh, the bar he worked at was run by the local Irish mafia" Neo said.  
"Yepp, they quickly upgrades him from 'man who tends bar' to 'man who shoots people'" Ace joked.  
"Wow! How?"  
"An old military buddy stopped by and let it slip that I used to be special ops. I stuck around for a while, picking and choosing who I went after. Once that got boring I moved back to the East Coast to be by my brothers. There I opened my own bar and the rest is history" Beast tells her.  
"What are you going to do now?" Luna asks.  
"Well, the grill is looking like it needs some love and care so I might see what I can do there. But who knows. I don't really have concrete plans," He explains and I nods along.  
"What about you? What's your story?" Luna asks Lion.  
"He's the hacker with an annoying tendency to know everything" Neo supplies helpfully.  
"He's completely right" Lion jokes. "Back in high school, instead of learning a language, I learned code. By my senior year, I was breaking in and fixing grades for all of the siblings"  
"Crazy smart, but lacks the ambition for world domination," Neo whispers to her.  
"Hey, now! I have my hands full trying to keep the two of you out of jail!" Lion says referencing Neo and Charlie.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. My twin and I have been nothing but angels since the moment we were born" Charlie says with an award winning smile.  
"Don't let that look full you. Both of them are very accomplished thieves. I'm convince half the things they go for is just for the right to say that they got it" Lion tells her.  
"What was hardest?" Luna asks the raven-haired twins.  
"The undeserving Monet?" Charlie asks his twin.  
"The undeserving Monet" The twin confirms.  
"What was the undeserving Monet?" I ask.  
"There was this lady-" Neo starts.  
"Millionaire" Charlie chimes in.  
"And she owned this beautiful Monet painting" Neo continues.  
"She thought it was her right to own it because the girl in the painting looked like her" Charlie says.  
"But it wasn't, how could it be? He's dead" Neo says continuing Charlie's thought.  
"We were at a party" Charlie says getting back to the story.  
"And she had it on display" Neo says.  
"She was boasting about how it was-"  
"And we kid you not" Neo interrupts  
"Devine intervention, for the painting to be painted about her, and for her to come to own the painting" Charlie tells.  
"So we did our own Devine intervening," Neo says.  
"How did you do it?" Luna asks.  
"Same way we always do. Charlie gets us in" Neo explains.  
"And Neo get's us out" Charlie finishes.  
"There has yet to be more to it then that" I say.  
"Of course there is, but a good artist never explains his tricks" Charlie says with a wink.  
"So, do you two want an update?" Bond asks after checking his phone.  
"About the favor we asked?" Caesar questions.  
"Yeah, we got it" Ace tells us.  
"You bought the old apothecary?" I ask.  
"Sure did, kinda on the cheep too. We are meet with Pearl later for the trade" Bond says.  
"Wait, you are trading a building for a device?" Caesar asks.  
"Well, that and she is going to compel the old guy who owns the grill to will it to us" Ace says with an 'up to no good' smile. Before I could question his motives my phone goes off. It's Damon calling.  
"I need to take this. I'll see y'all around?"  
"Sure, Luna. We are in the process of building a house here. So yes. You will see us around" Beast says with a smile. I get up and to answer my phone.

_"What's up buttercup?"_  
_"Hey, hot stuff. Are you free to do some snooping around?"_  
_"I'm free-ish, where are we snooping?"_  
_"The teacher has a lead on Isobel. You in?"_  
_"Hell yeah! I'm at the grill"_  
_"I'll pick you up. Be there in 10" He hangs up._

* * *

"This is the one, here. The records show it was paid three months in advance" Alaric tells us as we park out side a normal looking one-story house.  
"I don't think this is Isobel," I tell them.  
"Let's check it out anyways" Damon says looking at the house. He then turns to Ric and I, "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in"  
"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asks as we get out of the car and head up to the door.  
"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Sort-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of have to play it by ear" Damon explains.  
Alaric grabs Damon's arm before he reaches for the door bell, "Could we not kil anyone tonight, please?"  
"You mean you just brought me along for my company?" Damon asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at there antics and open the door.  
"Looks like no one's home" I comment. Alaric and I watch Damon take a hesitant step across the door's threshold.  
"Yeah, I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently"  
"Or a vampire is here?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders. We split up to look for clues. Unsurprisingly, Damon takes the kitchen, while Ric checks the living room and I check the bedroom.  
"You might be on to something. Ric, we have company," Damon says holding up a blood bag.

The next thing I know, I'm slammed against the wall by a guy I can't see.  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing, breaking into people's houses? It's not very lady like" I can hear his smirk.  
"I'll show you a lady" I say as I grab ahold of his shoulder, with a quick twist I easily dislocate it. One of these days I'll run into someone who doesn't underestimate me, and I'll be screwed. For now I cold cock him right in nose, you know –for the lady comment. But before I can really do any long lasting harm, an arm wraps around my waist and lifts me up in the air.  
"Alright, kids. That's enough. Wait, I know you" Damon says.  
"Damon?" The guy asks.  
"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb"  
"Yes, sir. What are you all doing here?" The three of us share a round of looks, we just found John's informant.  
"John sent us" Alaric answers.  
"How about we talk over drinks. It's still the customary thing to do" I say with a smile at the guy. He nods and we follow him to the kitchen.  
"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asks. I look at Damon expecting him to answer because I sure as hell am not even going to pretend to get along with that sorry excuse of a guy.  
"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon asks.  
"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out" Henry tells us.  
"Helping you out how?  
"Adapting. It's a whole new world… Cars, computers, . There is so much to learn. He even helped me get this place" Henry says with pride as he looks around. We all smile at  
him before Damon get's us back on track.  
"That's my friend's very, passive aggressive, way of asking if you know of a woman named Isobel?"  
"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. Like how to use a microwave and separating my whites"  
"What else do you do for him?" I question.  
"I help keep an eye on things, you know, with the others" Henry says.  
"The others?" Damon asks.  
"The other tomb vampires?" I speculate.  
"Yeah. They are all still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge" Henry tells us.  
"What does John want with them?" Alaric asks.  
"Just to keep any eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble" Henry says.  
"Well, that's John for you. He's such a do-gooder" Damon says as Henry's phone starts going off.  
"Hey, that's John now!"  
"Oh, can I talk to him?" I ask sweetly. Henry nods and hands me the phone.  
"Hello, John. Tell Isobel, Caesar and I send our regards" I say before hanging up.

Henry looks confused for a moment then charges at me. Damon grabs him by the neck and wraps him up in a chokehold for Alaric to stake him.  
"Let's not kill anyone tonight, your words. Just pointing that out" Damon says to Alaric. "And you, little miss stir the pot, don't egg John Gilbert on. We don't know who's on his side"  
"I just like to remind him that he doesn't have a say in my life, and he doesn't know who's on my side" I say nudging Damon in the side. That earns me a small smile.  
"We should do a sweep of this place, in case he knew more that he was saying" Alaric tells us and we split up to search.  
"Find anything yet?" Damon calls.  
"Nope" I yell back walking towards the kitchen table to sit down.  
"No, I looked everywhere. The place is… clean" Ric says joining me at the table.  
"Well I found this, behind the blood in the fridge" Damon says handing Ric a beer as he sits down with us.  
"Oh, man. This was a real dead-end" Ric says to no one in particular.  
"I wouldn't beat myself up over it. What did you think we were going to find? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asks.  
"No. I can't stand the smell of cigars. I'm betting I got that from her" I say, not really meaning to voice that thought.  
"Probably. She didn't like them either" Ric tells me with a weird look on his face before looking back at nothing. "I, I gotta stop this. I can't keep searching for her"  
"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually… moderately healthy" Damon tells him.  
"Ha. What are you going on? 146?" Alaric asks.  
"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point" Damon jokes.  
"I mean, no answer is good enough. I keep thinking I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough" Alaric says.  
"I doubt it was a thought process like that. I think it was that she wanted to BE more. That her existence would have a new meaning if she was immortal. I don't think it was a conscious step away from you. I think she was obsessed that there was a world out there that she didn't know" I tell him.  
"She charmed me, your wife, Isobel. She talked a good game. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I should have known there was some reason I didn't just kill her, some tie to Katherine" Damon says thinking out loud.  
"That's enough, Damon. I don't want to hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I don't really want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all of this" Alaric says getting up from the table.  
"Be careful with words like that. It's almost like your daring fate for her to show up" I tell him with a joking smile.  
"Yeah, but it'll be too little, too late" He says walking out the door to the car.  
"I think he might be on to something" Damon tells me with a weird look in his eye before getting up to head back to the car.

* * *

"So, how's Stefan?" I ask Elena as I sit down with her and Caesar.  
"He's going to be okay. Lexi is working with him. Um, who are you?" She asks turning to my twin.  
"Oh! Elena, this is our brother and my twin, Caesar Black. Twin, this is Elena Gilbert, our sister" They smile at each other.  
"This is so weird. How did you two meet?" She asks.  
"I was ranting about my life to Lexi and Vicki-" I start.  
"And I happen to over hear, thought it sounded familiar. So I introduced myself" He tells.  
"So, what are you like?" She questions.  
"Introverted. I love to write"  
"Oh, me too. I even keep a journal!" She tells us, mostly him.  
"Really? What else do you do?" He questions.  
"I mostly spend my time hanging out with my friends" Elena tells him.

We continue talking and getting to know each other well into the night. I have to say, Elena Gilbert is growing on me. Unfortunately, the family reunion going on the other side of the grill isn't having such a warm welcome.  
"Hello, Ric" says a beautiful woman with pale skin, dark brown eyes and dark, almost black, hair.  
Ric looks over at her, shocked- like he's just seen a ghost, "Isobel".


End file.
